Gremlins 3: Stripe strikes back
by badberry123
Summary: What do you get when a certain white streaked Gremlin rises from the dead? A story packed full of Horror, Romance, Betrayal and Humour at every turn. Join our favorite Gremlins on one exclusive adventure, one which they'd much rather forget. Parings   GizmoXOCXLenny & StripeXGreta.
1. The Brain's Survival

**Ok, this is a new one of my stories ^^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Gremlins characters except for Angela.**

**Oh and just to let you know it takes place close to the end and right after Gremlins 2 if you are wondering why the quotes are there. And, in this story Greta has a secret past with a certain someone from the first movie (in the past she is the Gremlin that dressed up like a woman.) you will find out more in the story.**

**And in the story the Brain Gremlin is called just Brain in this story just thought that I'd let you know just in case you viewers there got confused.**

**Enjoy! ^^**

"Mr. Futterman, turn on the hose!" yelled Billy, as he held the phone down to the Gremlins, who were having the time of their lives below them.

Mr Futterman just nodded, turned on the hose and aimed it down to the Gremlins below.

"_New York, New YOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRK!_" The Brain Gremlin sang he hit his high note and opened up his jacket at the same time, which then, the song ended.

However, just as Brain was about to say something to his army, he saw a blast of water heading downwards and – straight for him. As soon as he saw the water, Brain acted fast and jumped straight out of the way and headed straight behind a box where Daffy and a few other Gremlins were planning how to crazily change the statue of Liberty into something completely different and, where the music instruments were. He watched as his entire army were on the floor, screaming as new Gremlins were beginning to spawn from their backs and did his best not to be seen. That's when the Electric Gremlin came to action, Brain then got back behind the box and got low as he could and peeped round as the Electric Gremlin shocked his entire army leaving them helplessly bleeding in puddles of green, slimy goo melting to the floor. He looked up at the humans and Gizmo on the balcony and gritted his teeth in anger.

"Curses!" he muttered, as he peeped round the box

Brain then straightened his clothes out and was about to step out until he heard voices.

"CHARRRRRRRGE!" came the voice of Mr. Clamp which was followed by feet running across the building floor and slipping across his dead army.

Brain then stopped dead and got back to where he was, he then looked round to see a man dressed in a Vampire costume walking up to Mr. Clamp with a camera man following behind and watched them for a moment before looking around and trying to think of a plan to get out of there trajectory. But, that soon wore off when he saw those who were responsible for killing his army walk down the stairs to Mr. Clamp and they started to have what he would call a civilised chat. As he watched them, his eyes casted upon the Mogwai dressed in a Rambo headband.

Oh, how Brain wanted to get revenge on that Mogwai, it was his fault that this happened. Oh how he wanted to kill the Mogwai so badly, he was so close to getting Gremlin civilisation and failed because of him. He was going to get revenge on that Mogwai... somehow. Right now he had to stay low, not get seen and somehow get out of the building when they had gone. But, his eyes never left that Mogwai who was the source of his problems.

As hours went by, Mr. Clamp, Marla, the guy dressed in the Vampire suit, the camera men and the reporters were finally gone and Brain finally came out of hiding.

Brain walked through the remains of his dead, gooey army, looking back at the gooey mess for 1 last time before walking up the stairs to get to higher ground. He kept walking up the stairs of the building until he thought that he was high enough from the ground floor, however Brain kept walking, his hand was gripping his chin and he was deep in thought about 2 things.

They were...

How to get out of the building

And...

How to get revenge on Gizmo

"How am I going to get out of this civilised building, I wonder..." Brain said, whilst deep in thought

"And that Mogwai... Hmmmmmmm..." Brain also said quietly to himself, whilst standing still, gripping his chin and deeply thinking hard.

"Mmmmmm..." Brain muttered, whilst trying to think

Brain then stopped when he could hear something, he then stopped thinking and looked all around him to find out where the sound was coming from, and as it got closer he could then figure out what the noise was, it was...

"Mmmmmm, mmmmmm, kissy kissy!" came the voice from nowhere

Brain then looked behind him to see... Greta skipping down towards him in her bride gown and still holding her lot of flowers.

Brain then just whacked his forehead in annoyance.

"UH! Out of all the people or Gremlins in the world, why did I have to bump into her!" Brain muttered whilst keeping his hand on his forehead and hanging his head down.

"Hey Brainy." Greta said dreamily as she came to stop when she got to him.

"Oh, Hey Greta." Brain replied in a dull voice, whilst raising his head, taking his claw off his head and folding his arms

"What ya doin?" Greta asked, whilst walking all around him then stopped when she got behind his back

"Y'know, just walking round." Brain replied, he was finding her excruciatingly annoying

"Oh, but I was thinking that we could, Y'know." Greta replied, whilst wrapping her arms round his waist

"Get together." Greta whispered in his ear

Before she could do anything else to try and come on to him, Brain yanked himself away quickly and stood about 5 cm away from her.

"I don't have time for your love games Greta! I've got to figure a way out of this damn building then, get revenge on that wimpy Mogwai they call Gizmo." Brain shouted frustratingly, he then turned round and started walking away

Greta just stared at him as he walked and lowered her head down. Gizmo? She remembered that name somewhere before, her past was all coming back to her now and if she told Brain, it would be perfect, for many reasons, and she would do it for a certain someone and they would supposedly be proud of her and if she didn't jump at the chance now then she never will impress that certain someone.

"Brainy, WAIT!" Greta called, whilst running up to Brain

Brain then turned round slightly, looking at Greta with annoyance on his face.

"What do you want now? If it's anything lovey-dovey make it quick because to me it's uncivilised!" Brain whined at her

Greta just looked at Brain straight in the eyes, not taking her eyes off him for a second.

"That Mogwai named Gizmo, I know him Brain." She said

Brain then looked interested and he widened his eyes to show it.

"And your point is?" he said quietly

"I want to help you with your revenge Brain. Cause, I want revenge to." Greta replied

Surprised as ever, Brain's eyes once again widened. He never thought that Greta would want to help him with his revenge for Gizmo, he always thought of her as an annoyance and that her next thing would be kissing the nearest person or thing she saw and she didn't seem to care about that Mogwai... until now.

So what did she have against Gizmo that Brain or anyone else knew about, why was she helping him?

"Of course Greta, but, why do you want to help me? I thought you never gave a care in the world about Gizmo." Brain replied, who was surprised at her previous statement

Greta then sighed and threw her flower across the floor.

"It's a long story Brain." Said Greta, giving Brain a sad smile and taking off her veil as she said it

Brain then walked up to her and put one hand on her shoulder, this made him curious.

"Tell me everything." He said comfortingly

Greta turned to look at him and started her story.

"Well it started when..."


	2. Greta's past

**Chapter 2 is up! **

**Time to find out about Greta's past and...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any** **Gremlins characters except for Angela **

**And now, CONTINUE...**

"Well, it started when I was in this town named Kingston falls and I was spawned from a Gremlin named Stripe, he was an evil Gremlin with a cold heart who was spawned from Gizmo." Greta started, turning her head to look up as she said it

"Yeah, and what happened?" Brain questioned, his hand still on her shoulder

"Well, me and Stripe had some wonderful memories together especially that time when he shot a cheater in poker after I told him the Gremlin was cheating." Greta continued and giggled at her last statement

"Yeah, yeah then what happened?" Brain grumbled, getting bored of her romantic talk

"Well, then we all went to the theatre and Stripe then went somewhere so I tried to find him cause I was getting worried, I also escaped the theatre when it got blown up." Continued Greta

"Yeah... then what?" Brain questioned again

"Well, I then finally found him in a department store, well I saw him through the window in a garden centre and... and..." Greta continued, whilst choking on her words on the last part

"And..." Brain said quietly, whilst smirking

"GIZMO KILLED HIM!" Greta screamed, nearly crying in the process of saying it

"Really? How?" Brain asked, curious

"He came racing down in a toy car when Stripe had almost won the battle and Stripe was about to shoot him until... he opened the blinds and the sunlight went through, I was protected at the time because of my sunglasses from the theatre." Greta continued, her big lips then turned to a frown, thinking about the memory

"And through one blast of Sunlight Stripe was dying, plus, he had his finger in the fountain so the boils on his back also stopped him from doing anything. After that, it cursed me to know that he was dead, I loved him Brain, more than anyone, then I swore to myself that if I ever saw that Mogwai again... God help him! I also stayed hidden for days on the streets so no-one would see me." Greta continued whilst going through different emotions

"But, if you love him how come you cling to other people and smooch them and, how did you even get in this building?" Brain questioned again

"Well, about the building, I came in because there were Gremlins; it was a chance to be with my own kind again, reminded me back to the old days, good times. And about my flirty nature, I come on to you and Forster because you have Stripe's brains and your intelligence reminds me of him and as for Forster he is basically the human version of Stripe to be honest so, I imagine that it's him, looking back at me. And the reason I want to help you is because Stripe was my only love and I would be doing this for him." Greta finished

Brain just nodded, taking everything in. This Stripe character looked like he could be a BIG part in his revenge for Gizmo; this was getting better and better. Brain then got a formulated idea in his head; to him, this was going to be spectacular! He then turned to Greta and grinned mischievously.

"Hey Greta." Brain said, whilst grinning evilly

"What? You have something on your mind Brainy?" Greta asked curiously

"Oh yes, and I think that you'd like it." Brain said, his grin got even wider

"What is it?" Greta questioned, she was curious to know why he was acting the way he was

"Well, I was thinking, what if we somehow brought this Stripe or whatever his name is back to life you could get revenge together on Gizmo plus, with my brains and his sadistic destruction or whatever he's good at. We will make an excellent and civilised team." Brain explained, whilst grinning

"You always have to say civilised don't you? Stripe won't do with it, he won't care for it." Greta stated

"TOUGH! He will have to! But, deal?" Brain replied

"Deal." Greta said flirtily "but, how are we going to bring him back?" she asked, whilst putting her hands on her hips

"Well, I'll need the ingredients to make a healing potion besides; he's not the only one I plan on bringing back." Brain replied, whilst buttoning up his jacket

"Really? Who else do you plan on bringing back?" Greta questioned, whilst widening her eyes in surprise

"Well, let's just say that I'll be bringing back 4 little Mogwai's that started it all in this building." Brain replied

Greta just nodded, she knew who he meant but, she was looking forward to see her former master again more than anybody.

"Now come-on we gotta get the goo in some extractors and then get out of here." Brain said, as he started walking and was also trying to find the way to the stairs that he came up from.

Greta just nodded and followed him as they toured down flights of stairs to get to where Brain's dead army was to find Daffy, Lenny and George's gooey remains. When he finally found them he pulled out 3 of the 4 extractors he had from his pockets and extracted the goo up them. Greta, however, was holding up her bridal gown and was gritting her teeth together as she looked around. Brain spotted this and found it really annoying.

"Greta, put down your dress, honestly." Brain whined as he put the extractors in his pockets

"BUT, I DON'T WANT TO GET IT DIRTY THERE'S GREMLIN BLOOD ON THE FLOOR FOR GOD'S SAKE!" Greta screamed loudly

"OK! OK! Don't get carried away, SHEESH!" Brain spat at her "but, it's technically..."

"UNCIVILISED! Yes I know! Can't wait till Stripe comes back! Then I won't have to listen to you going on!" Greta spat back at him

Brain just gritted his teeth. "I'm trying not to lose my temper with you, deary." Brain growled through clenched teeth

"Ha! You're so cute when you're angry!" Greta replied seductively

"Let's just get to Mohawk's burnt body, shall we!" Brain whined at her, before whipping round and walking off quickly

Greta just smiled, giggled and walked after him.

After consuming part of Mohawk's ashes, Brain and Greta looked around for a place to escape well, it was mostly Brain doing that as Greta never had that superior intellect he had. Brain then spotted a pipe on the side, one of them big ones that they both could fit in. He then looked out the Smokey, dirty window close by and saw that it actually goes to a garbage box, he smiled at this, thinking that it would be a good place to hide until nightfall, he then looked at his watch it was actually 7:00pm and it was actually quite dark and it was convenient for him because it was Winter and it usually starts getting dark early then, he then grinned.

"Come-on Greta, down that pipe, NOW!" Brain whined, whilst coming up to her and trying to beckon her down the pipe

He knew that she wouldn't like the smell of trash and would be complaining a lot especially because her stupid bride gown getting dirty so, he just wanted to get this over with.

"WAIT! I need to see where that pipe goes to first!" Greta objected before running to the window that Brain was looking out of

Brain once again slapped his forehead; he knew where this was going. The next thing he saw was Greta whip round to him like lightning and started poking him in the chest.

"I'M NOT GOING DOWN THAT PIPE!" Greta screamed out loudly

Brain only smirked. "What's the matter? Afraid of a little garbage Greta? Awwwww, Stripe will be so disappointed in you." Brain teased, and he was nearly cracking up in the process of teasing her

"Shut up Brain! I just don't want to get dirty!" Greta spat at him, whilst walking backwards to the pipe

"Heh, tough luck cause your gonna get dirty." Brain replied whilst walking to her with his hands towards her

"NO WAY AM I-." Greta started but was cut off as Brain pushed her down the pipe

Brain just cringed as he heard all the noise she made as she was going down and also heard a BIG thump at the bottom and a scream was heard. He then quickly looked out the window again to see if any humans were out there who heard Greta, luckily there wasn't so, he took this chance to slide down to her himself.

When he got down, he then looked around to see if anyone was watching before getting hit on the head by Greta.

"OUCH! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Brain yelled as he turned to Greta in anger, whilst holding his head

"FOR MAKING ME GET DIRTY THAT'S WHAT, YOU HAVE NO MANNERS DO YOU, HONESTLY..."Greta screeched

Brain just yawned in response and as she went on he looked back to see a dog running down the path and knew that his owner would soon come walking by.

"BRAIN, ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME!" Greta screeched again

"Greta, get down!" Brain said, ushering her to get down quickly

"FINE, I'LL GET DOWN! SHEESH! You men are hard work these days!" Greta growled before going down in amongst the garbage

As soon as she got down Brain quickly followed her as he shut the lid of the garbage box. When they both were down in the garbage they sat quiet as they waited for the human to go past with his dog before they planned what to do next.

"So, what now Einstein?" Greta questioned seductively, while winking in a flirty way at Brain

Brain just frowned and tried to ignore the fact that she winked in such a way at him.

"Well, I'll need to go to a shop to get the ingredients ready for the potion and, Greta do you have Stripe's body locked away somewhere? Is it in a Unknown location? Or what?" Brain asked, curiously

"Well, come to think of it, I do actually have Stripe's body, I have his skeleton." Greta replied

"YES! But WHERE!" Brain asked annoyingly, he was getting impatient with Greta's stupidity

"In my hideout, somewhere round here, I think." Greta replied, while trying to think

"Good! Ok, here's the plan I'm going to the shop right? To get some ingredients then we'll go to your hideout." Brain said

"NU-UH! I need to go to the clothes shop and change cause these clothes I have on now are just filthy." Greta whined, before looking round at her bride gown which was covered in dirt and Gremlin blood

"Fine! Whatever you say Greta, we can split ways I'll find a shop and you find a clothes store then we can meet back up here and go straight to your hideout." Brain replied

Greta just nodded in approval.

"Ok, come-on let's see if everything's clear." Brain said, whilst climbing through the garbage box to the top to check

"Is everything clear Brainy?" Greta asked

"Yeah, come-on were getting out of here!" Brain replied, whilst trying to get out of the box and then hitting the floor

Greta then peeped out and looked round.

"Brainy, can you help out of here?" Greta whined sadly

"NO WAY! You can get out yourself!" Brain whined at her, but not even looking at her

"Brainy, if you don't help me out of here in 10 seconds, I'll stand here and... I'll scream." Greta whined sadly then said it seductively at the screaming part

Brain then growled, before whipping round to her with nothing but anger on his face.

"FINE! I'LL HELP YOU OUT!" Brain shouted whilst going to the garbage box

Brain then went inside the box and picked her up bridal style.

"Thanks Brainy, your such a gentleman." Greta said seductively whilst snuggling up to his jacket

"Shut up!" Brain whined in response before he just threw her down to the floor

Greta then got up and rubbed her bottom.

"Well, I'll see you later, Handsome!" Greta said seductively before blowing a kiss at Brain and walked off

When she turned the corner, Brain walked the other way and thought hard.

"_Thank God she wasn't coming to the shop with me, that Greta is so annoying. Anyway, with this revenge for Gizmo, its going better than I thought all I have to do is bring Stripe and the 4 Mogwai's back, ask Stripe to agree with me and create his own army and then it will be perfect!" Brain thought _

"_Gizmo, were coming to get you!" Brain thought again, before sneaking in through the shop door _


	3. POTION READY! and Mogwai mayhem!

**Once again, I do not own the Gremlins characters except for Angela**

**Hope that you viewers there are liking the story ^^**

**And...ONWARD!**

**

* * *

**Once Brain was inside, he shut the door behind him and looked around in the darkness of the shop however, he could see perfectly in the dark as many Gremlins would, his eyes were his torch as he walked around, trying to find the ingredients he needed for his creation.

"Hmmmmmmm, nope, nope."Brain kept saying as he scanned the shelves

Brain then kept walking until he came to the herb shelves where he picked up some Vanilla, camomile and some tea-tree before going to the fruit aisle to get some tomatoes.

When Brain got everything he pulled out his list and looked at it carefully.

"Now then, what have I got? Hmmmmmmm... I've got the Vanilla, camomile, tea-tree and the tomatoes and all I need is... some Gremlin blood."

"_DAMN! I forgot about that I should of got a random Gremlin's blood while we were in the building, DAMN!"_ Brain thought mentally

He then looked around him mentally, trying to think of something, he then stopped to see a blood transferor that was supposed to be for charity and smirked, he knew just what to do as he trundled in the room and shut the door behind him.

After about 20 mins at least, Brain came back out the door with a huge scar on his arm that hurt mentally whenever you touched the scar or touch near it and blood was staining his shirt, but he didn't care, he put his jacket on and walked out the shop.

When he got out, he walked straight to the garbage box to see Greta wearing a leopard patterned gold dressing gown with high heeled shoes that were brighter than the yellow highlighter. Brain then stopped to see that she had a devilish smirk on her face.

"_Oh damn, what's she up to?" _Brain thought mentally, whilst looking at Greta in the eyes

"Hey Brainy, what'cha think?" Greta said lovingly whilst tearing open her dressing gown to see a bra and knickers showing off, out in the open

"Greta, honestly, that is so uncivilised, really!" Brain whined at her in surprise

"But, but – I was trying to impress you." Greta cried

Brain just folded his arms.

"So? Come-on, let's just get to your hideout!" Brain whined, whilst walking past her with the ingredients in his arms

"_God! __I can't wait until Stripe or whoever he is comes back, then she can go on to him for a bit. __In fact, the more she tries to come on to me, the more that I think that she was lying about what she said about Stripe." _Brain thoughtas he walkedbehind Greta, who raced ahead of him so she could lead.

They went through an alley until Greta climbed over a fence with Brain following close behind.

"There it is!" Greta said happily, whilst skipping over to her hideout

Brain just stared at it in awe; it was a small brown shed, with colourful, flashy lights surrounding it also surrounding it was feather boas, Hawaii necklaces, Hawaii skirts and of course, bra's the shed was also painted in a hot pink colour and the name Greta was graffitied on there twice on the front in light pink with hearts on.

"Gorgeous isn't it?" Greta said joyfully

"I guess." Brain replied "But, come-on let's get in there and get cooking."

The 2 of them then went inside and shut the door behind them; Brain went to get started on the potion while Greta went to get changed – again!

After rubbing off all the lipstick marks on the bowl, Brain put in his herbs and squeezed in the juice from the tomatoes before chopping the skin up from the Tomatoes, throwing that in and releasing the Gremlin blood into the concoction. He then got a wooden spoon and mixed it all together. So far, it smelt terrible.

Greta then came skipping in wearing a red cropped blouse, which had her belly showing off and was undone, except for the button at the bottom with a short demin skirt which was nowhere near her knee cap and was still wearing the bright yellow highlighter heels.

As Brain was mixing up the potion he was thinking about his leadership with Stripe, questions ran through his head like...

What's he like?

Will he agree with me?

Would he rather be a loner when it comes to leading?

Brain didn't know, but if there was going to be another leader in the Gremlin horde, he needed to know. He looked at Greta who was dusting the hideout with a feather duster.

"Hey Greta, I have something to ask." Said Brain

"Yeah, what is it?" Greta asked

"What's Stripe like as a leader? Is he really evil?" Brain asked, really curious and ears listening for the answer

"Yeah, he's really evil Brain, he'll kill you for the slightest thing like that poker Gremlin cheater I told you about." Greta said, then giggled after the end of her statement.

"Anything else to say about him?" Brain asked

"Brain, if you want to be joint leader with Stripe, it won't happen." Greta explained

"Why not? what do you mean?" Brain questioned quickly, whilst nearly going out of his mind

"Well, Stripe don't like anyone disagreeing with his commands and always likes to take the lead all the time, likes to be center all the time, he may take you in for 2nd in command but for that its Unlikely." said Greta

Brain then stopped mixing his potion and thought about what Greta had just told him. Stripe was evil, too evil and would rather keep the leading task to himself and with how much revenge was brewing in Stripe's mind he would definately want to go ahead with it himself. Brain then looked up at the ceiling and started mixing again, he was now hoping to be at least in 2nd command at least but, from what Greta was saying he doubted that would happen but, he wanted revenge on Gizmo as much as Stripe did maybe, if not, more. So, he still wanted to bring Stripe back, for now. He looked down at his potion and spotted that it was nearly done. He smiled.

"Hey Greta, I think the potion's done, you can get Stripe's body." Brain said, smirking

"OH GOODY!" Greta screeched whilst running to the cupboard where Stripe's skeleton was held and placed it on her own bed

Brain then poured the potion in the nearest bottle, walked over, put Mohawk's ashes on the table and dropped about 3-5 drops of the potion on them.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING! I THOUGHT WE WERE BRINGING BACK STRIPE FIRST!" Greta shouted, annoyed

"Well, I thought that it would be better if we tested it, on the 4 Mogwai's first." Brain suggested

"Brain, LOOK!" Greta screamed

the ashes, herbs, the toms (tomatoes) and blood turned into one green blob that spreaded out into a Mogwai shape on the table, the next thing was the eyeballs were growing and the fur and everything soon, it was like an all new Mohawk and, he was lying there, just with his eyes closed, Mohawk then slowly opened his eyes, sat up, yawned and stretched.

"OMG! I don't beilieve it, it worked!" Brain exclaimed, enchanted at what he created

Greta, however was too stunned for words.

Mohawk then stood up, crossed his arms and spotted Brain and Greta staring at him, which he found annoying.

"Who are you? Nerd and Ugly?" Mohawk teased, then cackled evilly

"I'M NOT UGLY!" Greta screeched, she was about to run at the Mogwai, but Brain held her back

"Excuse me Mohawk, but I don't think you remember us, you were a spider Gremlin fighting Gizmo last time I checked." Brain said, whilst smirking and holding Greta back

"Oh yeah, that, last thing I remember was dying from fire cause of wimpy Gizmo." Mohawk said, while grinning

"Well, don't worry were going to get revenge on him by bringing back one of his old enimies, Stripe his name is. By the way, I'm Brain and behind me is Greta." said Brain

"COOL! But, how come I'm a Mogwai again?" Mohawk asked, curious and slightly annoyed

"Well, we are saving most of the potion for Stripe, you see, cause he's important." Brain replied "Plus were bringing back George, Lenny and Daffy to."

"George, Lenny and Daffy? SWEET!" Mohawk exclaimed, excited

"BRAIN, MOHAWK HELP ME OUT HERE!" Greta screamed

Brain and Mohawk turned to see Greta running round like a loonatic with a ginger Mogwai with black spots and white fur in her hair that was ripping her hair out. The Mogwai was also laughing his head off like as if nothing was happening and was bouncing on her head to.

"GRETA, YOU IDIOT, YOU SHOULD OF LET ME DO IT!" Brain yelled as he ran to pull the Mogwai out, which he did

The Mogwai was then struggling to get out of Brain's grasp by going mad in his arms and laughing hystericly and his eyes were going in all directions.

"BRING HIM OVER HERE!" Mohawk yelled

As soon as Brain heard Mohawk he ran over to Mohawk faster than lighting with the Mogwai and placed him next to Mohawk, who managed to hold him together.

"Stay Daffy, stay." Mohawk yelled in Daffy's ear, whilst holding him like he was getting arrested

Daffy just looked behind him into Mohawk's evil, piercing eyes before gulping and karming down again, which made Mohawk let him go.

"I remember him, he was part of my army and so was George and Lenny." Brain said to Mohawk whilst widening his eyes at Daffy

"Really? NICE! but, I'm a loner." Mohawk replied

"There, done!" Greta said as she picked the rest of the potion that was going to be used for Stripe

Brain and Mohawk looked round to see another 2 Mogwai's on the table with Greta, Daffy, however, wasn't paying attention.

one of the Mogwai's looked like an old man, he was black and white going here and there but, mostly black. The other one, however was black and white but was mostly brown the black although was only here and there, it was the white and brown that stood out, he also had 2 bucked up teeth and looked stupid to everyone. Known to you viewers though as George and Lenny

"GRETA! WHAT DID I SAY!" Brain yelled in anger

"Sorry Brainy, I thought I'd save you some work." Greta said in response

"Heh, thanks anyway." Brain whined dully

Greta only smiled.

"Hey George and... Dumbo." Mohawk called out to the 2 mogwai that were sitting just next to them

"Hey Mohawk." George just said calmly in response

"ITS LENNY! YOU'VE ALWAYS KNOWN THAT!" Lenny yelled, infuriated

"Whatever!" Mohawk snapped "Now what?" he asked to no-one in particular

Brain just looked at Stripe's skeleton and walked up with the potion to it.

"Lets bring back Stripe." Brain said, as a devillish smirk grew on his face

* * *

**OK, there's a Cliffie**

**hope you are enjoying this story ^^**

**and that formula, its a mde up one, don't try this at home kids**

**What do yo think Stripe going to do when he comes back**

**oh and, REVIEW! **

**Till then, Ciao! ^^  
**


	4. Stripe's BACK! And is badder than ever!

**Once again, I will say that I don't own any of the Gremlins characters except for Angela.**

**Here is Stripe's...BIG...BIG appearance**

**Hope you like it ^^**

Brain then got the potion and started pouring it over Stripe's skeleton from head to toe, left to right, on every body part, you name it was there. After a bit, the skin started growing and raised to the surface, his eyeballs gained their way to their position, his claws came back as well and were sharp as knives and blacker than a pitch black scene, his ears gained skin again and his white streak of hair was coming back but, this time it was even longer than before and was touching the top of his back now. Stripe's eyes then flashed and closed tightly together and his hands turned to fists for a second before he let out a great, big cough, like he was choking and his head raised a bit before he thumped back down again and lay as if he were dead. Everyone waited, all was silent.

"Y-You think he's dead again?" Lenny shivered, whilst hiding behind Daffy, who was just a bit speechless and stopped his madness

"Don't be so stupid Lenny, It's a potion to make Gremlins and Mogwai come back to life not for growing skin and dying again!" Mohawk whined, whilst whipping round at Lenny and crossing his arms like a spoiled kid as he said it

"Oh God, oh God, oh God..." Greta wailed, whilst panicking and covering her mouth in shock

"EVERYBODY! Just, karm down!" Brain yelled over the top of everyone's arguments and wails

Everyone then stopped whatever they were doing and stared back at Brain, even Daffy did the same.

"Now, just to make it clear or not on whether he's actually alive or not, I'm going to test something." Brain explained

"By doing what?" Greta asked

"Just touching him, right here." Brain said, whilst putting his hand on Stripe's shoulder and keeping it there

"Why have I got the feeling that it won't be a good idea..." Mohawk said, whilst cringing and taking a few steps backwards

"Brain, I don't think that you should..." Greta started, but Brain only interrupted

"What? What's the worst that could happen?" Brain said karmly and slightly laughing as he said it

As Brain was coming to the end of his sentence though, Stripe woke up and reacted instantly by grabbing Brain by the tie and dragging him down to his level. Everyone else however, took a few more steps back and shuddered slightly.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME AGAIN, NERD! OR ELSE, THAT WILL BE ONE OF THE BIGGEST MISTAKES OF YOUR LIFE!" Stripe shouted, before throwing Brain straight to the nearest wall

Brain just screamed as he flew but, before he could slam against the wall, Greta only catched him by grabbing his arms and letting the rest of Brain's body drop

"I gotcha Brainy." Greta cooed, whilst looking at Stripe, who was still slightly lying there

"Thanks Greta." Brain huffed, whilst breathing heavily

Greta then helped Brain up then ran at Stripe faster than a 200 mile race car. Mohawk's pace was medium and normal and everyone else was going slower than a hedgehog crossing the road, mostly cause they were scared of Stripe and what he might do next. Greta, however, was overjoyed to see her former master and so-called crush back in her life but, Mohawk, on the other hand, thought that Stripe was cool and wanted to see more of him; but, was still a little scared inside.

Stripe then slowly moved up off Greta's pink, leopard skinned fluffy bed, sat up, held his head and looked all around him.

"Owwwwww... my head..."moaned Stripe, as he held his head and looked round at his surroundings.

"Where am I?" Stripe whined out, he then spotted everyone walking up to him "And, who the hell are you?" Stripe shouted evilly, motioning to everyone.

"OH STRIPE, I'M SO GLAD TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" Greta screamed out in joy, whilst clinging round his head, hugging his head and kissing him on his right hand side on his face "OH, AND AFTER ALL THEM YEARS AS WELL!" Greta yelled in joy again, and then started kissing him all over on the right hand side of his face again.

"GET OFF ME, YOU CRAZY WOMAN!" Stripe shouted, before pushing Greta off him

Brain only chuckled to himself. "At least it ain't me anymore." Brain muttered quietly so that Stripe wouldn't hear him

"Yeah Greta, LAY OFF!" Mohawk yelled, as he came striding up to Stripe

Stripe's eyes just widened when he saw Mohawk, he just reminded him of himself when he was a Mogwai, so bossy, so in control, so powerful, so spoiled, so bratty. Kind of like his son looking back at him, Stripe wanted to get to know this Mogwai because he was just like him but more of a kid.

"Sorry about her, she's so annoying. I just met her and the nerd too." Mohawk said, while grinning at Brain

"HEY!" Brain yelled back, annoyed

Stripe opened his mouth to say something to Brain as well but Mohawk only turned round with more to say.

"So you're Stripe, huh? Your kinda cool y'know." Mohawk said, whilst smiling at Stripe

Stripe only grinned back at Mohawk. "Thanks! You know, I like you, what's your name?" Stripe asked, curious

"Mohawk!" Mohawk replied

"Mohawk huh? Cool! I can see why they called you that, cause of your hair, isn't it? It's great!" Stripe said, whilst starting to fiddle with Mohawk's hairstyle, which Mohawk didn't seem to mind

"Yeah, your streak ain't so bad either!" Mohawk said, whilst crossing his arms

"I guess, but it's nothing like yours, it's a beauty." Stripe said, still fiddling with Mohawk's hairstyle

Mohawk just smiled and nodded in appreciation, he then turned 180 degrees to George, Lenny and Daffy.

"George, Lenny, Daffy stop being scaredy cats and come over and say hi!" Mohawk yelled to the 3 other Mogwai who were clinging to each other, kind of scared to death

Stripe then stopped fiddling with Mohawk's hairstyle and looked up at the 3 Mogwai who were coming over well, Daffy bouncing and George and Lenny walking slowly.

"Ah, they are such scaredy cats you know, I had to be born with them." Mohawk said, whilst keeping an eye on the other 3 Mogwai as they were coming over.

Stripe then looked back down at Mohawk, looked back at the 3 other Mogwai's then nodded.

"HEYA!" Daffy yelled in a high pitched, mad voice, whilst waving manically at Stripe

"That's Daffy, he's cuckoo." Said Mohawk, whilst smiling at Daffy

Stripe widened his eyes and nodded. He was definitely fascinated.

"And, that's George and Lenny coming over. George is the one that looks like an old bag and Lenny's the one with buck teeth, he looks like a buck actually." Mohawk explained, he then ran at Lenny and pulled him closer to Stripe

"So, go on Lenny, say hi you coward." Mohawk teased, while nudging Lenny in the hips

"Ow! Watch it Mohawk!" Lenny shouted back at him, and then pushed Mohawk over, that far away that he nearly fell off the bed, his eyes flashing with rage; he turned to Stripe "Hi." He said nervously, back to his shy, dopey self

"Hey." Stripe replied, speechless at what just happened, and he liked this Mogwai too.

He didn't know why but, he liked Lenny's nature and temper when angry, he liked him the same way he liked Mohawk, like a son, he did look wimpy, dopey and shy but Stripe saw more than that in him, he saw more to the Mogwai than what met his eye and Stripe was going to try and get the braveness in Lenny out. His theory would be correct about Lenny, or so he thought.

Stripe was about to say more to Lenny, like, asking questions and trying to get to know him but, Greta cut in.

"But...DON'T YOU REMEMBER ME!" Greta panicked loudly

Stripe took his eyes off Lenny for a moment and turned to Greta with a malicious grin on his face.

"Hmmmmmmm...Let me think," Stripe started, put his hand on his chin, turned his head away, pretended to sit in a thinking pose and turned his head to her again "NO!" Stripe half-shouted half-laughed before doing an evil cackle

"BUT!-BUT! I was with you when we were playing poker, oh, and, remember the Gremlin sitting next to you, dressed like a woman." Greta said, trying to explain everything

"Yeah! What about it?" Stripe growled

"I was that Gremlin Stripe; I saved you from losing a poker game," Greta replied "And, if you want proof, you got it!" Greta stated before opening her wardrobe to see the outfit that she wore in the past

Stripe just stared at the outfit, shocked, he couldn't believe it, one of his own Gremlins had survived!

"Well, welcome back then! But, you ain't half changed." Stripe said, whilst finally smiling again

"Well, that's a story I'd rather not tell." Greta said, her voice turning quiet and she blushed bright red as she said it.

Stripe then smiled proudly at Greta before turning to Brain.

"And who are you supposed to be, professor nerd?" Stripe teased, then cackled again

"It's brain, just brain! And, you should be grateful that you're alive!" Brain yelled, whilst coming closer to Stripe

"And why should I be grateful!" Stripe yelled back, staring at Brain in the face

"I'm the one that brought you back in the first place!" Brain shouted, coming closer even faster, his devilish finger pointing straight at Stripe

"Oh really, and why did you bring me back!" Stripe yelled back, not threatened at all

Brain just smirked; this was going to be fun. He walked closer to Stripe and stared at him straight in the eyes.

"Remember that brown and white Mogwai that beaten you at your last stand." Brain said, standing like he wasn't scared of Stripe

Stripe's head only tilted slightly.

Brain still had that smacked up smirk on his face. "You do, don't you; he didn't look hard to beat, did he? No he didn't, he looked weaker than a piece of dust, didn't he? You thought when his owner was knocked out, all you had to do was kill him and that Mogwai and your troubles would be over and, that you'd win the battle at last," after he said that Brain paused again

Stripe only gritted his teeth together, getting angry.

"Didn't poor, old Stripey think that? Yes... he did...but he never thought of what Gizmo could do when he flew over, did he?" Brain went on, taunting, with that smirk on his face, still looking at Stripe in the eyes

Stripe only felt his hands turning into balls of fists and rage, but, kept his composure. The 4 Mogwai's spotted that and all 4 of them, even Mohawk, started backing away.

"Yes...he never even bothered to shoot him, did he? At least, I escaped when I could plus, I didn't get spotted you, however, were like a puppy on a string and played with the sunlight, never even dodged it, did you Stripey," Brain taunted again "And, you know what you did, you underestimated him! Maybe you ain't so smart after all!" Brain went on, tauntering non-stop

Stripe then looked at Brain straight in the eyes with rage, his fists balled, hair standing up, eyes gleaming like fire, he never felt so insulted in all his life...until now and Brain had nearly pushed him off the edge.

"That would go down good in a newspaper wouldn't it? So-called Gremlin legend Stripe loses to a puny little Mogwai who's wimpy as well. Awww... what a shame. Maybe you ain't so destructive cause... you lost to a Mogwai, who can't even fight another one of his own kind." Brain taunted again, still smirking with anticipation

That was it, Stripe couldn't take it anymore, Brain had finally pushed him over the edge and now he was going to pay the price. Stripe then bolted off the bed faster than lighting, grabbed Brain by the neck and slammed him against the wall.

"DON'T YOU DARE INSULT ME AGAIN! OR, I SWEAR I'LL BREAK YOUR RIBS, MAYBE EVEN MORE THAN THAT IF YOUR NOT CAREFUL TO WHERE YOUR GOING WITH ME!" Stripe yelled, his eyes flashing dangerously at Brain, who was trying to pull Stripe's arm off his neck

"STRIPE! PLEASE! LET GO!" Greta yelled, whilst rushing down to the 2 male Gremlins and looking at Stripe, her eyes sparkling

"AND, WHY SHOULD I LET HIM GO!" Stripe countered, looking straight at Greta whilst keeping his hand on Brain's neck to possibly kill him

"BECAUSE! Without him, you wouldn't be alive right now!" Greta said, still looking at Stripe

The 4 Mogwai on the bed turned their heads from Greta to Stripe and watched him closely. Stripe then looked back at Brain then to Greta again in a quick motion.

"FINE! I'll let him go!" Stripe yelled

Stripe then removed his hand from Brain's neck and just stared at his victim with gritted teeth. Brain just held the top of his chest, trying to get his breath back whilst looking up at Stripe. All was silent...

"BUT! If, you dare insult me about my death or anything to do with Gizmo that made him somehow succeed against me, Greta and the rest of the troops back in the past...I swear," Stripe started off, whilst coming closer to Brain, stopped, then looked at him in the eye. "I. Will. Kill. You. If possible." Stripe said, before walking away and sitting on the bed. Then everyone went silent again, until Greta said something.

"Brain actually brought you back to help him with his plan to get revenge on Gizmo." Greta said to Stripe, before turning her head towards Brain

Stripe looked up at Brain, his face turning back to anger again. "Oh...so I'm doing the dirty work, am I?" Stripe shouted, but he still stayed put on the bed

"No your not, is he Brain." Greta said, whilst turning her head towards Brain

"Yes, he is actually." Brain replied, having that smacked up smirk back on his face

Stripe then went back into his scary, shouting mode again.

"THAT'S IT! FROM NOW ON, WE'LL DO THINGS MY WAY AND MY WAY ONLY!" Stripe shouted, as he put his legs on the bed and lay back comfortingly against the pillow with his greasy streak of hair sticking to it like a magnet, he then looked back at everyone "Who agrees with me?" Stripe said, whilst smirking

"Me? Totally!" said Mohawk, whilst giving Stripe the thumbs up

Daffy only laughed madly.

"I do, I guess." Said George

"I guess I do too." Said Greta, in a love-sickened tone

"What about you, dumbo?" Mohawk said, while nudging Lenny again

Stripe leaned in closer to Lenny's view and waited for the answer he got. Stripe hoped it was a yes, especially from Lenny's mouth. They waited a moment before Lenny opened his mouth and said.

"I guess I agree as well." Said Lenny, smiling in pleasure at Stripe

Stripe then patted Lenny on the head twice then turned to Brain with his hand still on Lenny's head. "What about you, everyone else has, if you don't you might as well get out of here so, what's your answer?" Stripe said, whilst smirking

Brain looked at Stripe dead in the eye and sighed. "Fine. Yes, yes I agree." Brain said, clearly unhappy

"Yes what?" Stripe teased, whilst keeping his hand on Lenny's head and grinned at Brain

"Yes, Stripe." Brain growled through clenched teeth

Stripe only smirked, satisfied.

"GOOD! Right then, let's start planning!" Stripe demanded as he stood up on the bed and lifted his arms up like as if he was the Gremlin president declaring something important.

As soon as Stripe was about to speak though a human man came through the shed door and saw them. The man only dropped his toolbox, shocked.

Brain then turned to Greta with an annoying look on his face. "YOU DIDN'T TELL ME THAT YOUR HIDEOUT WAS ACTUALLY A SHED OF WHERE PEOPLE LIVED!" Brain shouted angrily at Greta, whilst going out of his mind by waving his arms about.

Greta only smiled cheerfully. "Oops, I forgot." She said playfully.

"Hey aren't you guys the Gremlins from the newspapers?" the man questioned, he then looked over at the 4 Mogwai, confused "What are those furry things?" the man asked again

"Anyone have any bright ideas?" Greta panicked, whilst clinging to Brain and hiding behind him for cover

Brain clutched his chin trying to think of something he then whispered his thought up plan into Greta's ear but, Stripe, however, had other plans.

"Hey, um... Mr. ..." Stripe said quietly like a small child who was meeting a stranger

"Yes Mr. Gremlin." The man replied, happily

"TAKE THIS!" Stripe yelled as he flung out the gun that he had behind his back and kept shooting the man repeatedly, Stripe only cackled as he did it, this was making him happy, he kept on shooting as blood flung out like rocket cannons. He then finally stopped when the man then just fell back, dead.

Greta looked up from hiding in Brain's jacket to see the dead body in her hideout.

"OMG..." Greta said, speechless

Stripe blew the smoke off his gun and smiled. "Ahhh... it's so good to kill again." Stripe said evilly whilst sighing

"Mark! Is that you? What's going on out there?" called a voice

"Now what?" Greta panicked

"We make a run for it!" Stripe yelled as he ran to the door

"Stripe, are you crazy!" Brain yelled, but everyone was already following Stripe to the fence "Hey! Wait for me!" Brain yelled as he caught up with everyone else

Once the Gremlins and Mogwai were over the fence they heard an ear-piercing scream.

"Ahhh... another one bites the dust." Stripe said, whilst cackling

Everyone else just stared, speechless, except for Daffy.

"Come-on guys, let's go!" Stripe said as he ran ahead of everyone

He and the others then ran into the alley, peeped round and walked out.

"Come-on guys, the streets are free to walk!" Stripe said, whilst cackling and jiggling excitedly

**So now what do you guys think is going to happen? **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter ^^**

**REVIEW! **

**And till the next chappie, ciao! ^^**


	5. Walking through the streets of New York!

**Once again I don't own Gremlins; I don't own any characters except for Angela (she's coming in sometime later)**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! ^^**

**

* * *

**Stripe led the pack, casually strolling through the streets of New York, grinning as he walked; he loved the fact that he was finally getting revenge on Gizmo, his worst enemy and this time, NO ONE! Was going to get in his way, not even anyone that was alongside him right now was going stop him, he wanted this revenge, his 1st time failed so he was desperate for it, in fact, more than that, he was hungry for it, craving for it. If he didn't get revenge this time then he would practically wreck everything and possibly more if he didn't get it, he wanted it so badly that he couldn't really describe how much but, he was like a vampire swooping in for his favourite blood and Gizmo was his favourite blood, what he wanted right now was Gizmo's head on a stick, he smiled at the thought, oh how much he wanted to kill him so, how much he wanted to...

"STRIPE! THIS IS CRAZY, WALKING ABOUT THE STREETS, NOT CARING AT ALL IF SOMEONE SEES US, WHAT IF SOMEONE DOES, THEN WE'LL BE IN TROUBLE!" Brain shouted, nearly going out of his mind

Stripe then snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Brain "You were saying?" Stripe asked, clueless, as they walked

"I was saying that it's risky to walk out here where the whole neighbourhood can see us, especially the kids they'll be saying MUM! DAD! There are some monsters outside and then they'll see us then we'll be goners'!" Brain yelled

"Personally Grain..." Stripe started

"IT'S BRAIN!" Brain yelled

"Yeah! Whatever," Stripe snapped "I don't personally mind it and, if they do spot us I'll have this gun, Greta can smooch them to death and you well, I don't know really." Stripe whined, before quickening his pace and walked ahead, the 4 Mogwai's following him

Brain then stopped and stared at Stripe as he walked, he did not like him. At. All.

Ever since he came back things had changed, really changed, he hated the fact that everyone would cling to Stripe All. The. Time. He didn't like how Stripe was so popular with other Gremlins.

Was it cause of his streak of hair that made him uneek?

Was it his plain, cold-heartedness?

Whatever it was, Brain couldn't grasp it and, whatever it was, it wasn't working for him. Greta then came over, put her hand on his shoulder then; they both kept on walking through the midnight streets.

"You never thought he was going to be that evil and demanding, did you?" Greta said to Brain, not looking at him

Brain turned to look at Greta, but they kept on walking.

"No... No I didn't, I thought that he would at least agree with me on something and be a bit more y'know...what's the word..." Brain whined

Greta then took her hand off Brain's shoulder and frowned.

"Civilised! I knew you were going to say something along the lines of that! I know Stripe, and, I told you that he don't care for it! I told you all the warnings! But, did you listen? NO!" Greta shouted, but quieter than normal so Stripe wouldn't hear

Brain was about to protest but, Greta said something before he could.

"Oh, and another thing Brain, you can't always get everything your own way!" Greta whined, before frowning and walked off straight to Stripe

Brain watched as Greta walked off to Stripe and frowned with anger "Tell that to Stripe." He muttered as he slouched behind everyone

Brain's plan to get revenge on Gizmo had gone to a complete mess thanks to Stripe taking over; he now wished that he never brought back Stripe in the first place or, that Greta even said his name for that matter but, you never know with Gremlins, they could change and change in Stripe is what Brain needed if they were ever going to get along... or he could get worse.

Stripe then jumped round, faced where everyone else was and started walking backwards.

"Ok, here's the plan first, I'm gonna spawn my own army of normal Gremlins next, we somehow find Gizmo's home then, we break down the door which will shock them terribly, especially with seeing me again then we will kill Gizmo and his stupid human friends and then, WE WILL BE VICTORIOUS MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Stripe said, excited and evil as ever as he walked but, stopped walking when he done an evil laugh

"Stripe! SHHHH! You'll wake people up!" Greta whispered, whilst putting a finger on his lips

"WHO CARES!" Stripe shouted, annoyed, before pushing Greta's finger off his lips, he then looked at everyone else "Any objections?" he asked, before folding his arms and smirked in an evil manner

"OBJECTION!" Brain yelled, who came running up to Stripe

Stripe's smirk then turned to an annoyed expression. "What is it Rain?" Stripe grumbled, officially not in the mood

"IT'S BRAIN!" Brain yelled, stopping at Stripe's feet, staring him in the eye

"Whatever! Anyway, what is it?" Stripe grumbled, obviously wanting Brain to get over with it

"Well, we can't just go barging in through the door like that!" Brain whined

"WHY NOT!" Stripe shouted, obviously wanting to go with his original plan

"BECAUSE! That will be too open, that's not us Gremlins!" Brain whined, he then got on top of the nearest trashcan and explained his idea "we need to be sneaky, silent, that silent that they won't even know that were there and, we could send a spy down to Gizmo's level, we'll be partying and hiding in the loft of course and they could report back Gizmo's weakness and when we have enough information, we'll use it against him! So, Stripey, what'cha think?"Brain said, before folding his arms and climbing down from the trashcan

"Brain, really, you're a total nerd!" Greta whined, whilst clinging on to Stripe, love-sickened

"YEAH! NERD!" Mohawk yelled

George only nodded in agreement and Daffy just laughed in his usual mad way. Lenny, however, said nothing.

"Stripe, surely you don't agree to that load of rubbish." Mohawk laughed, he laughed for a bit then looked back at Stripe

Everyone then stared at Stripe and were surprised at what they saw. Stripe was grinning evilly, rubbing his hands together in a malicious way and looked up at Brain, his blood red eyes flashing dangerously.

"BRAIN! THAT'S THE BEST IDEA I'VE EVER HEARD!" Stripe screamed, he was still rubbing his hands tightly, grinning evilly

"WHAT!" Greta yelled, slightly jealous

"WHAT!" Mohawk and George joined, Mohawk, slightly jealous and George, surprised

Daffy only laughed madly again, like usual. Lenny said nothing but, looked like he was in a thinking pose, he looked like he was going to cry, his maroon eyes were sparkling and he was frowning as if something bad was going to happen.

"OH BRAIN, THAT'S A GREAT IDEA! JUST WAIT UNTIL I RUB THAT IN Gizmo's SCRAWNY FACE! Plus, it will be heart-breaking, if possible. COME HERE!" Stripe yelled, happily whilst grabbing Brain's head, tucking it under his arm and rubbing it with his fist, hard and quick

"OW! Stripe, let me go will ya!" Brain yelled, whilst holding his head for dear life

"Ok, ok! SHEESH!" Stripe whined, whilst letting Brain's head go then, walked off

"_At least_ _we can agree on something."_ Brain thought

"Right then, first, we need to find a hose!" Stripe said, looking round quickly

"Why?" Brain asked

"Well? Weren't you listening to the beginning of my plan? We need an army, don't we, and it won't be good enough with just 3 Gremlins and 4 Mogwai's will it?" Stripe said to Brain, whilst folding his arms

"Correction! 2 Gremlins and 4 Mogwai's, I ain't really the army girl." Greta said, acting like a model

"OBJECTION! Greta, you somehow escaped the theatre explosion, you're more than an army girl and you're fighting, whether you like it, or not!" Stripe yelled, then cackled, he loved being the leader

"Humph." Greta grumbled, not amused

Mohawk then spotted a water gun on the floor and while everyone else was bickering, he walked over, picked up the water gun and checked to see if there was any water inside, sadly there wasn't, he then spotted a tap on the side of the wall and walked over, he then just about reached the tap and turned it on, he quickly opened the place where the water goes inside the gun and put the gun under the running water, whilst also trying not to get himself wet. When he done it, he ran back over to everyone.

"STRIPE! STRIPE!" Mohawk yelled, whilst running with the water gun that was almost bigger than himself

Stripe and others looked down at Mohawk to see him with a water gun.

"What are you doing Mohawk! You could have gotten yourself wet! And more Mogwai is the last thing we need!" Stripe yelled, agitated

"NO NO! I got it for you to help spawn some Gremlins for the army." Mohawk said, grinning

Stripe then grabbed the water gun, went in a nearby alley, locked the door and started spraying himself behind the door, coughs and screams were heard and so much more.

"You know, I'm glad I ain't watching." Brain said, turning to Greta

"I know, I'd hate to know how I came out of him." Greta replied

After a while, Stripe came out with about 30-40 Gremlins behind him, they all looked the same and acted the same though, nothing special about those one's. Stripe then rubbed his back slowly whilst sniffing under his armpit, it was sweaty.

He then turned to everyone, including the Gremlins he only just spawned.

"Alright then, MARCH!" Stripe yelled, as the spawned Gremlins got in line and started marching down the town, quiet as mice trying to find a piece of cheese.

"So, what now?" Mohawk asked, as the army of Gremlins along with everyone else walked through the town

"Well, we need to find out where Gizmo lives, don't we?" Stripe said, as they walked through the streets

"I guess so." Mohawk replied, whilst striding next to Stripe

As they walked, however, Greta looked round New York's finest streets when she heard something signing... it sounded like... a Mogwai and it wasn't any old Mogwai either, it was no other than...Gizmo. Greta stood still and looked round to try and find out where the sound was coming from, she then spotted a shop with TV's inside and went closer, she was sure that it was one of them that was making the noise and, she was right, 1 TV was still on and it was a newswoman with the latest news from what had happened inside the building, she leaned in and listened just to make sure.

"Earlier today, the clamp centre building was taken over by some kind of monsters, some also turned mutated due to the Science lab inside that was full of potions. But, thankfully, the monsters were finally stopped thanks to a creature dressed in a Rambo headband with the humans that helped him stop them." The newswoman explained. She then held the microphone over to Gizmo, Billy and Kate. "Mr. and Mrs. Peltzer, Gizmo, anything you'd like to say?" she questioned, smiling brightly at them, the camera then turned towards them showing Billy and Kate holding Gizmo in that same box and the Rambo headband still remained round his head and he looked cute as ever. Greta then turned round like lightning.

"STRIPE! BRAIN! GUYS! COME HERE!" Greta yelled at the top of her voice, trying to get their attention

"Greta! What are you doing over there?" Brain yelled back

When hearing Brain yell, Stripe, the Mogwai's and the spawned Gremlins looked round at Greta.

"Brain, tell Stripe to come quick! Gizmo's on TV!" Greta yelled

"You've got to be kidding!" Brain yelled back, but Stripe, the 4 Mogwai's and the Gremlins were already running at the TV. Brain only sighed in annoyance "WAIT FOR ME!" he shouted as he ran after the swarm of Gremlins and managed to get ahead of some of them.

Everyone then crowded round the small TV with Stripe being at the front of course. Brain then somehow managed to get through to the front and they all watched, ears listening.

"So, have you ever fought them before?" the newswoman asked, before handing the microphone to Billy to answer

"Yes. They came to Kingston falls and me, Kate and Gizmo defeated them then." Billy answered

Stripe just growled, his memories of dying were coming back to him, he was about to punch the TV but, Greta spotted this and stopped him by grabbing his arm and pulling it back. Stripe just growled in defeat as he let his arm drop.

The newswoman turned to Gizmo. "Awww... isn't he a bundle of joy." The newswoman cooed as she knelt down to tickle Gizmo's chin, the camera then zoomed in on Gizmo. Stripe just screamed at the sight of Gizmo, even the sight of Gizmo made Stripe want to kill him.

"MY EYES! THEY BURN!" Stripe screamed as he watched the sight of Gizmo smiling like he had just won the lottery

Brain only slapped Stripe round the head.

"OH GROW UP STRIPE!" Brain yelled, whilst turning his head towards Stripe "I'm trying to watch the telly!" Brain said firmly, before turning his head back to the telly

Stripe only gritted his teeth in protest, he would have attacked Brain but, his worst enemy was on the TV that he desperately needed to wipe out before he could do anything of the sort.

"So, Gizmo, what did you do to kill the spider Gremlin?" the newswoman asked

"I used my Rambo bow and arrow, it was easy too." Gizmo replied, smiling at the newswoman

It was Mohawk's turn to punch the TV.

"LET ME AT HIM! LET ME AT HIM!" Mohawk screamed as he ran at the TV trying to punch it, but George and Lenny held him back

"Mohawk! Karm down will ya!" Lenny yelled as he pulled on Mohawk's arm

"EASY! I'LL SHOW YOU EASY!" Mohawk screamed at the TV, as he struggled to get free of George and Lenny's clutches

The 3 gremlins, along with the army however were too focused on the TV to deal with Mohawk and the sound just weren't heard for them.

"So, what are you going to call your little squad the...Gremlin busters?" the newswoman asked

Billy looked at Gizmo and Kate, who nodded in agreement.

"Gremlins busters it is." Billy said, smiling

"_So, if you have a Gremlin in your house...who ya gonna call?" _the newswoman sang

"GREMLIN BUSTERS!" Billy, Kate and Gizmo shouted, raising their arms in the air

"Ok, so where do you live?" the newswoman asked politely

Billy panicked. "Why would you want to know that?" he questioned, curious

"Well, when you are older we may write a life story on how you, your Mrs. and Gizmo stopped these monsters and how they came here in the first place." The newswoman said

"Ok, I'll give you my address." Billy replied

"Brain, have you got a pen and paper?" Stripe asked, turning to him

Brain pulled both items out of his pockets.

"Yes, why?" Brain asked

"BECAUSE YOU HAVE TO WRITE THE ADDRESS DOWN!" Stripe snapped; he turned to the spawned Gremlins "BE QUIET!" Stripe shouted

Immediately, the Gremlins stopped laughing and looked at the TV. Brain got his pen and paper ready to write it down and was listening for it from the TV.

"Ok, the address is 35 Rogue Hall Avenue." Billy said to the newswoman, who writed it down

Brain quickly writ down the bits he got.

Billy then said the address again, which gave Brain the chance to get the parts he missed.

"Ok, then we'll be shutting off air, that's all from the legendary Gremlin busters. Tara." The newswoman finally said, before the program was over

"Legendary! Yeah right!" Stripe whined as he folded his arms

George went up and pressed the off button for the TV.

"Come-on, we gotta find the house!" Greta yelled as she tried to get past a whole lot of random Gremlins

"Slow down Greta!" Stripe yelled, as he tried to keep up with her

Greta then stopped at a sign and read it.

"Rose Hall Avenue..." she said out loud, she then looked round the corner and leaned round, she could just about see it. "Rogue...Avenue..." she read, she then finally got it

"_It's round the corner!" _she thought, she smiled, proud of herself

Stripe, Brain and the others then just got up to Greta panting heavily.

"GUYS! I FOUND IT, IT'S ROUND THE CRORNER!" Greta said happily, also love- sickened. Again!

"Let me see!" Stripe said as went ahead to look at the sign

"YOUR RIGHT GRETA!" Stripe said, surprised "_Maybe she ain't so stupid and kissy-wissy all the time." _Stripe thought to himself "Come-on everyone! Onward to revenge!" Stripe yelled, as he ran down the road to look at the door numbers

Everyone else then came round the corner and watched Stripe look carefully at the doors.

"What number was it Brain?" Stripe called out

"35." Brain replied, whilst looking at the list

Stripe nodded and kept looking until he finally came across it.

"GUYS! I think I found it!" Stripe yelled, he hoped that nobody that lived there could hear him

Everyone then nodded and ran over to Stripe. They then all stared at the door.

"This it then?" Mohawk asked, looking up at the door

"Of course it is, unless Brain got the wrong address." Stripe replied

"I DID NOT! I have superior intellect, unlike you!" Brain shouted

"Oh shut up Brain!" Stripe yelled, turning his head towards Brain "Now, how do we get in there?" he questioned to no one in particular

"Stripe, I can hear someone coming!" Greta whispered

Stripe listened for a moment; he could hear voices on the other side of the door and they were coming closer.

"CRAP! Guys, get round there!" Stripe yelled, ushering everyone round the side

The door then swung open to see Billy, Kate, Gizmo and the Futterman's come out the house.

Stripe and the others peeped round, grinning evilly.

"_Just wait until he finds out I'm back! Then I can rub it in his face." _Stripe thought, whilst watchingthem closely

When they had finally gotten into the car and drove off, the Gremlins came out of hiding.

"That's good, there gone, out of the way, now it will be no problem. We just gotta somehow get into the house before they get back." Said Brain, whilst grinning

"WAIT! I've got a plan!" Stripe yelled, he then motioned everyone to stand where he was standing "See that loft hatch there..." Stripe said, whilst pointing up at it

Everyone nodded.

"One of us has to get up there and somehow open it, but to get to higher ground we'll climb those trees and we'll have to jump over from them." Stripe went on

Everyone nodded again.

"Cause that loft is where we'll be hiding, now who's going to open it, maybe one of you Mogwai cause you're the right size and find it better to hide so, who volunteers?" Stripe said, turning his head to Lenny and keeping his eyes on him

Mohawk then started jumping about. "ME! ME! ME!" he yelled whilst jumping up and down with his hands up

Stripe then grinned at Lenny, which made Lenny shiver slightly.

"Why are you looking at me for?" Lenny asked, scared

Stripe only picked him up.

"Heh, cause it's your job Len. Come-on everyone, up the trees!" Stripe yelled, pointing to the trees while clutching Lenny tight round his waist

Lenny struggled to get free, but it was no use, Lenny felt like running away from the whole lot of Gremlins never mind being trapped in Stripe's clutches, he could just about breathe Stripe had him that tight.

"Ok Len, here's what I want you to do first, I'll throw you down the chimney right, which will send you down to the house, you search through the house for the loft key and use it to open the loft, ok?" Stripe explained, whilst looking Lenny in the eye

"Ok, but, why did you pick me? why not Mohawk or George or maybe even Daffy, I bet even he could do better than me." Lenny replied, before frowning

"I would of Lenny, but I want to test you out plus, I like you and you know Mohawk and George, you don't always have to go with there rules or anyone else's ok, don't let them tell you what to do." Stripe said, grinning

Lenny nodded. "Why are you telling me this?" Lenny asked, confused

"Because Lenny I want to get your braveness and courage out of you." Stripe said, he then smiled at Lenny "And surely there's that evil Gremlin inside of you waiting to come out."

"Uh...I guess so..." Lenny said quietly

"Good, I'll take you up to the roof." Stripe said, smirking

Lenny only started shivering again, he knew it...

He was doomed.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter**

**tell me, what do you think is going to happen next?**

**REVIEW! ^^**

**And until next time, Ciao! ^^  
**


	6. Gremlins in the HIZZOUSE!

**Once again I don't own Gremlins or any characters except for Angela**

**Hope everyone is likeing the story so far ^^**

**Angela: Hey! When am I coming in?**

**Me: don't worry Angie you'll be coming in soon.**

**Angela: you sure? *gets claws out***

**Me: yes! Yes! You will!**

**ONWARD! TO THE STORY!**

**

* * *

**The gremlins then advanced to the trees and climbed through the brown, autumn, crunchy leaves, Stripe, who still held Lenny tight, did the same.

"You're lucky that you're doing the mission Len otherwise, I would have made you climb the tree yourself." Stripe said, as he pulled himself up the last branch to get to the middle of the tree where the others were waiting.

Lenny only said nothing which made Stripe look straight at him.

"You're not scared of me...are you Len?" Stripe asked, curious, tilting his head slightly as he got to the end of his question.

Lenny's eyes then widened with surprise and, even though his hands were round his belly, one of his fingers could feel his heart, beating, loudly, like a drum, no, louder than that, it was faster than the speed of sound.

"_Oh no! What should I say? I bet if I say yes Stripe will kill me, say no, just, say, no!" _Lenny thought mentally as he looked into Stripe's cold blooded, red eyes

"Len? You're not answering me!" Stripe whined as he looked into Lenny's scared, little maroon eyes

"NO! No, I'm not scared of you Stripe; it's just that the mission... it's making me nervous." Lenny said quickly

Stripe smiled at him.

"Good, because, I don't want you to be scared, mark my words; I won't hurt you, ok? Unless you make mad. And I know that you won't do that, will you Lenny?" Stripe said, still smiling

"NO! No, of course not." Lenny replied

"Good. And, about the mission, just be brave, ok and be quick to cause it will be utter chaos if they see you when they get back." Stripe said, his smile turning into a straight face

Lenny nodded.

"So, you ready?" Stripe asked

Lenny only nodded again.

Stripe then pushed through the crowd of Gremlins with Lenny in his clutches and walked through to the edge of the tree first, he looked round to see if there was anyone out luckily, there wasn't. He then looked at Lenny.

"You ready?" Stripe asked again

"Of course I am." Lenny said politely

Stripe only nodded and quickly hoisted him up towards the target, the chimney.

"Ok." Stripe whispered to himself, he then started swinging Lenny slightly "3...2...1..." Stripe yelled, before he finally let go of Lenny.

Lenny, who was in the air, was heading for the chimney and was coming to the spout.

"WAHHHHHH!" Lenny screamed, as he tightly closed his eyes and fell down the spout of the chimney

Stripe, who was watching everything, smirked proudly and folded his arms, Mohawk then walked up to him with an annoyed expression.

"Why out of the 4 of us did you pick him, he's weak and a dumbo, even Daffy could do better than him!" Mohawk whined, annoyed as he folded his arms

Stripe only kept his eyes on the loft hatch.

"Mohawk, shut it!" Stripe yelled, not looking at him

Mohawk's mouth then dropped open and his eyes widened in shock, he never thought that Stripe would ever talk to him like that, especially with the other 3 Mogwai around, he was more evil than all of them and yet Stripe treated him like an outcast. So far, he was jealous, jealous of Lenny, he wanted to be Stripe's TOP Mogwai and 2nd in command, if necessary.

"_I'll have a talk with Stripe later and ask him who he likes best, then that may put Lenny off liking him. Ha ha_!" Mohawk thought as he grinned to himself in delight.

* * *

With Lenny...

Lenny slowly opened his eyes in mid-air to see bricks on the side which were going quickly out of vision and a fire casket at the bottom for his landing. Luckily though, there wasn't a fire brewing. Lenny felt like superman doing this.

He was now coming to the bottom of his destination he then quickly closed his eyes and twisted his feet ready for landing.

As Lenny landed though, he landed on his bottom then somehow bounced out of the fire casket and landed right next to it.

Dizzy, Lenny sat on his bum trying to stop himself feeling light-headed, he felt like fainting actually especially with banging his head on the side of the chimney when he landed inside of it. Lenny also felt his head going left and right over and over again, he slowly lifted his hands on it to stop it, he blinked his eyes, the room looked tilted and was going round, he felt really dizzy and light-headed. He sat there for a few seconds before it all came back to him, he then looked at his left arm and saw that there was a trickle of blood on his hand, just a tiny dot of it and there was a patch of fur that was blood stained.

"_I must have scraped my arm as well as banged my head." _Lenny thought to himself as he looked at the bottom of his arm, which was bleeding badly

Lenny then shrugged it off and stood up; he was in the living room of the house, he turned his head to look round at his surroundings there were brown leather seats with a fire casket, which he just came from, with a 42 inch TV above it. For the floor, there were floorboards, the wood coulor, and solid as a rock plus, there were different paintings all over the room, the wall was just pure white, there were also photos of family memories on the window silk.

Lenny then walked out of the living room and turned round to check to see if he could find anything loft related. But, throughout the whole room, he couldn't see anything so, he moved out of the living room and turned right to the coat rack, where there was actually nothing there cause of everyone taking their coat's out just before they made their plan to get in the house.

Lenny however was quite close to the coat rack, so, he moved backwards until he was against the wall and looked up, there was a shelf, but, it was above the coat rack. He looked closely at the shelf to see if there was anything that was on it, and, to his luck there was actually something there, it looked Silver and was gleaming in the hall light at him. Lenny smiled.

"_Maybe that could be the key." _Lenny thought to himself as he looked up at the silver, glimmering dot on the shelf "_But how do I get up there?" _Lenny thought again as he looked round, trying to find something to help him advance up to the silver object.

He then spotted a cabinet, which was next to the coat rack itself and got into a thinking pose. He stood in that pose for a few seconds before eyeing the nearest coat hanger and staring at it for a few seconds before looking back at the silver dot on the shelf. He then folded his arms and smiled, his plan ought to work great.

He then made a climb for the cabinet which was an easy climb up and looked up at the coat hanger nearest to him and smiled, his buck teeth sticking out with faith in himself and his plan. He then sighed and breathed in and out, still facing the hanger, walked to the edge of the cabinet and stretched his arms up.

Lenny then bent his knees and stood for a bit before finally jumping for the hanger with all the strength he had left in him and jumped for it.

When he got close enough to reach it, he held onto to it with a tight grip and just about looked up at the shelf, Lenny then slowly made his way to the beginning of the hanger and looked at the bottom of the shelf. When he was confident, he let one of hands his go of the bit nearest the shelf and touched the bottom of the shelf, then let his other hand drop from the hanger and pulled himself up to the shelf.

Tired, Lenny sat down cross legged on the shelf for a bit to cool down and to catch his breath back, working for Stripe was tiring. He looked down at the shelf when... the key was right next to him! Lenny blinked for a moment, then, made a grab for it, on the side of it there was a crumpled up piece of paper attached to the side of it.

"Loft key..." Lenny read from the paper before putting it to the side, his eyes then widened and, he read the paper again

Realization hit him as he smiled, proud of himself, his tiredness then washed away as he quickly jumped down from the shelf, landing on the cabinet, then, from the cabinet to the floor. He then looked back at the key. "Wow..." Lenny whispered before walking straight to the stairs.

He climbed up them all easy with the key in his hand, he clutched it tightly as he looked up at the ceiling for the loft hatch, and he then spotted it.

"Now how am I going to open that?" Lenny said to himself

He looked at his key, and then at the loft, there didn't seem to be a padlock or anything key related up there. He then looked to his right and spotted some kind of pull rope just touching the top of a basket box. Curious, Lenny climbed on top of the basket box and pulled it. When he did, escalated stairs came downwards to the bottom, where the floor was. He once again smiled, he loved this.

Lenny then climbed up the escalated stairs to the loft hatch, where he nearly banged his head on the ceiling he looked at the hatch closely and saw that it had one of them slide locks which you had to push it out of the way it was locked to open it. Lenny did just that, then, pushed the door forward, where it slammed hard on the old wood.

Lenny then helped himself up, still clutching the key tightly, he looked up at the sky lighter that be's on the top of the house and, he knew that was where the others were waiting to go through, he then saw a stepladder that nearly hit the ceiling in the corner of the loft. He then giddily skipped over to it and pulled it over to where the sky light was and climbed up it. When he came to the top, he saw a padlock and it was also chained up so no-one could get in or out of.

"_This must be where the key goes." _Lenny thought as he put the key straight into the hole of the padlock.

As he turned the key, it clicked, which mean it worked, he then finally pulled the key out, letting all the chains plus, the padlock fall to the ground. Once he done that he pulled the sky lighter downwards by the handle and... It was open!

Lenny then jumped up towards the bar of the sky lighter and pulled himself up to the roof and wiped his forehead when he got up, he then looked towards the gremlins in the trees and gave them thumbs up, meaning that he done it and that they could come over.

"Stripe, LOOK!" Brain yelled, as he pointed to Lenny through the leaves

"What? What is it?" Stripe asked, as he tried to push Greta off his chest

"It's Lenny! He made it!" Brain replied, smiling

"WHAT! LET ME SEE!" Stripe yelled, as he pushed through many Gremlins

Stripe then got through and looked through the leaves that they were hiding in and saw Lenny right over there.

"You'd better get everyone ready Stripe." Brain said, smirking as he looked at Lenny, who was waiting patiently

Stripe's face just turned to anger.

"NO WAY! CORRECTION, you get everyone ready, I'm going to Lenny." Stripe shouted "OUT OF MY WAY!" he shouted rudely as he pushed Brain aside so he could get to the edge of the tree to show himself.

"Humph. How charming. NOT!" Brain whined, he was getting frustrated with Stripe. AGAIN!

"Lenny! That was spectacular! You did great, I'm so proud of you! We'll be over once Brain gets everyone together." Stripe yelled from the tree to Lenny

Brain only growled as he heard Stripe say his name and frustrating job. This made Mohawk and Greta laugh under their breaths and some of the spawned Gremlins as well. Brain only gave Stripe a death glare with his teeth gritted however, Stripe was too busy with Lenny to notice.

Lenny only smiled as Stripe said kind words to him, he really loved it.

"_Wow, this is great! I did it! My first mission by myself and I did it!" _Lenny thought to himself as he smiled, full of pride _"you know, I love working for Stripe, he's different, he may be bossy sometimes but, he always has something good to say at the end of it. He's made me really confident." _Lenny thought again as he smiled, thinking these good thoughts _"I should work for him more often y'know Stripe is the only Gremlin that's ever had faith in me well, maybe George now and again but, Stripe's faith was a lot stronger. I can't wait to help him kill Gizmo. Wow... maybe I am a really evil Gremlin." _Lennythought_, _smirking

"_And surely there's that evil Gremlin inside of you waiting to come out."_ Stripe's voice in his head replayed it over and over again

That saying replayed in Lenny's head over and over again. He could picture Stripe saying it repeatedly, like a record. "_What did he mean by that?"_ Lenny thought, then frowned "_All I'm used for is lifting things and being told what to do, I'm like a slave, you know, I'm starting to debate now on whether helping Stripe is good idea. I bet he'll start bossing me about and teasing me, just like Mohawk. I bet you!" _Lenny thought mentally

Anger rushed through him like a tidal wave, he didn't even know who's side he was on anymore. His thoughts were then interrupted by Stripe landing on the roof with a loud THUD! This made Lenny fall back with surprise he was grinning at Lenny in a sadistic way whilst folding his arms.

"Good job Len." Stripe said, before grinning again

"Heh...thanks." Lenny said nervously

Lenny then started moving backwards slightly but, Stripe only jumped to the other side of the sky light and picked him up again.

"There's no need to be scared Len. I can see it in your eyes, I won't hurt you, ok?" Stripe said, trying to put it in his best comforting words

Stripe then laid him down in his arms and held him as if he was a baby.

"See? Am I hurting you now?" Stripe said, whilst grinning

Lenny quickly shook his head.

"Good." Stripe replied, he then turned to the gremlins in the tree "Ok, everybody in!" he yelled

Then, all the spawned Gremlins came running and jumping down the skylight faster than 10,000,000 cheetahs'. Daffy then soon joined them, by doing a mad laugh, then cannon balled down. Greta then came past, blowing a kiss at Stripe before jumping down quickly. George then came past giving Lenny thumbs up before jumping down as well. Next was Mohawk, he stopped when he saw Lenny and gave him a death glare, which made Lenny cringe, before jumping down wildly.

Brain then came up to both of them and smiled at Lenny.

"Good Job!" he mouthed to Lenny before giving Stripe a death glare and joined the others by jumping down

"So Lenny, want to jump down yourself?" Stripe asked, whilst looking at Lenny

"No thanks." Lenny replied, whilst looking down at how high it was to jump "I'd rather go with you." He said to Stripe, whilst looking back at him

Stripe only smiled.

"Ok then." Stripe said as he grabbed the skylight's hold "ALLEYOOP!" He yelled before jumping down himself, with Lenny in his arms and, slamming the skylight down as if nothing happened.

* * *

**So, now what do you think is going to happen?**

**Please review! ^^**

**And, till the next chapter, ciao! ^^**


	7. The Spy

**I do not own Gremlins, they belong to Joe Dante all except for...Angela**

**Angela: YAY! **

**Hope you like this chapter!**

**

* * *

**The others, except for Brain were preparing a landing for Stripe, it was nothing special really, just a blow up box, the spawned Gremlins were lazy, so, they just did their own thing, Brain also wasn't doing anything, mostly cause of his pure hatred for Stripe so, it was mostly Greta, Mohawk, George and Daffy every 5 seconds, doing the work.

"QUICK, BRAIN, GET ME THAT PUMPER!" Greta yelled as she ran round in circles, panicking

Brain, who had his back turned to her, turned his head round slowly.

"I'm not doing anything!" Brain snapped, whilst facing the wall

"But, if you don't, good ol' Stripey's gonna go through the ceiling." Mohawk sneered, whilst grinning like a naughty child

"Yeah! And with Lenny as well!" George exclaimed, before frowning

Brain then turned round.

"Well, Lenny can survive, just, not him." Brain shouted, before turning round again

"OH FOR GOD'S SAKE BRAIN!" Greta screeched, she then turned to Daffy "Daffy, go get the pumper over there, and, hurry!" Greta demanded as she looked up at the Gremlin that was coming down

Daffy, being as mad as he is, understood and ran madly whilst laughing, in a hyper state over to the pumper, where he grabbed it first handily before running like a road runner back to Greta with the pumper before giddily bouncing away to do his own thing.

"Thanks Daffy!" Greta called, as he bounced away

She then inserted the pumper into its component and started pumping down until it was pumped, which then Stripe landed on it with it all still standing up but, it wheezed like a broken trumpet.

"Thanks for helping me down Stripe." Lenny said politely, as Stripe let him free

"Ah, no problem Len, get some rest eh." Stripe replied, as he tried to stand up on the rubber

Lenny only nodded and walked off to the right. Stripe eyed him for a few seconds before trying to walk across the rubber, then falling flat on his face as he came to the end of it.

"Owwwwww..." Stripe growled, as he lifted his face up from the rubber

"You ok Stripey?" Greta cooed as she came over to his spot

Stripe turned his head to her. "Yeah, fine, thanks for the landing by the way." He said then grinned at Greta

Greta only blushed. "You're welcome." Greta replied, embarrassed "Should I help you off?" she asked

"Uh, yeah, why not?" Stripe replied, whilst smiling

Greta then held one of her hands out for him to hold on to, Stripe struggled to get up but, he eventually managed, grabbed her hand with his and jumped off quickly with the 2 Gremlins still holding hands.

"Hey Stripe." Greta whispered

"What!" Stripe whined

Greta only giggled. "Were holding hands." She said, and then giggled again.

Stripe looked down and saw that they were, actually, holding hands.

"BLERGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" Stripe screeched before quickly yanking his hand away

Stripe then turned round to walk off but, Greta's hand was on his shoulder.

"Oh, and Stripe." Greta cooed

"What..." Stripe replied flatly, whilst turning his head slightly

Greta only responded by giving him one, big, kiss, right on his left cheek.

"Complements from me." Greta declared, joyfully after she done this kiss

"Right..." Stripe replied, freaked

"See ya later then Stripey." Greta cooed again

Stripe only nodded and quickly walked off. As he walked though, Greta just stared, once again, in love.

"He's soooooooooooo cute..." Greta said dreamily, whilst blinking her eyes "Ahhhhhhhh..." Greta whispered, as she fainted, love struck. AGAIN!

As Stripe walked, he passed Brain who was folding his arms and smiling, Stripe only looked back at him before, once again, walking off. Brain, however, interfered as he walked.

"So, you got a crush on Greta, eh?" Brain sneered, as he watched Stripe walk past

Stripe turned to Brain, really annoyed. "I'm guessing that you saw everything and, the answer to that is no, she's so ugly y'know." Stripe whined, he then started walking again

"Stripe's got a crush; Stripe's got a crush..." Brain teased, whilst pointing at Stripe

Stripe only came charging at him. "SHUT UP BRAIN! I DON'T EVEN LIKE HER!" Stripe shouted, whilst raising his arms in the air

Brain only held his hands up. "Whoa... easy tiger, I get it, ok." Brain said, then gave Stripe a devilish grin

Stripe only gritted his teeth, and then, walked off in a huff.

"Stupid kissy-wissy Greta! Stupid Brain and his stupid remarks!" Stripe muttered as he walked past Lenny, who had only just gotten off the rubber landing.

* * *

Lenny then looked up to see George running over to him.

"Wow Lenny, I can't believe that you did that mission, and, completed it, I'm really proud of you." George said, when he came to a stop to Lenny

Lenny just smiled, his confidence was getting better. "Thanks George." Lenny replied, whilst putting his hands behind his back

"Hi-five Len!" George called, as he raised his hand in the air

Lenny just did a hi-five back.

"You know, I'm glad that I have a friend like you Lenny, I really am." George said proudly, whilst smiling at Lenny

Lenny was about to say something back but, before he could, he saw Mohawk coming over and he looked evil as ever. He then stopped still and crossed his arms whilst grinning; Lenny was now frowning and was shivering slightly. George however, just had his normal face on, like nothing had happened.

"What's this? An all dumbo's alike gathering?" Mohawk teased, he then started cackling

"Shut it Mohawk! At least it ain't all about you, like it used to be." George snapped, not scared at all of Mohawk

Mohawk then stopped cackling and swiftly turned to George. "Shut up George!" Mohawk yelled before turning to Lenny and looked straight at him, seeing all his fear in his eyes.

Lenny just gulped. Whatever Mohawk wanted to say or do, he just wanted him to get it over with. Mohawk was coming closer to him now, he hated it when Mohawk would bully him and just wanted it to stop.

"Listen Lenny, you're just a big, fat, dumbo. And that ain't ever going to change." Mohawk teased, whilst poking Lenny's belly at the words 'big' 'fat' and 'dumbo'

Lenny only shivered, not saying a word.

"_Just ignore him like Stripe said, just, ignore him."_ Lenny thought mentally

"And, Lenny, I know that you're attached to Stripe, you really like him don't you, like a father-son relationship isn't it? You think you're the number 1 Mogwai on his list, don't you? Cause, he's giving you all the attention." Mohawk continued

"Mohawk, why don't you just go away!" George shouted

"QUIET!" Mohawk snapped, whilst turning to George, he then turned back to Lenny "So what's your answer to that?" he questioned playfully, whilst grinning.

"Well...Uh...I-I-I..." Lenny started; he just couldn't get the words out

"Forget it Lenny! You obviously think that he likes you the best when he actually doesn't, the Mogwai he likes best, is. Me." Mohawk said, still smiling and grinning

Lenny only said nothing again, he felt so scared, and, he never thought of Mohawk feeling so jealous, he was obviously green with envy that he got to do the mission and that someone, apart from George said something kind to him for once and, it was one of the evil Gremlin legends as well who said it so, he could see why Mohawk gave him that death glare before he jumped down.

"Why you ask? Well... for one I'm more evil than you 2 and Daffy, two, I have a Mohawk, a hairstyle kinda like his, and three, I'm black furred." Mohawk went on, showing himself off as he said these words

"WHAT'S YOUR FUR BEING BLACK GOT TO DO WITH ANYTHING!" George screeched, obviously annoyed

Mohawk turned to him. "Well, Black is an evil colour and, I have the most of it." He turned back to Lenny. "But, what I'm saying is, stay away from Stripe! He's mine! Ok! I'm the only one that's ever going to do the missions! Ok!" Mohawk shouted, coming really, really close to Lenny

Lenny just quickly nodded.

"Good." Was all Mohawk said, before walking off

Lenny just stared at what was ahead of him, still as a statue. George came over to him.

"You ok Lenny?" he asked, worried for his friend

"No, not really George." Lenny replied, deep in thought

"Its not cause of Mohawk, is it?" George questioned

Lenny only shook his head. "I need to go do something." Lenny said quickly, then, rushed off

George just stood still for 5 seconds before shrugging his shoulders and walked off in a random direction.

* * *

Mohawk was running faster than the speed of light, trying to find Stripe, he really needed to ask him something. Pronto. He then stopped running for a moment and started to walk backwards until, he finally bumped into something, Mohawk then turned round slowly, it was another gremlin! He then spotted in a dusty, old mirror that his mohawk was flattened, thanks to bumping into that gremlin, he gritted his teeth together. He hated his mohawk when it did things like that especially, when it was someone else's fault.

"NOW LISTEN BUB! I DON'T NEED YOU GOING ROUND, MAKING MY HAIR LOOK A STATE AND, IF YOU DON'T FIX IT I'M GONNA..." Mohawk shouted, the Gremlin then turned round and looked straight down at him, he then realized who it was

"STRIPE! I-I DIDN'T REALIZE! I-I-I..." Mohawk screamed, panicking

Stripe then knelt down to his level. "It's ok Mohawk, you didn't know. Anyway, what are you doing here?" Stripe asked

"Well, I..." Mohawk started but, Stripe only interrupted

"As a matter of fact Mohawk, I was looking for you. I need to tell you something." Stripe said, whilst grinning

Mohawk's eyes then widened. "What is it?" he asked

"Well, I was thinking, I do need a 2nd in command for my army, don't I?" Stripe trailed off

Mohawk just nodded.

Stripe scooted round behind Mohawk and put both hands on both shoulders and turned his head one way close to his ears.

"Well, I was thinking... would you like to do it?" Stripe asked, whilst grinning evilly at him

Mohawk just stood still for a bit. He clasped his hands together in glory, which was his dream opportunity and guess what? Stripe was going to give it to him, and, he was glad, really glad, in fact more than glad, he was ecstatic, he never felt so happy in all his life. This to him; was going to be fun commanding everyone, especially one certain Mogwai.

"_Ha! He does like me the best! I can't wait to slack Lenny off, more him than anyone also that nerd too, yeah! I can't wait! I may have been a loner before but, this time, I'm gonna take this more seriously!" _Mohawk thought proudly

He started rubbing his hands together, thinking of all the disgusting deeds that Lenny could do, his malicious red eyes gleamed like lasers. He turned back to Stripe with a dirty grin.

"Stripe, you got yourself a deal!" Mohawk said, whilst grinning and putting his hands on his hips

Brain, who just heard what Mohawk said, clenched his fists into tight balls and growled at the devious pair, who were now shaking hands.

"Remember though Mohawk, it's only when I'm not around. Ok?" Stripe said firmly

Mohawk then frowned slightly, whilst shuffling his feet and was looking down at the floor. He then looked back at Stripe.

"Alright then, I still want the job though." Mohawk replied, his face straight

Stripe then stood up and grinned. "Good, well, if I need you to cover up, I'll let you know." Stripe said

Mohawk just smiled. "Stripe, thanks a lot!" Mohawk said joyfully, before then running off

Stripe then watched Mohawk go for a bit before turning round to see...Brain behind him and he wasn't happy.

"YOU IDIOT!" Brain shouted, enraged

Stripe just stared at him like nothing happened. "What?" Stripe whined, not caring

"YOU JUST PUT MOHAWK IN 2ND COMMAND SPOT, DON'T YOU REALISE THAT THIS WILL DOOM US ALL!" Brain screeched

"What do you mean by that then?" Stripe asked, confused

"Mohawk's a spoiled brat you know! He's gonna make us all do disgusting things for him to treat him like a king, he's no leader material! That's why I had to take over before!" Brain exclaimed

"OH! And you are!" Stripe exclaimed back, whilst folding his arms

"Well, yes!" Brain replied, whilst repeating Stripe's action

"Brain, 2 things, one, he's more confident and evil than you anyway and two, I'm the leader so, I make the decisions round here! Got that?" Stripe shouted, looking straight on at Brain, not caring what in the world he said

Brain just raised his eyebrows. "And?" he whined

"Brain, if you don't clear off and agree with me, I swear you're going to get it!" Stripe growled, whilst looking at his claws to see how long they were

"Stripe, can I just say, you, are very, uncivilised! And, fine! I will agree with you and clear off but, I still don't think Mohawk should be taking that role. Now, if he makes this loft into a spider den or something don't be crying to me for help!" Brain said, before walking off

Stripe just smirked and thought nothing of it. "Heh...loser." Stripe muttered

* * *

Mohawk was just running round like he won the lottery. "YES! YES! YES!" Mohawk cheered as he ran, he then ran past Lenny, but said or did nothing

Lenny was walking slowly, VERY slowly, like he was worried about something, and that, indeed, was true.

"_Should I really be doing this?" _Lenny thought as he walked past many, random, Gremlins "_I know it's wrong but, I'm evil, ain't I?"_ Lenny thought again, his eyes sparkling with worry

He then saw Stripe ahead of him; he then hid behind the nearest thing, trying not to get seen. He then peeped round at Stripe again. _"That's it! I've made up my mind! If I do it, I guess it won't be so bad at the end of it."_ Lenny thought

Lenny then started running straight to Stripe. "Hey! Stripe!" Lenny called "I really need to talk to you, pronto!" Lenny yelled as he ran

Stripe then whipped round and looked down at Lenny. "LENNY!" Stripe exclaimed cheerfully

"Look, I really...really..." Lenny exclaimed

"I know! You want to talk to me. So? What is it?" Stripe asked, curious

"Well..." Lenny started; he then looked all around him "Can we talk somewhere private?" Lenny asked, looking back at Stripe

Stripe just widened his eyes, then nodded. The 2 of them then went to a corner in the loft, where not many gremlins were and stood there for a moment before Stripe turning his head to Lenny.

"So? What is it then?" Stripe asked

"Well, you know Brain's plan when he said that there was a spy involved." Lenny explained

Stripe then nodded. "Yeah?" he asked

"Well, I know someone that can help us defeat Gizmo." Lenny replied

Stripe then knelt down to his level and stared hard at Lenny, ears listening.

"Really, who?" Stripe asked, curious as ever

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter ^^**

**Now what do you think the answers are in these questions?**

**1 - Does Stripe really have a crush on Greta?**

**2 - How much longer will Brain have to keep up with Stripe's demands?**

**3 - Who of this spy that Lenny is speaking of? (I might of gave it away DX) **

**and finally...**

**4 - Was this a good chapter?**

**include your answers in your review ^^ cause I'd love to know what you readers are thinking **

**and, till the next one Ciao ^^**

**Gremlins: Yeah! Ciao ^^  
**

**include your predictions in your review  
**


	8. The Reunion

**Same as the others, I don't own Gremlins and blah blah**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter ^^**

**

* * *

**Lenny just smiled and said. "Well, let's just say that there a friend of mine, we've been friends for nearly 6 years now and, she's the very best when it comes to spying."

Stripe widened his eyes. "She? So how sneaky is she exactly?" Stripe asked, not taking his eyes off Lenny for a second

"REALLY sneaky, she's quieter than droplets of water and a mouse combined; plus, she's a really good manipulator, she manipulated me a few times that it's unbelievable!" Lenny replied

Stripe then grinned his most devilish grin ever and looked away for a moment. "_Hmmmmmmm... this_ _spy girl could help me take Gizmo out; there are 2 types of spying either, she just spy's at all times or she can manipulate him and write down information afterwards either way, she sounds like the perfect spy. Heh heh! But, there is one...slight...problem. Is she evil? Cause, if she isn't that's going to be one...BIG problem." _Stripe thought

He then looked back at the innocent, buck-toothed Lenny and stared straight at him. "_I'll ask Lenny; he seems to know a lot about this spy then, I'll take it from there." _Stripe thought "Lenny is this girl evil?" Stripe questioned

"Nope, she's actually really nice, unless you make her angry of course and, trust me, you don't want to." Lenny explained

Stripe just nodded, stood up, turned away and thought hard. "_DRAT! So she isn't evil then, now what?" _Stripe thought, as he stared at the nearest wall.

He then thought of something. A malicious smirk crept up on his face; this was going to be good. He turned back to Lenny "Lenny, could you possibly bring her here tonight this, can certainly not wait until tomorrow night!" Stripe questioned quickly

Lenny only frowned and looked down at the floor. After a bit, he lifted his head up and sighed. "Fine...I'll bring her tonight but, I need a lot of time off once I do." Lenny replied, annoyed

"Thankyou Lenny! Thankyou! Thankyou! You're the best!" Stripe cheered, whilst picking up Lenny and hugging him really tight "And, I can assure you, you'll have a lot of time off after bringing her in." Stripe said

Lenny, however, couldn't really say much because he couldn't breathe Stripe was hugging him that tight. "Stripe...can't...breathe...squeezing me...too tight." Lenny managed to breathe, as he struggled in Stripe's arms

"Oh, sorry Len." Stripe said, whilst letting him free "I just got carried away there." Stripe whispered

"Stripe, can I just ask you something though?" Lenny questioned

"Yes, what is it?" Stripe asked

"How am I going to get out of the house?" Lenny questioned.

Stripe then looked round; trying to find somewhere Lenny could exit from, he then looked at the loft door; it was left open. He walked over, put Lenny down and looked down the hatch; the ladder coming from it was still there. Stripe then started climbing down the ladder with Lenny following close behind. When he got down to the bottom, he was on the balcony to the stairs; Stripe then looked round until he spotted the front door right in front of him, he then turned to Lenny.

"Lenny, the front door, go out through there!" Stripe exclaimed, whilst pointing at the door

Stripe then jumped on the stair handrail and slid down it on his bum before getting off at the bottom, Lenny followed but, only by slowly coming down the steps. Stripe then ran to the coat rack where Lenny was at before and grabbed the nearest key on the shelf and tried to unlock the door, Lenny then came over and waited. Stripe then turned to look at him.

"How did a little guy like you manage to reach the shelf then?" Stripe asked, whilst turning the key and grinning at Lenny

"Well, let's just say that I swung for it." Lenny replied

Stripe was now pulling on the door handle for it to open. "BLASTED DOOR!" Stripe cursed as he pulled on the handle

"Uh Stripe...it's already open." Lenny quietly said, as he watched Stripe try to pull it open

Stripe then stopped pulling to notice that the door was actually, already open and sighed. "You know, I could've broke the handle off if you didn't tell me." Stripe said, whilst smirking

"Yeah... but then we'd be in trouble." Lenny replied, whilst walking slowly to the door

"I guess...but then..." Stripe playfully said, whilst grabbing the door handle

"STRIPE!" Lenny yelled back

"What?" Stripe laughed as he took his hand off the handle and burst into laughter "Ha ha! Just playing with you Len." Stripe said, after he finished laughing

Stripe then opened up the door to Lenny out; Lenny only walked forward and turned to Stripe.

"So, anything I need to know before I go?" Lenny asked, whilst looking at Stripe

"Well, when you and her get back you have to somehow get up to the roof and go down the skylight again, I'll set up that rubber landing at the bottom for when you both get down." Stripe explained

Lenny only nodded. "Ok, anything else?" he asked

Stripe's face then changed from a smacked up smirk to a serious look. "Look Lenny, when you tell her about the spy job, don't tell her that I'm evil, ok!" Stripe said, serious

"But wh-..." Lenny started

"JUST DON'T OK!" Stripe shouted

Lenny only frowned and sighed. "Oh...ok then...I won't." He whined

"Good. Here, take this." Stripe said, whilst handing him a walkie talkie

"What's this for?" Lenny asked, whilst looking closely at his talkie

"To contact me, just to let me know things that are going on in the streets with you oh, and stay away from the water alright!" Stripe explained

"Ok, ok Stripe I get it. Look, I really must get going." Lenny whined as he jumped out to the doorstep

"Well then Lenny, good luck!" Stripe exclaimed

"Thanks!" Lenny replied

He then turned away from Stripe and walked off into the darkness.

Stripe grinned as he watched Lenny walk, when he was out of sight, he slammed the door and locked it before wondering back up to the loft.

Quiet as a mouse, Lenny walked through the streets of New York, slipping past many houses as he went, Lenny only smiled at himself, he never thought of himself as sneaky.

Lenny then looked up at the midnight sky and stopped walking; the stars were up there winking glamorously at him for good luck, Lenny only smiled at the sky before he started to walk again.

"_How am I going to find her?" _Lenny thought questioningly, as he walked to the end of the path.

He then turned a corner, he was now out in the city itself, all the lights in the shops were off and all advertising billboards were shutting down for the night, everything was off; all except for the street lights but, lucky for Lenny, they were dim but bright enough at least for himself to see where he was going.

"_I think I can remember her house and what it looks like well, I hope that I can, I really do." _Lenny thought, as he walked on

He then stopped and took something out of a fur pocket that he had, it was a photo, a photo of 2 Mogwai and one of them was him. They were both standing outside something; Lenny figured it was the house.

"See! I knew it was the house! I knew that it was New York that she lived in!" Lenny whispered to himself, as he looked over at all the happy memories that he and he best friend shared.

He then felt something rubbing on his hand, something rough and hard against his fingertips, he then turned the photo over... stuck to the back with tape was a bracelet. It was silver on the outline, also on there were some gold and silver beads inscripted with the Mogwai and Gremlin language on them and, in Bronze, big letters was his name **(in English)**, decorated with some fancy patterns on the letters.

"Wow..." Lenny whispered, as he felt the bracelet

He then looked down from the bracelet, there was a note written there, he looked at it and read it, it said...

_This is for you to remember me_

_Love ..._

Lenny only frowned, why didn't he notice the bracelet before? He now felt extremely bad for not noticing it, he then undone the tape from the bracelet, picked it up and put it on his wrist, the streetlights bounced off his name making it shine bright as ever.

"There!" Lenny said, as he smiled at his best friend bracelet

He then lifted the back of the photo back up to his eyes and looked to see if there was anything else there and, there was actually something it read...

_Mobile number_

_07534462218_

"_Hmmmmmmm... that could be useful... really useful_." Lenny thought, as he looked at the back of the photo where the number was, and then started walking again, whilst turning the photo back over. "Now, where in New York is thenearest telephone box?"Lenny whined out loud, whilst looking at the photo of him and his best friend and walking at the same time.

But, whilst looking at the photo however, Lenny felt his head bang into something. "Ouch..." Lenny muttered, whilst holding the part of his head that he banged.

He then looked up to find out what he banged in to and, standing right in front of him was a telephone box, he then looked beside him and there was a £1 coin right next to him, he picked it up and smiled up at the telephone box.

"_YES! This couldn't have come at a better time!" _Lenny thought cheerily

He then raced round to the front of the box, since he was round the back of it, walked in, put the £1 coin in the hole and, whilst looking at the back of his old memory photo, dialled the number in and waited. He held the phone to his ear and listened, no-one had answered yet, Lenny then started shivering vibrantly, and his whole body was like a wobbling jelly, he was basically shivering all over, he nearly dropped the phone; he was vibrating that much.

"_Oh God! I feel so nervous, what if she doesn't recognise my voice? What if she doesn't remember me? Oh God... oh God...I bet she'll hate me after all of this y'know." _Lenny thought, as he shuck vibraitingly

He then waited patiently until someone answered.

"Hello?" Came the voice from the other line

"WAHHH!" Lenny yelled in surprise, whilst accidently dropping the phone out of his hands, her voice had made him jump greatly, he then quickly picked up the phone and smacked it to his ear "Hello _, you made me jump!" Lenny replied, whilst holding the phone to his ear.

* * *

**Authors note: when _ comes in it means that it's the name of the spy don't worry, you viewers will find out what their name is at the end of this chapter and I don't just want to let it spoil it for you now. (It's just for this chapter)**

**

* * *

**"LENNY! IS THAT YOU!" the voice on the other line screamed in happiness

"Yes _, it's me and listen, I have a mission for you, so want to meet up in New York?" Lenny asked, whilst also trying to karm the other voice down

"OH YES! DEFINATELY! When do you want to do it? Tomorrow? Yep! Definitely tomorrow..." the other voice went on, they sounded really excited

"_, I actually want to meet up with you tonight and, never mind if it's not possible, just get here right now!" Lenny shouted down the phone

"But Lenny, it's nearly midnight! And I was sleeping as well until you woke me up!" the other voice groaned in annoyance

"I'm sorry _ but this is important! Besides, there's a spy mission waiting for you." Lenny said back

"A SPY MISSION! OMG! I HAVEN'T DONE ONE SINCE WE PARTED Y'KNOW!" the voice screamed in excitement down the phone "Ah, 6 years together and 6 years apart, sweet isn't it?" the voice cooed

There was then a long pause.

"Yeah, I guess it is so, you know in New York my phone box is called The Big Apple so, meet me round the corner from that in that dead end, long wall bit, ok?" Lenny explained

"Alright then Lenny, I'll be over!" the voice replied with enthusiasm

"GREAT! I'll see you there!" Lenny exclaimed, whilst smiling happily "Oh, and stay away from water!" he joked

"You know I will! See ya Lenny! Bye!" the other voice cheered, excited

"Bye!" Lenny replied softly

And then she hanged up.

Lenny then put the phone back its position and sighed. "_Wow... after 6 years, I'm gonna see her_ _again...gee...I'm really, really looking forward to this...ah, I've never felt so good in all my life..." _Lenny thought happily

A bubbly smile crept up on his face and he felt himself blush with excitement, he then randomly fell back to the floor and was about to take the photo out again to look at it when... his walkie talkie beeped, disturbing his thoughts, Lenny only groaned as he took it out in annoyance and pressed the button.

"Lenny! What's going on out there! Have you found her yet? What's going on? Are you ok?" Stripe yelled in worry from the other line

Lenny found it difficult to answer because of Stripe going on but, as Stripe karmed down he started to say his answer.

"Karm down Stripe, everything's fine! I'm actually meeting up with her somewhere in New York and then we'll both be right over." Lenny replied

"Great! And Lenny, when you get back, you and her tread carefully, Gizmo and his petty human friends are back so were keeping it down up here well, were having a party up here so we toned down the music a bit." Stripe went on "And, remember what I told you."

"Yeah, yeah! Stay away from the water!" Lenny grumbled

"NO! I meant the other thing!" Stripe whined

Lenny then knew what he meant and frowned. "Oh, right." He said in a sad tone

"Look, Lenny, I know it's hard but, you're just going to have to do it, Right?" Stripe replied

"I guess so." Lenny whined

"Good boy! I'll see you later then; I'll be waiting with a cocktail. Bye!" Stripe finally said, before cutting off

Lenny then pressed the off button on his talkie and started walking again. "_Why? Oh why? Must I lie to you _ I'm sorry if I get you in the biggest mess ever, I'll understand if you don't want me as a friend after all of this." _Lenny thought as he then turned the corner at the end of the path.

He then spotted the dead end, long wall place where he was supposed to meet his best friend and walked closer into the darkness of the area. Lenny yawned, he felt so tired, and working for Stripe was definitely tiring. He then spotted a sack next to him, it looked comfortable and it was dry, he then looked inside it, very dry, there was no sight of water in it or near it. Lenny shrugged, he could use a bit of rest right now so he just climbed in and snuggled inside it and fell off into a deep, deep slumber.

* * *

Half an hour later...

Lenny woke with a start, it was really blurry when he woke up, he was still half-asleep, he rubbed his eyes, he was still in the sack, which was good, right? Lenny then turned round behind him to see a pair of brown eyes looking at him quizzically. Lenny, thinking that he was seeing things, then rubbed his eyes again, his eyes then started to adjust, staring at him, was another Mogwai but, a Female, more like the Female version of Gizmo with a few changes.

"Lenny?" the Female Mogwai questioned "Is that you?" she asked

"Angela..." Lenny said in shock

The 2 Mogwai then stared at each other in shock; memories came flooding in for both of them. Angela smiled, her eyes sparkling, tears of joy ran down her face. Lenny smiled as well; a tear rolled down his cheek and hit the sack, making it damp.

"ANGELA!" Lenny screamed, crawling over to her

"LENNY!" Angela screamed back, who was also crawling up to him

The 2 Mogwai then hugged each other tight, not letting the other go for a second; they were both so happy to see each other again.

"I missed you so much." Angela whispered, whilst hugging Lenny tight

"Yeah, me too." Lenny replied, whilst hugging on to Angela

They then sat there inside the sack, holding on to each other tight for what sounded like eternity until they let go but, Lenny was holding on to Angela's waist, while she was holding on to his shoulders.

"So, Lenny, what was this spy mission that you were telling me about?" Angela asked, excited

Lenny's smile then faded slightly. "Angela, we have a lot to talk about." Lenny replied

Angela only nodded, prepared for what he was about to say next

* * *

**So, now you've found out about the spy**

**Angela is owned by me ^^  
**

**The reason that I didn't describe Angela is because on my profile, there is actually a description about her looks, personality and everything you need to know about her so, go to my profile if you want to know what she looks like and stuff ^^**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! ^^**

**What did you think?**

**Please review ^^**

**Ciao ^^**


	9. A Harsh Meeting

**As I said in the other chapters I do not own Gremlins they belong to their respectable owner Joe Dante. ^^**

**However, Angela is owned by me ^^**

**Hope you are enjoying the story so far ^^**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

"Angela, about the mission, it isn't an assignment from me." Lenny said, whilst hanging his head down slightly

Confused, but curious, Angela tilted her head slightly, put her head back to normal position and stared hard at Lenny. "Well, who's it from then?" she asked

"You're not going to like it if I tell you." Lenny said slowly

"Lenny, JUST TELL ME! WHO IS IT FROM?" Angela whined impatiently

"Fine! It's from a Gremlin and..." Lenny started

He then looked up to see Angela shaking and turning pale slightly, her cream fur was standing up on end and her eyes were twinkling with fear. Angela felt her heart beat really; really loud...it hadn't beaten that fast and loud since... what happened before, memories started running back to her mind again, she then started breathing really heavily. Lenny spotted this and only hugged her tight.

"Angela, forget about what happened before, it's over now." Lenny said softly, as he rubbed her head and pushed it deeper to his chest

"I know, but it still haunts me now and, I'm not doing it if there's any Gremlins involved." Angela cried, as she buried her head in Lenny's soft fur

"Well, there not involved in the mission, they're the ones asking you to do it." Lenny said, trying to karm her down

"OH GOD, THAT'S EVEN WORSE!" Angela screamed

She then clinged to Lenny, grabbing his fur really hard, shaking like a leaf, the torture that she went through in the past was too much for her but then, Lenny went through it with her as well and he had gotten over it easy but, she had a lot more heartbreak and torture than he did.

"Angela, I swear this Gremlin won't hurt you." Lenny lied "_Until she disobeys or something." _He thought

"You sure?" Angela questioned, whilst looking into Lenny's big, maroon eyes

"Of course I'm sure! I wouldn't lie to you now, would I Angie?" Lenny said sweetly "And, don't worry about the others, I'll protect you, with me by your side, you won't ever get hurt." Lenny said bravely

"Wait. There's more than one?" Angela cried quickly

"Well, yeah but, just give it a chance Angie. PLEASE!" Lenny begged

Angela then let go of Lenny and thought about what she should do.

"_Why does Lenny want me to do that mission so badly?_" Angela thought, as she looked down at the floor "_I mean, it ain't like Lenny wanting to be VIM of something is it? But, he's my friend, he won't sell me off will he?"_ she thought, whilst keeping her head down

Angela then lifted her head up, she had made a decision.

"I'll give it a go! Even if there is Gremlins involved." Angela said happily

She then smiled devilishly at Lenny before walking closer to him until she was right by his face. They both stared into the other's eyes with happiness brimming on both their faces, it was such a warm moment, and all was silent.

"You're a brave girl Angela." Lenny whispered, as he looked in to her warm, milk chocolate eyes

"Well, as long as I have you by my side, I'll pull through nicely." Angela replied, not taking her eyes off him for a second.

Lenny only smiled and blushed but, the blush was really tiny and faint, so Angela couldn't see it. Lenny then extended his hand to her "Shall we?" he asked sweetly

Angela only smiled, nodded and took Lenny's hand.

The two of them stared one last time at each other before crawling out the sack together. Then, by taking each other's hands they walked back the way Lenny came, hand in hand.

They walked out of the alley (the dead end one) and walked round into the New York streets, they past the Big Apple telephone box and walked on through the streets, all was silent; all that was heard was there footsteps padding on the pavement.

As they walked, Lenny then turned to look at Angela out of the corner of his eye for a second, before resuming back to his thoughts.

"_Come-on Lenny! Say something to her you idiot!" _his head cursed mentally

Lenny then once again turned his head slightly towards Angela but, before he knew it, he could feel his head twist back round the way he was originally looking. He once again blushed as he heard Angela giggle next to him.

"_UH! Why do I feel so vulnerable? I mean she's just a friend to me. Right?"_

Lenny gripped her hand tight.

"_RIGHT?" _

He gripped Angela's hand even tighter. He felt the urge that he needed to keep her safe no matter what; nothing was going to stop him from doing that tonight. He then ran fast as lighting, gripping Angela tight. _NOTHING._

"Lenny, why are we going so fast?" Angela questioned worriedly

Lenny only kept going, with determination spread across his face. Angela only raised her eyebrows and frowned.

"Lenny, please stop!" Angela exclaimed

But Lenny kept going; he wasn't going to stop, not until they get back into that house.

"LENNY, IF YOU DON'T STOP, I'M GOING TO SCREAM SO LOUD!" Angela screamed

Upon hearing this, as they were about to turn the corner, Lenny skidded to a stop and let go of Angela's hand, he turned his back to her, regaining his thoughts. He clenched his fists into balls as he faced the Peltzer house across the road.

"Lenny...you're starting to scare me." Angela whimpered.

Lenny only sighed, his back still turned and he was facing still towards the house. "I'm sorry Angela; I don't know what's got into me." Lenny replied.

He turned to face her, Angela looked close to crying, he knew she was worried about him. "_I'm not driving her away am I?"_ Lenny thought mentally

He couldn't have her walk away from him, she meant so much to him, she had been his only friend since the incident and, even though they were away from each other for 6 years, he still knew her, his only friend. Of course George was his friend, but that was different. When he first met her, she changed his life; and now, since seeing her, he felt so vulnerable round her, he didn't know why. What was this feeling that he was getting? Well, he was going to find out for himself.

"Lenny, are you ok?" Angela whispered

Lenny walked towards her, grabbed both of her hands and held them tight. He looked into her worried eyes and kept a straight face.

"I don't know Angie; it's just that I... well...," after saying this, he paused for a moment. "Angie...I think...I..."

Lenny was about to say the rest of his sentence when...

"BEEP BEEP! BEEP BEEP!"

"What's that noise Lenny?" Angela questioned

Lenny only reached into his pocket and pulled out his talkie, it was calling; he sighed in annoyance.

"Dear God... its Stripe." Lenny replied groggily

"Who's that?" Angela asked

But Lenny didn't answer; he just pressed the answer button. "Hello." He said randomly

"LENNY, WHERE ARE YOU! YOU'VE BEEN OUT FOR NEARLY AN HOUR!" Stripe shrieked down the talkie

Lenny just cringed as the sound waves of Stripe's voice hurt his ear mentally.

"Stripe! Will you karm down! Were outside the house! Well, coming to it. But you just keep your scales on!" Lenny yelled in annoyance

"Well, sorry for being worried! But anyway, see you in a bit." Stripe replied

"Sorry Stripe, it's just that i'm really stressed and..." Lenny started, but Stripe interrupted

"Len...Len...Len...it's okay, I understand look, you'll be getting a break after you bring your friend here. Just relax, ok? And I'll see you later." Stripe replied and cut off

Lenny then pressed the cut off button himself before heading towards the road to cross with Angela following close behind.

"Was that the Gremlin who asked for me?" Angela questioned as they walked across the road

"Yep." Lenny replied

They both came to the front of the house with Lenny looking for a way in the loft, while Angela looked up at the house in amazement.

"Whoa. Nice house." Angela commented as she smiled up at the house

"Yeah? Well, you won't believe what evil's inside it." Lenny replied, whilst turning to smirk at her

He then turned back to the house. "Now... how to get in..." Lenny asked himself, whilst folding his arms

"What is it Lenny?" Angela asked, whilst walking over to him

Lenny turned to her and pointed up at the open skylight on the roof. "See that skylight Angie? That's where we gotta get in." Lenny replied, whilst looking at the skylight himself

Angela nodded. She looked round for a way to get in; her eyes glanced at the trees that the Gremlins last climbed. Her eyes trailed upwards, to the top of the tree, she then looked at the phone line that casted next to it. She turned to Lenny and smiled at him.

"Lenny, I think I have an idea." Angela said

"Really? What is it?" Lenny asked, curious

* * *

**10 mins later...**

"You mean that we have to balance across the telephone wire?" Lenny questioned, speechless

"Yep, we do, now excuse me while I get my position right." Angela said

She then walked forward, brushing the leaves off her fur and walked to the edge of the tree, getting ready to balance.

"ANGELA! WAIT!" Lenny yelled, whilst running at her full speed

Angela turned her head back to him and before she could blink, he was right next to her, blocking her from crossing.

"ITS TOO DANGEROUS! I'M NOT LETTING YOU ACROSS!" Lenny yelled, whilst folding his arms at her

Surprised, Angela widened her eyes, she had never seen Lenny this protective before. "_What's gotten into him? He knows that I can look after myself_. _Why's he being so protective?" _Angela thought to herself

"Lenny, I can look after myself! Now let me across!" Angela yelled

Angela walked forward and pushed Lenny out of her way. She then put one foot on the telephone wire and started to walk across it. When she was halfway across Lenny joined her by putting his foot on the telephone line and doing the same but, he was more focused on Angela than his footing. He wouldn't let her out of his sight for a second.

* * *

**A few more mins later...**

Angela smiled as she jumped off the wire, using her long claws, she grabbed on to the tiles of the roof, making a tight grip on it. She then managed to turn her head round to Lenny who was nearly across, but was struggling frantically.

"COME-ON LENNY YOU CAN DO IT! WOOOOOOO!" Angela cheered

Lenny, who was still on the wire however, was shivering like an ice berg had freezed him and was on all four's; crawling slowly over to Angela, his hands gripping the wire tight. He scooted a few more cm before getting off the wire and gripping the roof like Angela, he panted as he held on to the roof, trying not to look down.

"Lenny, that was spectacular!" Angela cheered, as she started to climb the roof.

Lenny only looked at her confused, as he started climbing up the roof like she did.

"What was spectacular?" He asked, confused

"The way you got across that wire Lenny. It was so heroic, just like you, your such a hero." Angela replied, whilst climbing

Lenny then stopped climbing for a second and blushed bright red. "T-t-t-t-t-t-th-th-th-thanks." Lenny said softly, whilst stuttering

Angela just looked down at him and smiled, before pulling herself to the top and over. Lenny then resumed his climbing and did the same when he got to the top.

"Y'know, you weren't so bad yourself." Lenny complemented, whilst looking into Angela's eyes. "It wasn't me that was the hero, it was you because you teached me everything. Thanks."

It was Angela's turn to blush, which she did, but it was only tiny. They both then walked up to the skylight, getting ready to jump in.

"You might wanna wrap your arms round me as we drop Angie, might be a bit scary for you." Lenny offered

Angela was about to protest but, for some reason, she felt herself wrapping her arms round Lenny's neck. Lenny then looked down at her bow that was clipped on one side of her fur and fiddled with the velvet with one of his hands, whilst wrapping the other one round Angela's waist. He rested his head on her hers, whilst fiddling with her red bow.

"Oh and by the way, your bow is so cute, it suits you Angie." Lenny whispered, as he fiddled with the bow.

Angela only blushed again but this time it was BIGGER and REDDER, Angela was that speechless, she couldn't say anything. Instead, she just snuggled her head deeper into his soft grey-brown fur.

Lenny then stopped fiddling with her bow, came face to face with the drop down and gulped. Angela then knew what Lenny was going to say next so, she did it before he could say it which was, hold on tight.

Lenny then took a deep breath, while Angela closed her eyes, ready to jump with her friend and, within 3 seconds they jumped, grabbing on to each other like 2 dogs when they have a tug of war. And, before they knew it, it was over as they landed on the blow up rubber landing that Stripe set for them just like 2 tennis balls. Lenny then looked round to see Angela walking over to him, he was surprised that she could stand up on that thing, Why couldn't he? He felt that dizzy and drained that he couldn't even move. However, he then pushed himself up in a sitting position, making himself able to sit up. Angela knelt beside him, checking him over.

"Lenny! Are you ok?" Angela gasped worriedly

"I'm fine Angie well, just about." Lenny replied

Angela smiled at him. "Come-on let's get you off this thing." Angela said, whilst helping Lenny up on to his 2 legs to the edge.

When they both got there they both jumped off the rubber and walked straight ahead of them. Lenny then beckoned Angela close to him, as they walked down that straight lane ahead of them.

"Stay close to me." Lenny whispered to her as they walked.

Angela nodded, whilst gripping Lenny's hand.

Meanwhile, Mohawk was sitting in one of them sinks that you would see at a hair-dressers. And, due to water not being aloud Mohawk's white streak was being washed by dry shampoo and for some reason spider silk (Mohawk insisted on it) anyway, the Gremlin that was washing Mohawk's streak spotted Lenny and Angela walking past and patted Mohawk on his shoulder.

"Hey Mohawk, the dweeb is here." the Gremlin whispered in Mohawk's ear

Mohawk then leapt up from the washing basin. "REALLY? WHERE!" Mohawk yelled, his head turning in all directions in search for Lenny

The Gremlin only pointed at Lenny in response, Mohawk soon spotted him and grinned evilly.

"One second sir." Mohawk said to his hair-washer and, not caring if he still had spider silk in his hair jumped off the chair and ran after Lenny.

"Lenny, are we there yet? I'm scared." Angela whimpered, as she clung to his arm tighter than super glue.

"Don't worry Angie we'll be there soon its just-"

"Heya Dweeb." sneered a voice

Lenny gritted his teeth, he knew that voice very well, he forced himself round to see Mohawk grinning sadistically at him and folding his arms like a spoiled gang leader.

"Nice to see you again Buck face. Heh heh heh." Mohawk sneered before going into a laughing fit

"Lenny, who is that?" Angela questioned

"Yeah Lenny, who am I? Come-on, tell your girlfriend!" Mohawk taunted, before laughing again

Lenny only gritted his teeth and growled. Mohawk then peered round at Angela to get a good luck at her and when he finished, he whistled seductively.

"Hey, you! What's ya name?" Mohawk yelled

Angela froze. "Me?" she asked

"Yeah you, what's ya name?" Mohawk repeated, whilst coming closer

"Angela." Angela replied

"Angela..." Mohawk cooed, whilst coming closer to her

Lenny, who then spotted this went round to guard her, his arm blocking Mohawk from getting to her, he wasn't going to let Mohawk get to her nope! No way! Lenny's eyes kept going from Mohawk to Angela every 10 seconds; he never took his eyes off one of them for a second.

"Hey Angela, wanna come with me and do some lovin?" Mohawk said in a seductive tone

"Well...I...uh..." Angela started, whilst shivering

"Mohawk! YOU LEAVE HER ALONE! I'M NOT LETTING YOU TOUCH HER!" Lenny shrieked

"Oh yeah! And if I don't?" Mohawk taunted

Lenny just growled, his free hand balled into a fist, he was going to kill Mohawk if he had to. He wasn't taking Angela away from him, nobody was. Mohawk, who knew what Lenny was up to smirked and laughed.

"You really think you can beat me?" Mohawk taunted, he clicked his fingers, 2 spiders came along, 1 on each shoulder.

At this point, all Gremlins in there stopped what they were originally doing and turned their attention to the 2 Mogwai's getting ready to fight, all eyes were on them. Angela then felt tears coming from her eyes, she couldn't take Lenny doing that just to protect her, she had to stop it before it got out of control. Then, just when the 2 males were going to charge at each other, she got past Lenny, jumped into the middle, yanked both Lenny and Mohawk away from each other, and turned to Lenny.

"Lenny, please don't fight just for me, please don't fight, there's no reason to start a fight here." Angela cried, whilst looking up at Lenny with pleading eyes

"Yeah Len, there's no reason to start a fight here."

Everyone then turned to the direction of the voice... it was Stripe, he had his arms folded and a devilish smirk was on his face.

"Alright everyone, show's over now, CLEAR OFF BEFORE I GET MY GUN OUT!" Stripe yelled to the whole troop of Gremlins

Within seconds all of the Gremlins cleared off to resume to their original activities. Mohawk however, was still there cackling wildly under his breath. Stripe then spotted him within seconds.

"YOU TOO MOHAWK! CLEAR OFF! Oh, and get that cheese string out your hair, it looks disgusting." Stripe yelled

"IT'S NOT A CHE-" Mohawk started but before he could say more, Stripe gave him a death glare. "NEVER MIND!" Mohawk shouted back, before stomping off.

Stripe then turned his attention to Lenny and Angela and knelt down to their level. He looked at Angela.

"Angela. Correct?" Stripe questioned, whilst staring at the female Mogwai

"Yes." she replied nervously

"Good, it's nice that we can finally meet face to face." Stripe said, whilst grinning evilly at Angela.

Angela then looked into the Gremlin's eyes for a few seconds and gulped. "_I have a feeling that this isn't going to turn out for the best." _Angela thought as she looked into Stripe's cold, red blooded eyes.

* * *

**Done it! :D**

**Sorry that I haven't been updating but, you know what life is like especially with school**

**And I hope that this chapter is worth the wait ^^**

**Ok, the questions I want you to answer for this chapter are**

**1 - How will Lenny get out of his BIG dilemma that he's created?**

**2 - Will Lenny ever tell Angela how he feels?**

**3 - What do you think Stripe has planned?**

**And finally...**

**4 - Do you think that Angela will agree with it?**

**And please, please review ^^**

**What did you think?**

**Please tell me as I'd love to know what you viewers were thinking as you read it and at the end of the chapter ^^**

**And until the next chapter...**

**CIAO ^^**


	10. Mission Revealed

**Like all my previous chapters as I say, I don't own the Gremlins, they belong to Joe Dante**

**All except for Angela of course, she's mine**

**Hope you enjoy this chappie ^^**

* * *

Stripe then stood back up, watched the Gremlins for a few seconds before looking back down at Angela and Lenny.

"Angela, follow me. I have to tell you about something." Stripe said, before doing the 'come-on sign' at her before walking ahead of both the Mogwai

As Angela watched Stripe go, she began to feel like jelly again, she started shivering again. Images of her past were flying in her mind like cannonballs. Ever since the incident, if she saw a Gremlin, whether they were nice or naughty, she needed someone to face them with her; she turned to Lenny, still shivering like jelly.

"Lenny, I don't want to go with him," Angela then gulped after saying this "Alone."

Lenny nodded, he knew exactly why she didn't want to go with Stripe on her own, and it was because of that incident long ago, when they had first met. And he could understand why too, he had been through it too for a lot longer than she had, but for her it was more pain, heartbreaking and torture. So he knew he had to go with her no matter what.

"HEY STRIPE!" Lenny yelled

Stripe heard the yell and turned round. "What?" he called back, he then noticed that Angela hadn't moved. "Hey, aren't ya coming?" Stripe questioned to Angela

"Stripe, I know this might sound bizarre but, Angela has a phobia of us when we eat after midnight, and well, she's a bit weary of you so, may I come with her?" Lenny asked, while looking at Stripe with a pleading expression

Stripe raised his eyebrows in surprise, he hadn't expected that. "_Oh damn! That wasn't in the plan! Lenny's just going to have to take it ain't he, I didn't want to do this to him because of him being so fond of her but, I think I'm going to have to." _Stripe thought

"Stripe? Hello?"

Stripe jumped at the sound, it was Lenny's voice that had pulled him out of his thoughts, he looked down at the Mogwai that was now right in front of him. "Yeah, of course you can come." Stripe said "Now come-on!" he whined, as he walked off again

Lenny turned back to Angela, giving her a thumb up and winked at her, which meant Stripe had said yes. Angela happily smiled and rushed towards Lenny to hug him tight.

"THANKYOU LENNY, YOUR THE BEST!" Angela cheered, as she snuggled on to his fur

Lenny was going to say something but, before he could Stripe interrupted them by stomping over to them and frowning.

"Are you done with all your hugging? Come-on, I don't have all day!" Stripe shouted

Impatient, he pulled Lenny out of Angela's arms just to get them both moving. Stripe headed for a corner of the loft, carrying Lenny by the scruff of the neck with 2 fingers, while Angela skipped on behind them, she didn't seem that bothered that Lenny wasn't right next to her, as long as he was with her, that's all that mattered. In Stripe's grasp however, Lenny was practically red in the face, Stripe had caught them hugging which was not expected, he had never been that embarrassed in all his life, he managed to turn his head so he could see Angela skipping cheerfully, she didn't seem bothered by it at all. Stripe then stopped when they were nearly there and looked down at Angela.

"Hey Angela, could you just go into that corner for a minute and wait?" Stripe questioned, whilst pointing at the corner that was about 20cm away from them, he then turned to look up at Lenny, who was still held by his scruff. "I have a bit of a short business that I need to sort out with Lenny." Stripe said, whilst giving Lenny an annoyed look

"_What's Stripe playing at? Really, what's he up to?" _Lenny thought, whilst looking at Stripe with wide eyes

Angela nodded, before skipping onwards to the corner, Stripe watched her until she was far enough from the 2 of them and when he thought it was clear, he turned to Lenny, smirking in delight at him, Lenny could tell that Stripe was going to say something bad that he would have to do to save Stripe's neck.

Lenny gave Stripe and angry expression and folded his arms at him. "Alright Stripe, what are you playing at?" Lenny whined, angry in the eyes and face

Stripe just kept smirking. "Well Len, you're just going to have to do some lying for me, ok?" Stripe whispered, his voice was all bouncy as he said it

"WHAT! WHY! I'm not doing it! I never lie to her, NEVER!" Lenny shrieked, he then trying to wiggle out of Stripe's fingertips so that he would be put down but, once again Stripe was too powerful on his grip.

Alarmed, Stripe then looked back at Angela to see if she heard Lenny shriek like that, she seemed to be in her own thoughts, he sighed before covering Lenny's mouth with his free hand.

"SHHHHHHH! You don't want my cover to be blown do you?" Stripe whispered in Lenny's ear, whilst setting him down on his hand that he originally held him with and removing his hand from Lenny's mouth

Lenny said nothing. Instead, he just turned his back to Stripe, making sure that he couldn't see his face and folded his arms.

"Oh Lenny, don't be like that! Please! I'm sorry, I didn't want to do that, but you insisted to come." Stripe exclaimed

"Yeah, because she's scared and frightened, I'm being a good friend to her, because that's what friends do." Lenny shouted, keeping his back turned "ISN'T IT!" Lenny shouted in Stripe's face, whilst quickly whipping his head at Stripe and then back to its original position.

Stripe nearly jumped out of his skin and dropped Lenny, he hadn't expected him to shout like that, especially with his original shy nature that he had when they first met, that's what Stripe liked about Lenny a shy, cute little Mogwai on the outside, but brave inside and Stripe was going to make Lenny a cold-blooded Gremlin just like him, he was going to be the next Stripe and nothing was going to stop him from doing his goal, especially not his spy friend Angela.

"Lenny, PLEASE! Do it for me, I really need revenge on that dirty little Gizmo." Stripe cried

Lenny just said nothing and stayed in that same position.

"Lenny PLEASE! It will only be just this once, please Lenny!" Stripe begged

Lenny slowly turned his head round towards Stripe; he was practically begging him now, anything to get what he wanted.

"Only once?" Lenny questioned "You promise?"

Stripe just nodded quickly. "Lenny, I swear on my entire dead army in the past, only once." Stripe begged, his pleading eyes sparkling at Lenny

Lenny sighed. "Oh alright, I'll do it, but only once and once only." Lenny said firmly

Stripe then ran a finger down Lenny's cheek and smiled at him. "Lenny, sometimes I just LOVE you, but not in that way of course." Stripe cheered, as he pressed his finger at the bottom of Lenny's cheek.

Lenny only smacked his hand away in response. "I know what you mean." Lenny replied

He then jumped off Stripe's hand and ran back to Angela, who was waiting for him in that dark, secluded corner.

Stripe only sighed as he watched Lenny walk away. "_Phew... that was a close one...for a second I thought my plan was going to be all messed up_." Stripe thought

Stripe then wiped his nervous sweat off his brow and started walking.

"What are we planning here then?" a voice shouted

Stripe gritted his teeth at the sound. "_NOT AGAIN_!" Stripe thought, as he turned round with gritted teeth

He turned to see Brain grinning at him, whilst folding his arms, Stripe could tell that he enjoyed pestering him like this, Brain's face showed it all.

Stripe poked Brain hard in the belly, which made Brain clutch his belly. "WILL YOU SHUT UP, YOU'LL RUIN EVERYTHING!" Stripe half whispered half shouted

Brain only smirked at him, while still clutching his belly. "Humph, like I care." Brain replied quietly

"Well, you're going to have to; you'll ruin everything if you keep going on like this." Stripe whispered

Brain still smirked. "Okay, you go on with your plan then." Brain whined, saying it like he was bored

Stripe raised an eyebrow at him, he could tell that Brain liked mocking him; he had a feeling that Brain was going to shout something while they were talking, or something to ruin the plan. Stripe then took off, heading for the corner. "_You know_, _I think Brain's too witty for his own good_." Stripe thought, as he walked to the 2 Mogwai, who were waiting patiently for him.

* * *

Brain watched as Stripe walked into that corner, he regretted bringing Stripe back, if he never told Greta to tell him that damn story, he wouldn't be here right now, he would have been well, he didn't know but, he wouldn't be in the dusty Peltzer loft that's for sure. But ever since Stripe was back, everything had screwed up for the Einstein Gremlin, that's why he was mocking Stripe so much, because he had been getting so close to what he always wanted until he came, revenge and power but, there was also something that Stripe had that he didn't right now and that was...

"HEYA BRAINY!"

Brain jumped at the sound that snapped him from his thoughts, he looked to his left and saw Greta right next to him all done up, makeup, hair, the lot.

"Hey Greta, how come you got yourself done up?" Brain questioned, curious

"Well, I'm here to impress Stripe." Greta replied, she then blinked her eyes a few times and sighed lovingly, obviously love-struck again as she always was

Brain nodded, before turning his head back to Stripe, who was still in the corner and, for some reason, he was on his knees, looking up at the girl Mogwai that was with him as if he was pleading something to her.

"_My God, Stripe is so stupid._" Brain thought, as he stared at the white-streaked Gremlin in the distance

He couldn't see why Stripe was on his knees like that, Brain couldn't see through it. If it was him doing the plan he wouldn't beg, he would demand and threaten on first angle, maybe even charm the women into helping him and get them on his good side, he had heard that Stripe was cold-blooded. Cold-blooded? They were having him on, maybe Stripe just acts the part, it would sure be an embarrassment, Stripe being soft and all.

"What an idiot..." Brain muttered out loud

He quickly covered his mouth; did he just say it in front of Greta? Oh he was going to get a good beating now, he knew what Greta was like when people had annoyed or angered her, she would hit them, evidenced by her bonking him one when he pushed her down the garbage shoot before bringing Stripe back. Greta turned her head towards Brain but, instead of hitting him and screaming at him like she usually would, she was smiling whilst wrapping one of her fingers round one of her ringlets in her bright, highlighter green hair.

"I know," she said softly, she turned back to Stripe and sighed. "Isn't he gorgeous?" Greta was now blinking her eyes at Stripe again

Brain just blinked his eyes at her for a second and stared at her, confused. Did she even hear what he said? "_She's mad in the head, I'm telling ya." _Brain thought, as he smacked his forehead for the 1,000th time because of how annoying she was. He then looked down at her hands; he then noticed that she was holding a bouquet of red roses, they looked fresh and there were about 10, no 20, no more than that well, no matter how many there were it sure looked a lot. Greta must be desperate to win Stripe's heart; Brain could imagine Stripe being soft and EUGH! ROMANTIC! It wouldn't be a nice sight for any Gremlin here; it would sure be embarrassing for Stripe as well, walking round like a teddy bear. Well, it would just be embarrassing enough for Stripe if Greta was tugging his arm and wouldn't leave him alone. Wait! Wait! Wait! Embarrassment! That's what Brain needed to mock Stripe at the moment, nothing but embarrassment, Brain smirked in delight, this was going to be great! He had a plan forming and it was a good one too well, that's what he thought at least.

He turned to Greta and just when he thought it was the right time, he snatched the roses from her. Greta turned towards Brain in anger and rushed to snatch the roses from him, but Brain was quicker, he held the roses up so she couldn't reach them and just when the time was right, he grabbed both of her arms and held them together, like he was getting police handcuffs on her, after this he lowered the roses to her level, but far away from her. He smirked at her devilishly; he loved this plan, Stripe would sure get embarrassed wouldn't he?

"Greta honey, you do know that's not the way to impress a man." Brain said smoothly

Puzzled, Greta looked up at him, what could Brain know that could impress Stripe? Well this, she was going to find out.

"What do you mean?" Greta asked, her eyes widening in eagerness

"I mean... that I know a way for you to get into Stripe's heart, it's easy really." Brain replied, his smirk getting bigger by the second

"What would that be then?" Greta questioned

"By doing what you always do when you see a man, such as Forster and me." Brain replied

"Ok, But do you have a plan Brain?" Greta squealed, she was getting excited, anything to impress Stripe

"Yes... now here's the plan." Brain said, whilst smirking triumphantly

* * *

"And that's why I want you to help us, please Angela, you're our last hope." Stripe explained, as he stared up at her

Angela stared at Stripe as he stared up at her on his knees, begging her to help him; he looked so innocent with those big, round eyes staring up at her, he looked like he was going to burst into tears any second, his ears drooped so beautifully that pulled her in to his trance, his hands clasped together, like he was praying. Stripe looked so innocent, so cute, so harmless, what he had said to her struck her terribly in her head, his words pounded in her head and now, she was the only thing that was stopping him at freedom from this so called Gizmo, she felt so sorry for him, and so unsure, she couldn't decide.

"I...I don't know Stripe I..." Angela shivered; she looked like she was going to cry. What was she going to do now?

Lenny however, couldn't believe what he was seeing; Stripe had really done it this time, really done it, he stood there as he witnessed Stripe beg Angela to help him. By doing what you ask?

Well, Stripe had told Angela a lie and it wasn't just a little white lie, it was a BIG lie, A VERY BIG LIE!

You see, Stripe had only gone and told Angela that when he was a Mogwai, he had popped out of Gizmo's back and when he and his 4 other Mogwai had fully grown, Gizmo would start abusing him and the others. At first, by clawing him, tapeing him and many other ways to rip his fur out, he had also said that Gizmo was especially jealous of his white streak on his head and has tried to pull it out a few times but had never succeeded. But then, he had said that it had gotten worse, and this was the part that got Angela close to crying. He said to Angela that one night, when he and the 4 other Mogwai were asleep, he told them to get the dog and chain it up outside and if he didn't do it, he would have his tuft of hair ripped out and be told off by Billy for doing something he didn't even do. He says that Gizmo was a menace and only stayed as a Mogwai to look innocent; he also told Angela that he was forced to do bad things and would take punishments from Gizmo. And then the worst part of it came to view, he says that Gizmo forced him to beg Billy for food after midnight and to turn into Gremlins and even to terrorize the city, the house and multiply some more. And then he finished his BIG lie by saying that it was none other than Gizmo who got him killed by saying to Billy that Stripe had threatened to murder him and even tried to murder him, he said he knew this because Gizmo did a last death lie speech to him before he died.

Lenny couldn't believe what he was doing, just letting his best friend being lied to like that but, who could blame him for not saying a word? He had given Stripe his promise and Stripe himself would probably kill him if he exposed the truth and Angela might have not wanted to be his friend anymore and as always, he couldn't lose her, not now, not ever, so he just stood there and witnessed everything like a child watching their parents fight, trying to keep his mouth shut. All was silent; all that was heard was the Gremlins in the background.

Wait a second! Wait just one second! Stripe said that Lenny had to tell a lie himself, so far he hadn't said a word. So when does he come into this madness? Lenny just watched both Angela and Stripe as silence crept in for longer. All the suspense, he couldn't take it.

"_Oh God...come-on Angela just say yes so we can get this over with. Please... I don't want to lie to you like this." _Lenny thought to himself

"I...I..." Angela cried "I JUST DON'T KNOW!" she screamed

Stripe grabbed one of Angela's hands and pulled her closer to him. "Please Angie..." Stripe begged, with his fake prying eyes looking up at her

Angela said nothing.

"It wasn't just my batch he abused; it was the 2nd batch of Mogwai's as well and unfortunately that was the batch Lenny was in." Stripe said firmly

"You mean..." Angela screeched

"Yes." Stripe replied, He turned his head towards Lenny. "He was abused by Gizmo himself."

Angela was now trying to hold back the tears that she was shedding. Lenny, her own friend was still being abused even after that stupid incident. Well, he had been through enough as it was, if this was true then she'd have to go for it, she would do this for Lenny.

"Lenny, is this true?" Angela cried, tears still streaming down like a manic waterfall

Lenny almost jumped at her question, she was now more worried for him than ever and Lenny didn't like her feeling, he knew that he didn't deserve it because, it wasn't true, he didn't want to lie to her but he knew he had to, for Stripe's sake. He turned his head towards Stripe, who was looking deep into Lenny's eyes, that evil glint in Stripe's eye would push anyone to do anything for him; it scared him so much that he couldn't tell the truth, not with that evil look in Stripe's blood red eyes, no way Pedro! He turned back to Angela, who was still sobbing.

"Yes Angie, it's true." Lenny lied, his eyes sparkling like stars

Lenny walked up to the 2 of them, casted his left arm out and showed Angela the cut at the bottom of his arm that he scraped when he was going down into the house.

"See this? Gizmo done that, he tried to rip my fur out but it ended up bleeding, really, really bad." Lenny said, as he stared closely at his mark

Angela stared at the mark, speechless, it looked pretty bad and she thought she had been through enough trouble with that stupid incident. Well, Lenny had been through a lot more trouble than she had and this mark could tell it all. Her thoughts then turned to Gizmo; oh, if he tried to go at her she was going to give him what for.

"_Who does this Gizmo think he is?" _Angela thought

She looked up at Lenny, still sobbing, with her free hand; she took Lenny's scraped arm and kissed the mark on his arm before looking back up at him. Lenny jittered as he felt Angela's kiss trail up his arm; it was like her magic was making the arm better.

Angela then turned back to Stripe. "I'll do it!" Angela shouted, before turning her head back to Lenny and letting his hand go

Lenny couldn't believe what he was hearing, he could tell that she was going to do this just for him and it all was just on a pack of lies. Lenny just stared back at her in silence; Stripe had really pushed it this time. Wait! This was why Stripe had told him not to tell Angela that he was an evil Gremlin; he had this planned all along! And, he was involved because Stripe knew their friendship and he was going to use him against her. It was himself that made her do the mission.

Stripe could feel his lip twist into a smirk but tried his best to contain it. Instead, he just gave Angela a small smile and stood up straight, hands on hips as he stood.

"Good choice Angela." Stripe whispered as his smile got bigger "A very, good choice."

Angela kept her eyes on the Gremlin in front of her. "So, what's my mission?" Angela asked

Stripe grinned down at her. "Well Angela, I'm glad you asked. Your mission is to spy on Gizmo and find out as much information as you can about him. But, we mostly need one thing." Stripe explained

Angela widened her eyes. "A SPY MISSION! GREAT! I haven't done one for 6 years! But, what's the thing you need?"

"His weakness Angie, you need to give us his weakness no matter what." Stripe replied

Angela nodded. "How do you want me to do this?" she asked

"Anyway will do, it's up to you, as long as I get that information I need." Stripe replied, as he folded his arms tight

Angela nodded again. "Right, I got it."

"It's good that you want to help us with our vengeance Angie, thanks." Stripe said, as he grinned at her

"Yeah, but you don't need to thank me Stripe." Angela replied

"Well then, you are both are free to go, you can do whatever you want for the rest of the night." Stripe said

"Thanks Stripe." Angela cheered, she then turned to Lenny. "Come-on Lenny let's go."

Stripe watched as the 2 Mogwai walked away and being as evil as he is he half yelled half whispered "Psst...Psst Lenny."

Lenny heard him and turned his head round slightly. "What?" he mouthed

"Good Job." Stripe mouthed back

Lenny only scowled back at him. Good Job? Good job? Stripe made him tell a lie to his only friend and all that he can say is Good Job? That was no Good Job back there; it was a bad one, a really bad one. Lenny was about to mouth something back but Angela had dragged him forward, resulting in his head snapping back the way it was originally facing. Lenny now had a scowl on his face... that stupid Stripe... Angela spotted this and looked up at him.

"Lenny, are you alright? You look like you want to punch someone in the face." Angela questioned, worried for her friend

Lenny turned his head to her, whilst still walking. "Don't worry about me Angie really, I'm fine, you've done enough as it is, come-on, I'll get you a drink, what one would you like?" Lenny said, trying to get her off the subject

Angela laughed. "Anything, as long as it ain't water." She joked

Lenny only smiled at her, and she smiled back, they both then stared at each other for a few more seconds before resuming back to walking.

* * *

Brain watched as Lenny and Angela walked off into the distance. Perfect! The coast was clear! Now the fun was really going to start! Brain rubbed his hands together in a malicious way whilst grinning; he then moved his arms with his hands still together to the right hand side and grinned at Greta, whilst moving his head forward.

"So Greta, you remember the plan, right?" Brain questioned

"Of course Brainy." Greta replied, whilst climbing up on to a box "But I still feel kinda nervous."

"Oh no, don't worry about that, he'll love it knowing Stripe." Brain said "And when I click my fingers, you jump, ok?"

"Ok Brainy." Greta replied

Brain nodded to her before listening out for Stripe, he then heard something, kind of like footsteps. Brain knew who it was, he smiled happily, knowing that this would be a great laugh; he picked up the beautiful red roses that just lay on the floor, looked up at Greta and whispered...

"He's coming Greta! Quick! Get in your position!"

Brain watched as Stripe walked closer and closer into Greta's reach, this was going to be fun! Stripe was nearly in the middle now and, as he took his last step, he clicked his fingers to Greta, who then jumped off the box she was standing on.

"KISSY KISSY STRIPEY!" Greta screamed as she flew on top of the unsuspecting Gremlin

Stripe turned to the sound of the voice and screamed in terror, he tried to make a run for it but Greta was already on top of him. They both landed on the floor with a huge THUMP! Greta then pinned Stripe's arms down tight so he couldn't escape and headed straight for Stripe's lips and kissed him quick and sharp, she then swished her head round, her highlighter green hair all over the place.

"I love you so much Stripey." Greta screeched at the top her lungs

Stripe just lay there, struggling to get out of her grips that she had on his arms, he couldn't move an inch, he then closed his eyes tight as Greta started kissing all over his face.

"GRETA, WILL YOU GET OFF ME YOU CRAZY WITCH!" Stripe screamed as Greta trailed kisses down his body

Brain just stood there, watching everything whilst clutching the roses in his hands tight, he grinned, trying to contain his laughter, for a few seconds, he was silent, as Stripe did another ear-piercing scream Brain finally burst out laughing, whilst falling back, dropping the roses and was practically rolling round on the floor laughing, he laughed that much that he started coughing.

"_You know, me laughing like this is so uncivilised! But, for once, I DON'T CARE!" _Brain thought, whilst rolling round on the floor and kicking his legs like a frantic animal

"Ok then, let's get one on those lips again, shall we Stripey?" Greta cooed, as she towered over him like a giantess

Stripe then pulled his legs in like a ball and propped them up against Greta's belly now... if he could only get the kick right. Greta was now coming at him with her lips and, just before she could kiss him Stripe kicked her with both of his legs, which sent her flying across the room, he then took the opportunity to get away while he could.

"THAT HURT STRIPEY! COME BACK HERE!" Greta yelled, before she started to take off after Stripe

Stripe was now practically crawling for his life. He had to get away; he couldn't take all that again. He was surprised that none of that had woken the Peltzer's up.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME, YOU WITCH!" Stripe yelled down to Greta, before crawling away quickly

Greta now had tears welling in her eyes; she didn't want this to happen, all she wanted was to tell Stripe how much she loved him and now it was practically ruined.

"STRIPE! PLEASE COME BACK! IT WASN'T MY IDEA TO DO THIS!" Greta shouted

Stripe stopped crawling away and turned round to her with a scowl on his face. "YES IT WAS, WHO ELSE WOULD OF THOUGHT OF AN IDEA LIKE THAT!" Stripe screamed

"IT WAS BRAIN'S IDEA! I SWEAR! HE SAID HE KNEW HOW TO IMPRESS YOU AND HE SAID TO DO WHAT I ALWAYS DID WHEN I SEE A MAN!" Greta screamed back

Stripe saw the tears in Greta's eyes, looked round and spotted none other than Brain, who was still laughing his head off. Stripe growled in anger, he wanted a good laugh didn't he? Well, he was going to give him a good laugh right now.

"Excuse me Greta, but I have a little bit of unfinished business with Brain." Stripe said, whilst scowling wickedly

He then did a brisk walk straight for Brain... just wait until he got his hands on that Gremlin! Stripe kept walking until he got to Brain, who was still laughing madly. Stripe stood over him, arms crossed and a scowl on his face, Brain was going to pay dearly, Stripe then kicked him hard in the back, which resulted in Brain to stop laughing and jump up quickly.

"May I help you?" Brain questioned randomly like nothing had happened

In a swift motion, Stripe picked up the roses and threw them down on Brain's head. Brain closed his eyes tight as he felt the soil run down from his head to face to jacket.

"You SCUMBAG! YOUR ENJOYING THIS AREN'T YOU!" Stripe shouted, whilst pointing his finger at Brain

Brain only swatted it away, that smile was still on his face. "Maybe, Maybe not." Brain said randomly, whilst swishing his head side to side

"DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH ME BRAIN! JUST BE GREATFUL THAT I HAVEN'T KILLED YOU YET!" Stripe screamed in his face, before whipping round and walking off

Brain only scowled as he watched Stripe walk off after that little incident, Brain felt great but, in his opinion, Stripe hadn't had enough pain yet, and he was going to give it to him. Stripe was going to pay...pay...

* * *

Lenny and Angela were now at the drink bar where Lenny poured 1 glass of Pepsi for each of them. He passed Angela hers.

"Here you are Angela, a nice glass of Pepsi." Lenny said, as he held Angela's Pepsi out to her

Angela took the glass and sipped some. "Thanks, I haven't had a drink like that since we split up." Angela cheered; she then held her drink up to Lenny "Let's do cheers, for us getting back together shall we?" Angela said, whilst holding out her glass of Pepsi

Lenny only nodded and held his glass up, they both then smacked there glasses against the other's glass and smiled at one another.

"Cheers Lenny." Angela whispered

"Yeah, cheers Angie." Lenny replied, he then started drinking his Pepsi

"Hey Lenny, am I interrupting something?" a voice asked

Lenny stopped drinking and spun round to see George, another one of his friends, the one that was there for Lenny when Angela weren't there.

"GEORGE!" Lenny cheered, whilst smiling brightly at his friend

"LENNY! Where did you go for an hour? I was looking all over for you." George questioned, whilst pouring himself a glass of Lemonade

"He was out looking for me." Angela answered, whilst walking round to stand next to Lenny

George only widened his eyes. "Lenny, who's this?" George asked, as he kept his eyes on Angela

"George, this is Angela, she's a friend of mine." Lenny replied, whilst introducing Angela

"Pleasure to meet you Angela." George said, as he shook Angela's hand

Angela shook George's hand and smiled up at him. "Pleasure to meet you to George; have you been looking after Lenny for me?" Angela asked, before letting go of George's hand

Lenny blushed red again and spat out his Pepsi, the last bit of her sentence was unexpected.

"Oh, I've been looking after him alright." George replied

George then drank the last bit of Lemonade in his glass before turning back to Lenny.

"Haven't I Lenny?" George teased, before whacking Lenny playfully on his back

Lenny was now red as a Tomato; he then slowly turned his head to George. "Lay off George, I can look after myself." Lenny replied

"If you say so." George whined, he then turned back to Angela. "Did you have any trouble since you got here?" he questioned, before folding his arms

"Um, yeah, actually we did, Lenny nearly got into a fight with a black and white Mogwai." Angela replied

George raised his eyebrows. "Really?" He questioned, he then turned to Lenny "Mind if you could tell me the story Lenny?"

"George, I really don't want to talk about it." Lenny replied

"I understand Len." George said, he then turned back to Angela. "That was Mohawk that you and Lenny bumped into and trust me, he's bad news just keep out of his way but, if you stick with us you'll be fine." George explained

Angela nodded, taking this in. "I guess anyone could tell that he was bad news." Angela said, before drinking the rest of her Pepsi and putting her glass to the side

Lenny then let out a huge yawn before letting his arms drop forwards. "I'm tired guys, I don't know about you 2 but I'm going to bed, I need a rest, Stripe has had me going up and down like a jack-in-a-box." Lenny groaned, before once again letting out another big yawn

"In fact, I'll come with you Lenny, I need a rest to, besides, you woke me up in the middle of the night." Angela said

George only sighed. "I guess I'll go to bed to even though I'm not tired, I don't want to be out with them pack of wolves." George said, whilst motioning to the Gremlins in front of them

George and Lenny then put there glasses to the side and took off to the darkest side of the loft, Angela followed close behind, they needed to find something soft and comfy for the night if they were ever going to get to sleep up in a hard-floored loft. The 3 Mogwai then found a dusty, old blanket and some dirty pillows, they were old dusty and grubby, but it was better than nothing, right?

After folding the blanket in half, the 3 Mogwai then crawled inside the blankets and put there pillows at the top of it, it was like an underground den, but all white, Angela was in the middle with the 2 Males either side of her.

"Why are we right under the blankets?" Angela asked

"Because, you need them to stop the sunlight from hitting us." George replied "Now good night Angela, good night Len." George said, before turning on his side so he wouldn't face them

"Good night George." Lenny and Angela said at the same time

Lenny then turned his attention at Angela; he smiled at her for a few seconds before yawning again. "Good night Angie." Lenny whispered, before going into a deep slumber

Angela then crawled over to Lenny and stroked his head; she then lowered her head down to where his mouth was, she then stopped stroking him and smiled at Lenny, he was now sleeping peacefully like a kitten curled up against its mother. She then leaned down and kissed Lenny on his forehead.

"Good night Lenny." Angela whispered, before lying down in her own place

She then lay back and looked up at the white blanket above her and thought about her mission.

Was it going to be hard?

Will she be able to do it?

Many questions like that ran through her head like lightning, she didn't know the answers to any of them but, one thing she did know that she was going to complete it, for Lenny. Angela then quickly took out her bow clip, put it under her pillow, yawned loudly and lay back as sleep overcome her.

* * *

**That was 1 long chappie**

**Hope it wasn't too long for you**

**Here are the questions now...**

**1 = Will Angela ever find out that it's all really a pack of lies?**

**2 = Do you think Brain will succeed in his revenge against Stripe? What do you think he's plotting?**

**3 = How do you think Angela's mission will go in the next chappie?**

**Hope your enjoying the story if not, why? **

**Oh and please, please review**

**Until the next chappie **

**See ya! ^^ **


	11. Spy Day 1

**Ok, I'm back with the all new spy mission! :D**

**I bet you guys are going to hit me now because of being so long *gets hit on the head with a frying pan and loads of other equipment***

**Hope you guys enjoy this! ^^**

**Gizmo, Stripe, Brain, Lenny, George, Mohawk, Greta, Daffy and the whole Gremlins series belongs to Joe Dante himself ^^**

**Angela is owned by me ^^**

**Each Spy chapter will be split into 3 parts in a day so it ain't so long for you**

**Let's-a go with Angela's BIG mission! :D**

* * *

She flutters her big, sleepy Mogwai eyes as she rises up from her white and dusty sleep shelter that she, George and Lenny had made and slept in the night before.

Angela smiled to herself sheepishly before sitting up, rubbing her eyes to get the sleep out of them and brushing the dainty loft dust off her hands, she looked both ways to see if George and Lenny were still in bed, but there were no sign of them, she figured that they were both already up, Angela yawned for a moment before putting in her signature red bow clip and made her way out of her comfortable shelter.

Angela walked slow and steady today, walking past many Gremlins who were basically just having the time of their lives and getting into their usual mischief tactics, she gulped and shivered a little as she did, memories swirling their way back inside her head, memories of her and Lenny and what they went through together. She looked round for a moment, trying to find the 2 other Mogwai, she then spotted Lenny ahead of her, waving at her.

"Hey Angie, come over here!" Lenny called, whilst leaning out and waving at her in the process

Angela smiled and dashed down to Lenny and George, who were sitting on a couple of random boxes, with George's box being higher than Lenny's and were both drinking some fruit juices out of a couple of pop bottles.

"Good morning guys, how long have you been up for?" Angela asked, her face brimming with excitement

Lenny drunk some more pop before saying, "Not long, only a few hours though however, it might have been less if Stripe hadn't of woke us up with his screaming."

Angela's eyes widened. "Stripe woke you up? How come?"

"Well, he didn't come over and wake us up, he just started screaming, I think it was because of the sunlight pouring in through the window, it's a good job we had our cover on us last night otherwise I think we would of been toast." Lenny replied, whilst jittering slightly "I hate sunlight."

Angela nodded. "We all do Lenny, I think he woke me up too but all I heard was shuffling and things banging on the windows."

Lenny smirked. "I think the shuffling was us Angie."

George shuffled back on his box and turned to Angela. "Speaking of Stripe, I think he's looking for you."

"Really? Where is he?" Angela questioned

"I think he's at the back of the loft somewhere, I think he wants to meet you at the trap door which opens into the house." George replied

Lenny gulped, feeling uneasy, the deal last night with Angela and Stripe coming back to him, it all happened last night, the lies, the mission, the tears, the BIG mistake that he made by just standing there and letting it all happen, Lenny sighed to himself, whilst clutching his bottle tightly, he knew today was the day where Angela was to start her mission and where there friendship was on the line of breaking.

"_UH! Why did I just have to lie like that to you Angie? Why? Why couldn't I stop myself from taking that risk? I feel nothing but guilt in me Angie but you ain't going to know that are you? You're my best friend in fact no... You're m-_

"You ok Lenny?"

Lenny turned to George, who was staring down at him worriedly. "Yeah. I'm fine." Lenny replied, whilst staring back at his worried friends

George hesitated, but nodded in approval. "You finished with that drink Lenny?" he asked, whilst holding down his hand for the bottle

Lenny looked at his bottle, nodded and passed it to his friend, who jumped off his box and turned to the two of them. "I'll just go and ask some Gremlins if they want to use these as throwing tools, I'll be back in a moment." George said, before walking off to find some Gremlins

Lenny watched as his friend walked away, he sighed, now there was just him and Angela. Alone.

"Are you sure you're alright Lenny?" Angela asked, whilst staring at him with wide, worried eyes "Ever since I did that deal with Stripe your acting all... shifty."

"Shifty? Me? Angie, I'm fine, I'm just worried about you, that's all." Lenny replied, whilst keeping wide eyes on her

"Lenny, I'm fine, I can look after myself you know that."

"I know. But you know what Gizmo's like, what if he tries to hurt you?"

Angela paused for a moment, whilst staring into Lenny's maroon eyes; she saw how gentle they were and sighed. "Lenny, if he tries to have a go at me, you know what happens."

Lenny stood up and walked over to her. "Angie, just stay safe ok?"

Angela sighed and rubbed her eyes, tears were starting to show. "You know Lenny, I don't think I would have been a spy if it weren't for you and if I hadn't of met you, I still would have been in that horrible..."

Lenny cut her off. "Shhhhh... Angie, forget that, it's all over now, don't even think about what it would have been like without me, just don't, all that matters is that we both made it."

Angela nodded, whilst rubbing her tears off her face and Lenny only held both of her hands in his in response. "Good luck Angie." Lenny whispered to her, whilst staring in her brown, majestic eyes

"Thanks." Angela replied

"Oh, and before you go, I have something important to tell you." Lenny said, whilst keeping his eyes on her

"What is it Lenny?"

"Angie... I... well... that is... um... well... I think...I...I..."

Angela widened her eyes, ready for the answer.

"ANGELA! GET YOURSELF OVER HERE!" a voice called

The 2 Mogwai pulled out of there trance to see Stripe down at the trap door waiting for Angela, whilst tapping his foot impatiently.

Angela turned back to Lenny. "I gotta go, Stripe is waiting for me."

Lenny nodded. "Ok then, don't want to keep him waiting."

"Well, I'll see ya Lenny; I don't know when I'll be back though." Angela said, before quickly hugging her long-time friend and letting go

"Yeah, I'll see you Angie and good luck." Lenny said triumphantly, whilst smiling

Angela only smiled and nodded before walking off to Stripe, Lenny only sighed in agony as he watched his friend go.

Angela pushed past many Gremlins until she got to Stripe, who was waiting at the trap door of the loft for her.

"Sorry I was late Stripe, I had a lie-in and I needed to chat to Lenny and I completely lost track of time." Angela said, as she walked up to Stripe and was finally stopping

"God... about time you got here." Stripe whined, whilst folding his arms impatiently "I was beginning to debate about if you were going to show up or not." He whined, whilst glaring down at her with those terrifying eyes of his

"I'm sorry Stripe, it won't happen again, I promise." Angela cried, trying not to make the Gremlin angry

"Humph. If you say so." Stripe replied, whilst turning away slightly

Angela sighed and looked up at the Gremlin defiantly, her nose and chin held high in confidence as she did. "So Stripe, what is it that you brought me down here for?" she asked, whilst mimicking his first action

Stripe turned to her, slightly annoyed. "To start your mission, what else? Oh, and another thing when you get back, make sure you come back sometime between 8 and 9 at night and the first thing you do is report to me with some information, do you understand?" Stripe whined, his tone getting sterner at the last part

"Yes Stripe." Angela droned, whilst forcing her arms forward

"But, I'll let you off, just for tonight." Stripe told her

Angela nodded at him, telling him that she understood.

"Well, I think you're ready to go then." Stripe said, as he bent down to where the padlock was

"How are you going to open that thing? Its bolted shut!" Angela pointed out

"I'll find some way to open it!" Stripe growled, whilst failing an attempt to get the padlock open

Angela only sighed and pushed him back. "I'll do it!" she whined, whilst showing off her long claws

She slotted one of them in the keyhole and, using it as a key; she twisted it round until it finally snapped open, Angela smiled, proud of her work while Stripe just sat there in awe.

Angela's claws slotted themselves back in their sockets and were now just normal claws, it was like nothing happened to them; Stripe turned to her in shock.

"H-How did you..." he questioned

Angela cut him off. "Let's just say I done something on accident."

Stripe nodded; still surprised. "Well Angie, you'd better get going." He said, whilst still in shock

Angela smirked. "Yep. I'll see ya Stripe."

"Good luck Angie." Stripe said, whilst smirking at her

Angela only nodded before jumping down and down into the Peltzer house. As she went Stripe stood up and went closer to the trap door and looked down, Angela had already gone, probably to hide somewhere in his account. Stripe smiled, after all these years, he was finally getting revenge on his long lost enemy and this time it seemed that no-one was going to stop him, he smirked to himself, glad that he was finally getting revenge.

He looked up at the ceiling and let out a tyrant, terrifying evil laugh that spreaded throughout the loft and echoed off many walls, he had never felt so good in his life, until now.

He lifted his head down and smiled. "Gizmo... I'm back, and this time... no-one's going to stop me so keep on your toes, stay alert and watch your back! Cause Stripe strikes back baby MWAHAHAHA!" Stripe cheered, before turning round, shutting the loft and walking away.

* * *

Brain sighed in relief as he emptied his pockets out; he hadn't lost them after all! In his claws he held the ingredients that he used to make the healing potion that brought Stripe, Mohawk and the others back.

"Yes...yes...I still have enough to make another healing potion and this time, it will not go to waste now, if I could just find a-

"GRRRRRRRR!"

Brain spun round to see Greta staring at him with angry green-yellow eyes flashing like a bolt of lightning at him, her big lips twisted into a snarling expression and her hair was more limp and in her face, along with her make-up being smudged like melted ice-cream. Brain tensed up when he saw her, his eyes flashing in alarm and shoulders touching his gremlin ears.

"GRETA!" he shouted in surprise, whilst slowly lowering his shoulders down "You scared me." he assessed her over, seeing how different she looked compared to last night "What happened to you?" he asked, sounding like he was bored

"WHAT DO YOU THINK HAPPENED? MY STRIPEY WIPEY HATES ME NOW THANKS TO YOU! WHAT WERE YOU PLAYING AT LAST NIGHT BRAIN, REALLY? WHAT WAS IT?" Greta screamed, whilst making some fists with her hands

Brain blinked his eyes at her for a moment, before remembering the ambush he made on Stripe. "Oh that." he whined, whilst folding his arms and smirking "Was so funny, you should have seen Stripe's face. Priceless. Even though it's not street crime I believe we can watch Stripe crawl away like a wimp for free and believe me, it's worth it."

Greta tensed her shoulders up. "IT WAS HORRIBLE! YOU HAVE NO RESPECT DO YOU!" Greta paused for a moment, letting her tears flow "HE CALLED ME A WITCH!"

At the sound of that, Brain made a funny coughing noise and covered his mouth, trying to contain his escaping laughter.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Greta screamed, before brushing some of her hair back out of her face

"Ok, I know that I took my anger out too far and well... upset you so... I'm sorry." Brain said softly

Greta blew her nose before lifting her head up. "You mean it?"

"Of course I do, I hate to say this but, it will be un-gentleman like of me to not say sorry to you my dear."

Greta blushed, whilst turning her head away slightly. "You're such a gentleman Brain, thanks."

Brain only nodded at her and grinned. He stared at Greta, who looked like she was deep in thought; the Einstein Gremlin only stared at her in a curious way.

"_She's probably thinking about Stripe, as always and before you know it she'll be off, on to the next one like the player she is."_ Brain thought, as he stared hard at Greta

"Brainy?"

Brain looked into her eyes, which signalled that love look that she always had in them, even for him. "Yes Greta?" he asked, waiting for her to say something

"Be serious this time, how should I get into Stripe's heart?"

Brain frowned; he wasn't really up for one of these conversations. "How the heck should I know? Greta, if you really loved him you'd figure it out yourself."

Greta suddenly turned angry. "And what's that supposed to mean?" She growled, getting impatient

Brain smirked. "How should you know anyway? You're not civilised like me are you Greta?" he teased, showing off that devilish smirk of his

Greta gritted her teeth in anger. "Is that meant to be an insult?"

Brain kept his smirk on. "Like I said, how should you know? You don't have superior intellect like me do you? You're so dumb; you didn't even know that it was all a trick I set up last night."

Greta growled at the Einstein Gremlin, raising her fist to hit him, but Brain only grabbed her arm.

"Aah. Aah. Aah. You don't really want to do that now do you Greta? That's so not ladylike, what will Stripe say?" Brain teased, as he looked into her angry eyes

Greta growled, breaking her arm free of Brain's grip and walking off but not before turning round and yelling: "Brain, you can be so immature sometimes." And with that, she went

Brain only stared at Greta as she went suddenly feeling annoyed; he turned to the viewer looking at the computer screen with an annoyed expression.

"Don't you just hate it when people just come and interrupt something important that you were doing? And to me it's uncivilised, don't you think so? I thought she'd never leave... the witch!"

He turned back to his potions, not realising that he had broken the 4th wall, he looked at the ingredients, checking that he had everything he needed, he then went to another one of his blazer pockets, fumbling round in it with his hand.

"Come-on...come-on where is it?" Brain muttered, as he fumbled round his pocket "Don't tell me I've... AHA! Found it!"

Brain grinned as he pulled something out from his pocket; it looked like a thermometer but had a spiky tip on the end, which looked sharp and strong, it had some blue liquid inside the tube that went about halfway to the top, it had a miniaturised pump at the top and finally, stuck to the tube was a sticker which had a picture of a sun with a no entry sign over it.

"My Genetic Sun block! I thought I'd lost it in that building!" Brain said as he looked over his sun block, he then held it close to his chest. "Or worse, in this loft..."

Brain looked around, making sure that no-one was watching. "I can't let anybody get their hands on this, especially Stripe, then he can use it against me, which is something I am far from wanting."

Brain took his jacket off and threw it to the floor and turned to one of his arms. Using his Gremlin claw, he made a hole in his shirt and put the sun block in his arm, pushing the liquid into his body. He giggled to himself as the liquid transferred to inside his body.

"With this Sun block, I'll be invincible and even better, stronger than ever all I have to do is get this potion done and then when my revenge is complete they'll be no more little Gizmo and even better, NO. MORE. STRIPE!"

Brain did a little chuckle to himself before gently pulling out the sun block and resuming to his work.

Little did he know; that 2 evil eyes watched him the whole time.

* * *

Gizmo smiled as he relaxed on the comfortable yet stylish living room couch of the Peltzer's, life could not get any better for the cute little Mogwai; he leaned over and grabbed a sausage from his plate and hungrily munched on it. He smiled as an episode of 'Rainbow' showed on the 42 inch TV in front of him; Gizmo had never felt so happy in his life. Finally, he was in a place where he was safe and loved, that was all he wanted, love and peace around him but each time he tried to gain it, he had got wet and the unmistakeable happened. Gremlins. Each time it had happened it had caused nothing but grief to Gizmo and those around him, he was now in the care of Billy Peltzer and his fiancée Kate Beringer, they knew about Gizmo and what could happen when he got wet, his last owner was Mr. Wing but Gizmo had lost him, he lost everything he had and Billy and Kate was all he had left so, he didn't want to lose them in any way possible, even though he knew that one day they would die, it gave Gizmo the shivers just thinking about it and as soon as they had him, Gizmo had a mental thought in his head that they might give him up to some random pet store or something, but he soon knew that they wouldn't, not ever. Besides, last night's outing was spectacular, he, Billy, Kate and the Futterman's had gone to Pizza Hut to celebrate the death of the Gremlins in the clamp centre building the day before, Gizmo smiled at the memory, he instinctively remembered a string of cheese coming out of his nose, which made everybody blast out with chunks of happiness, he remembered the laughs, that was all he wanted in life, to be happy, Why was it so hard to give him his one little wish?

His thoughts then recapped, back to the Gremlins in that building that he faced yesterday, it was a terrific yet terrifying experience for Gizmo, facing all those Gremlins for a 2nd time, he remembered all the torture that Mohawk put him through, from shutting him in the vent to putting him on the train track in the toy shop, Gizmo remembered it all but the thing he remembered the most however, was killing him as a dice of revenge, using a fire arrow that he made all by himself, he could remember Mohawk saying those words that always cursed him. _"Gizmo,_ _KAKA!"_ before firing away his arrow, he also remembered Mohawk's screams, howls and squeals of pain as he died, in Gizmo's hands. Gizmo shivered at the thought, Mohawk was gone now, for good, so he needn't worry about him coming back besides, there was nothing that could bring him back anyway.

Gizmo sighed, relived that Mohawk wouldn't be back to get him, he then recapped even more, back to when he first met Billy and when the first Gremlin invasion ensued, this invasion however was even worse as the Gremlins had taken over the whole town in their grasp, with all humans hiding away and causing nothing but trouble, the army was lead by Gizmo's worst enemy, his worst foe, the Gremlin that had caused him so much pain that he couldn't describe it, the Gremlin that he had killed at his last stand by sunlight. Stripe.

He remembered Stripe dying so defenceless and so violently and the look in his eyes Stripe was giving him as he died, it was like he was saying: _"I'll be back, just you wait but someday, somehow, I'll kill you Gizmo!"_ he definitely remembered Stripe's death by a long shot, the way he died, it was so traumatic for Gizmo watching it, the sunlight had burned Stripe to a crisp, all that was left that day was his skeleton, for which it fell haphazardly into the cold water below at the time, Gizmo thought it was the last they would see of Stripe. Until his skeleton jumped out of the water, Gizmo could remember the way his heart rapidly went as it happened; it was like Stripe was trying to use the last bit of his life to kill Gizmo so he would go down with him. That however was not the case, Stripe's skeleton had thumped to the floor, melting into nothing and drained out Stripe's last bit of life, nobody knew what happened to Stripe's body, but Gizmo knew that he wasn't coming back because he was dead.

However, Stripe had left a mark on Gizmo, because just after the incident with the Gremlins, Gizmo had been having nightmares, and it was not just any nightmare he would have, these ones were worse and more real than the normal nightmares he'd have, he'd dream of Stripe's ghost, haunting him in the night, cursing him and giving him nothing but torture, he even dreamed once that Stripe was back and in the flesh and actually killed him the same way that Gizmo had killed him at his last stand, that in fact was his worst nightmare out of all of them he had. He would continually have many of them and would usually wake up screaming and crying, ending in Mr. Wing trying to karm him down afterwards. Ever since Mohawk died, he never had any nightmares; it was like the bad dreams had washed away now that Gizmo knew that he was safe and... Happy.

"Gizmo, Could you take my clothes up to the bedroom!" Billy's voice called from the next room

"Ok Billy!" Gizmo replied sweetly, before hopping off the living room couch

Gizmo sprinted to the stairs where Billy's new clothes were waiting there ready to be taken up the stairs. Taking the neatly folded clothes in his arms, Gizmo advanced to the stairs, he climbed them slowly and steadily, trying not to fall forwards or backwards. When he got to the top, he went to Billy and Kate's room, where he threw the clothes on to the bed.

He then spotted a large mirror next to the bed; Gizmo stepped over to the mirror and looked at the reflection of himself in the mirror, he smiled before doing a silly pose in the mirror, he continued doing different poses until Gizmo finally ended up laughing at himself, usually mirrors would scare Gizmo and reflect the light out but, this one didn't as the curtains were closed.

As Gizmo laughed at himself in the mirror, he couldn't help but notice that another Mogwai face was peeping out at him, Gizmo suddenly frowned and turned round swiftly, but the face was gone. Gizmo sighed.

"_I...I must be seeing things."_ Gizmo thought, as he turned back to the mirror

Gizmo looked at himself inside the mirror again, sighing to himself and threw his arms forward in a lazy pose, but as he was doing that pose, he noticed it again, the face he saw before, Gizmo rubbed his eyes in surprise, but when he finished rubbing his eyes the face in the background was gone.

"_You know, since yesterday I think I've gone barmy! It's making me see things." _Gizmo thought, as he turned round

Gizmo crept forward to the edge of the bed, trying to see if there was anything there but there wasn't anything in sight, he sighed in relief and went back to the mirror and stuck his tongue out at it before starting to walk backwards out the room, smiling all the way. However as Gizmo was going backwards, he felt someone come to contact with his back. Gizmo gulped in fear, it couldn't be Billy or Kate because they were too big for that besides, this contact against him, it felt like it was someone that was exactly the same size as him. Gizmo slowly turned round, preparing for the worst and as soon as he did, he instantly screamed, the mystery face did the same so, there they both were, screaming in each other's faces.

After 5 seconds, Gizmo suddenly stopped screaming and took a look at the mystery figure. It was a Mogwai, just like him but it looked like a Female judging by the velvet red bow clipped by one of its ears, there fur was exactly like his but replaced by the milky brown was a everlasting cream and just like him, they had brown eyes but theirs were slightly lighter than his.

The other Mogwai had stopped screaming too now they were both just staring at each other, not taking their eyes off one another, and Gizmo could not help himself but feel... drawn to this Mogwai, like there was a big mystery behind her existence, he didn't even know what to say to her, he then saw that the other Mogwai was lifting her hand up.

"H-hi there." The other Mogwai said cheerily, whilst shivering slightly

Gizmo widened his eyes at her, trying to figure out what to say, many thoughts and questions were floating in his head, there were that many, he didn't know where to start.

"_Who is she? I don't even remember getting wet at all since I got here... unless I sleep walked last night which I wouldn't... would I? And when I got wet in that building... I spawned 4 Mogwai not 5... I did didn't I? But if she isn't one of mine, then how did she get in here?"_

"HELLOOOOOO HELLOOOOOO"

Gizmo snapped out of his thoughts to see the Female Mogwai waving her hands in front of him, when she saw that he had snapped out of it, she folded her arms impatiently and sighed.

"Are you deaf or something?" she asked, as she stared at Gizmo with an annoyed look on her face

"No, I just –

"I'm Angela, nice to meet you." she said, as she extended her arm out for Gizmo to shake

Gizmo shook it gently and smiled at her. "I'm Gizmo." He said shyly

"Nice to meet you... Gizmo." Angela replied

Gizmo widened his eyes at her again... the way she said his name, it was so cold and bitter... it was like she had heard it somewhere before, and the way she stared at him, it was like he'd done something to her, this was just getting creepier and creepier.

"Angela, I just need to ask you one question that's been kinda bugging me ever since I saw you." Gizmo shivered, freaked

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Um, how did you get in here?"

Angela smiled. "Well, I was just passing by the street and well I spotted this house, I thought that it would be a good place to go to during the day for a bit, I've just came to Earth and I've always wanted to know what it was like inside a house, I've always been wondering, this house looked good so I picked this one."

Gizmo nodded, but he was still a bit edgy. "Ok, that's fine with me; will you be staying on Earth long?"

Angela thought for a moment. "Depends really." She replied

Gizmo then walked to the door and beckoned her to come. "Come-on, I'll show you downstairs."

Angela shifted a little. "Uh... I don't know, what if somebody sees me? What will you say?"

"Don't worry, I'll think of something, but come on, Billy and Kate are really nice."

Gizmo then extended his hand out to her to take, Angela looked up at him, unsure of what to do, she had heard about Gizmo and what he could do to other Mogwai's, Stripe had told her all about it, but, he didn't seem like that, actually, she thought that Gizmo was more cute than anything. But she couldn't let that put her off her mission, in her time as a spy, Angela had met some evil people that had acted all nicey - nicey with her at first and then had turned back to their normal evil selves when she had come to spy on them, most of the time she could tell but Gizmo, he was making it harder than she thought, she looked into his eyes, they were full of nothing but innocence and happiness, it was like he hadn't done anything like that in his life and he looked so cute too. His innocence that he had in his eyes... it was brilliance for Angela, for she felt somewhat attracted to Gizmo.

"Angela, are you ok?"

Angela snapped out of her long stare and looked down at the floor, feeling embarrassed about what she just thought. "Yeah, I'm fine." She replied, taking his hand in hers

Gizmo hesitated at first, but nodded as he took her down the steps, helping her down each one as they went. When they had gotten to the bottom, Gizmo turned to her.

"So, where do you want to go first Angela, Kitchen or Living Room?" Gizmo asked, as he looked into her eyes

Angela fell for his trap, feeling hypnotised by his innocent eyes. "I'll go-

"AHHHHHH BILLY COME QUICK!"

Gizmo and Angela jumped in surprise as they heard Kate scream, they looked up at Kate, she looked frightened to death, it was like someone had scared her out of bed. Billy then came dashing into the room; worry and surprise were on his face as he comforted his fiancée.

"What's going on Kate, you look like you've seen a ghost." Billy exclaimed, as he tried to karm his fiancée down

"Billy, I think Gizmo got wet again."

"What?"

Kate pointed down at the 2 Mogwai, who were just on the bottom step, holding hands. Billy then spotted them both, widening his eyes in the process; he turned to Gizmo, who gulped sacredly at him.

"Gizmo, you didn't –

"Nope. Billy, Kate, this is Angela, she's just hit Earth and needs someplace to go during the day." Gizmo explained, as he gestured to Angela, who was standing next to him "So can she stay?"

Billy suddenly frowned. "Uh... I don't know Gizmo... we've only just got you into the house and... I don't know if we'll able to cope with 2 of you."

"Please Billy..." Gizmo pleaded as he got to his knees and done the puppy eyes

"I still don't know Gizmo..." Billy replied, he turned to Kate. "What do you think honey?"

Kate shrugged. "I think we'll be able to cope Billy besides, this one seems friendly enough."

"Please sir, I won't cause any harm." Angela begged, also doing the puppy eyes

Billy smiled. "Oh, alright then if you agree Kate then yes, she can stay Gizmo."

Gizmo dashed to his friend and hugged him. "Thanks Billy."

"It's ok Giz." Billy replied, before letting go of Gizmo, he looked down at the 2 of them "If you need us, me and Kate will be upstairs."

Gizmo nodded. "Ok Billy."

Billy only smiled back. "Be careful both of you and stay away from the water taps." He said, before walking upstairs with Kate

The 2 Mogwai only watched as the young couple ventured upstairs and as soon as they heard the door close, Gizmo only turned back to Angela with a big grin.

"See, I told you they were nice, hey, wanna watch Rainbow with me?"

Angela nodded. "Sure, why not."

* * *

The figure smirked, satisfied that they had caught Brain in the act. "Just wait till I tell Stripe about this, he'll be so mad."

The figure walked a few steps before hesitating. "No. I won't tell Stripe. Yet. I'll tell him when it's the right time to. For now, I'll just pretend I never saw anything."

The figure walked off into the darkness, proud of what they found out.

* * *

**Ok, FINISH! **

**That was a chapter you had all been waiting for and I'm so, so sorry that it had taken so long to get here, can you guys forgive me?**

**Well, I hope that this chapter makes up for it.**

**Here are the Questions...**

**1 = who do you think the Mysterious Figure is?**

**2 = Will Gizmo ever find out about Angela's dark truth?**

**3 = Will Greta ever get Stripe's love?**

**4 = Will Brain succeed at his plan?**

**5 = Will Stripe get the information he needs to defeat Gizmo?**

**6 = What was your favourite scene in the whole story?**

**And 7 = What will happen next? **

**And just to let you know, to everyone that is reading this story, there is a poll on my profile that you can all vote on ^^**

**I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, if not why?**

**Constructive criticism is welcome but NO FLAMES!**

**See ya next time! :D**


	12. Spy Day 2

**Chapter 12 is up! Angela's second day of spying for the notorious Gremlins we all know and love!**

**Change of plan though, I'm just going straight into the next days so... **

**1 Chapter = 1 Day.**

**All Gremlins are owned by Joe Dante. **

**Angela is owned by me.**

**Hope you all like this chapter cause trust me, many things will happen!**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

The sun smiled to itself as it poured out its warm magnificent rays of light, casting it down on the people below it. The sand was given a beautiful massage as many people walked slowly across it; the finishing touches were done by no other than the sea as it rolled up the sand, before slipping back in to its depths. The air was salty and all you could taste was grains of sand on the tip of your tongue, flying through the air like hurricanes, lingers of hot dogs, sugar coated doughnuts and ice creams flew through the air, attracting all the hungry souls to have a bite and pay up there cash. People even entertained themselves by jogging along the soft grained sand, building towers and skyscrapers with buckets and spades or paddling in the crystal blue sea.

The same could be said for the Peltzer family, Billy, Kate, Gizmo and Angela all had came to the beach that day to have some rest and relaxation and right now, they were getting extremely hungry.

"Kate... I'm hungry..." Gizmo begged, as he snuggled up against her pearl skinned leg.

"Yeah, me too." Angela mentioned, whilst moving one of her arms towards her tummy and looking up at Kate.

Billy then instantly felt his stomach grumble.

"I guess I'm hungry to, I think it's time we had some food." Billy said, as he stood up from there cabana that they were sitting under, Kate joining him also.

The Young couple glanced at the two Mogwai, before asking them both what they would like, Gizmo responded by having a hot sugar coated doughnut while Angela wanted a strawberry ice cream, the young couple also decided to get some hot dogs for themselves and after sorting out the money, they pulled out two small, but light and trendy jackets and passed them to the two Mogwai.

"What are these things?" Angela asked, as she held the light coat in the air, whilst looking at it from the front and the back.

"Water and Light proof jackets." Billy responded. "It's so that you and Gizmo can go out front on the beach without being affected by any of its surroundings. My father invented a few for Giz."

Gizmo smiled at Billy, whilst slipping his on. "Thanks Billy." Gizmo said cheerfully, whilst picking up a pair of sunglasses and putting them over his eyes.

"We'll be back in a few minutes, behave yourselves while were gone, k?" Kate noted, before grabbing her handbag and swinging it over her shoulder.

"Okay." The Mogwai said in unison

And with that, the Peltzer couple were gone.

Angela pulled a face at the coat that was in front of her before shrugging her shoulders and putting it on over her arms before looking at Gizmo's light jacket. His was a black one with flames going up from the bottom while hers was Red-Orange with electric green stripes going here and there; she made a mental note to ask Billy if she could have her very own designed one besides, all these designs were too boyish for her. She gazed at Gizmo as he lay back in the shade, sunglasses perched over his eyes, hands behind his head in a resting position, his cute yet, cheeky smile on his button mouth was everlasting for her, his jacket was open slightly, showing off his milk chocolate and white belly, he also had black demin swim trunks on that went up to his knees.

Angela quickly looked away and sighed to herself, she needed to focus besides, she had a job to do, and that was why she was hanging with Gizmo in the first place. Plus, she promised Stripe last night that she would return with some useful information this time round as she hadn't got anything really that useful the day before. Angela looked up at the sky, and thought about everything that was going on.

Before she met Gizmo, she felt like she could do anything whether a mission was dangerous or not, she would always do it, even if it cost her life. But now, she felt defenceless, fragile, all the words that she had never felt when it came to missions, it was like Gizmo had paralyzed her from doing anything. Plus, she hated to admit this to even herself... she was attracted to Gizmo.

"_No... I can't be falling for him... we've only known each other for a day and I'm falling for him. God... he looks so good on that beach towel... no! Don't Angie! Besides, you've already got your eye on someone and love at first sight... it's just a load of rubbish, isn't it?"_

"Angela? Are you ok?"

Angela snapped out of her thoughts to see Gizmo staring at her quizzically, his dark brown eyes widening in worry at her whilst his sunglasses were now in one of his hands.

"I'm fine Gizmo, I'm just... taking in the scenery, this really is a beautiful beach." Angela replied, before turning her head to look straight at Gizmo. "You know, you guys didn't have to invite me along, but it was really kind of you... thanks."

Gizmo only smiled at her. "It's ok Angela besides; you do need to know what Earth is all about, don't you?"

Angela paused for a moment before remembering her lie that she had told him the day before. "Oh yeah, and I gotta say that I'm loving it already."

"Good." Gizmo replied, before lying back down on his beach towel

For a moment all was silent, all that was heard was the whistling wind as it blew, the chirping seagulls slowly joining in with its melody. Angela could feel her heart pumping in her body as she looked over at Gizmo, she could feel it in her whole body, the adrenaline, the tension, the sweat of it all.

"_Time to carry out the mission." _Angela thought.

Slowly, she turned her head towards Gizmo and gulped, she knew she had to do it sometime or another besides; Stripe wasn't going to wait forever now, was he?

"Um... Gizmo?"

"Yeah Angela?"

"I've been hearing many things about you since I came here."

Gizmo jumped up from his beach towel instantly, his eyes wide with surprise, fur standing up like spikes. "Y-Y-Y-Yeah W-What kind of things?" he asked.

Confusion was spread across Gizmo's face as he kept his eyes pinned on Angela, who was surprised with what reaction she got out of him.

"I've heard about your past Gizmo, I know more than you think, like that Gremlin... Stripe was it? Who caused trouble down at Kingston falls? It must have been an invasion of some sort, I think someone put Stripe up to it surely someone can't be that-"

Gizmo could feel all his anger boiling up. First, Angela says that she 'knows' about his past and then says 'someone put Stripe up to it' Did she even know what he had been through? Gizmo could feel his tears bubbling up and with a tear stained voice, he screamed: "NO ONE PUT STRIPE UP TO IT!"

Angela froze out of shock, she didn't expect that. "How do you know?" She asked, ready to back up her case if needed.

Gizmo wiped the tears out of his eyes and looked straight at Angela, showing her his slightly blood shot eyes from crying his eyes out. "I KNOW BECAUSE I WAS HIS BLOODY VICTIM, I SPAWNED HIM, HE WAS A BAD GREMLIN ANGELA AND THAT WAS NO LIE, HE TORTURED ME, HE TRIED TO KILL ME, MY FRIENDS, AND HE TRIED TO TAKE OVER THE CITY!" Gizmo then shuddered slightly, the memories were coming back, he could always remember looking into Stripe's blood red eyes when he was held in Stripe's extra tight grip, it always made him shiver and wriggle even more and the glint in them... was unmistakeable, no mercy in them what so ever. "I WAS THERE WHEN HE DIED, IT WAS HORRIFYING, EVERY NIGHT AFTERWARDS I ALWAYS HAD A NIGHTMARE ABOUT HIM COMING BACK FOR ME, TRYING TO KILL ME, AND YOU TELL ME THAT SOMEONE PUT HIM UP TO IT! SHAME ON YOU ANGELA, BLOODY SHAME!"

Gizmo then got a tissue and blew his nose, whilst turning away from Angela; he didn't want her to see him like this. Angela widened her eyes as she watched Gizmo blow his nose and turn away from her, he was actually doing good for a liar, so good that she couldn't even come up with a good defence line. But, she knew that something wasn't right in all of this.

"_Wow... he's good... too good... from the way he's acting, it's like he's actually telling the truth but something in me is telling me that one of them is lying I mean, both Stripe and Gizmo are putting up a good case and... Lenny, he was on Stripe's case and... He wouldn't lie to me... would he? No... Don't be silly Angela, Lenny would NEVER lie to you like that, and I'm still going to say that Stripe's telling the truth but in my heart, it just says Gizmo. But I know for sure something's fishy in all of this."_ Angela thought, as she stared hard at Gizmo, who was still crying.

Sighing to herself, Angela stood up, walked over to Gizmo and sat next to him. "Gizmo... I... I'm so sorry I... never thought it was that bad I..."

Gizmo looked straight at her and gave her a small smile. "It's ok Angela, it's just what with everything going on around me and what happened a few days ago and what happened in the-

Angela quickly put one finger to his lips. "Shhhh... it's ok, I know just how it feels..."

Gizmo widened his eyes at her as Angela removed her finger from his lips. "You do?" He asked.

Angela only nodded. "Yeah... although... I'd rather not talk about it; it brings back memories... bad memories."

Gizmo smiled and nodded. "I understand."

Angela could feel a bubbly smile creep up on her face as she stared at Gizmo, she had never felt this good ever, not even when she was with Lenny, her and Gizmo actually had more in common that she thought. Or not.

"So... um... Gizmo, let's forget about what I just said, I was just being stupid..." Angela suggested, whilst wrapping her arm round Gizmo

Gizmo smiled at her. "It's ok, really, you don't have to apologise." He said, as he wiped his eyes once again with the tissue, he then reached for the bucket and spade. "Want to make a sand castle?" He asked.

Angela grinned and removed her arm from Gizmo before fixing her light jacket. "Sure!" She replied, whilst putting all the coverage on

Gizmo only smiled and put his coverage on before passing Angela the spade. "Come-on! Let's go!" he yelled, as he ran out to scoop up the sand with the bucket.

"Coming Gizmo!" Angela yelled, as she ran towards him

As Angela ran with Gizmo she felt completely free, a totally different person, devoid of everything that was once in her mind. For once in her life, she was at peace, for she ran after Gizmo with a bright yellow spade clutched in one hand and a brimming smile on her face.

* * *

"BLOODY CHEATERS! WHO NEEDS YA!" Stripe screamed, as he threw all his cards down on the table and threw his seat into the nearest wall, causing it to break at impact.

The Gremlins at the table, plus Mohawk stared at Stripe wide eyed as they slowly put their cards back down on the table.

"Stripe, you did lose the game y'know, it didn't mean that you had to throw your seat at the wall and be a bad sport about it." Mohawk mentioned, as he stared up at Stripe, despite being a Mogwai.

Stripe marched over to Mohawk and got in his face. "Mohawk my friend, I DID NOT, I REPEAT DID NOT, LOSE THAT GAME ON NORMAL TERMS, SOMEONE HERE IS CHEATING AND I KNOW IT!"

"Stripe... you're just being paranoid... really, it's just a game!" Mohawk whined, as he crossed his arms and rolled his eyes in annoyance.

Stripe got out of Mohawk's face and folded his arms. "Well, SOMEONE IS CHEATING HERE! Besides, I ALWAYS WIN at cards, and you and these buffoons have only just been introduced to the game!" Stripe exclaimed, whilst motioning to the Gremlins behind them.

"HEY!" The Gremlins yelled, knowing that they were being mentioned.

"So like I said I KNOW THA-

"OH STRIIIIIIPEY!"

Stripe jumped in surprise at the shriek behind him, it was one he knew all too well. Growling, he forced himself round to see Greta smiling seductively at him, with her luxurious green hair tied up with a rag and she was wearing a VERY revealing dress.

"Oh. It's you. What do you want Greta?" Stripe said flatly, whilst staring at her dress.

"Well, I was actually here to see how my Stripey Wipey's doing." Greta cooed, whilst wrapping her arm round Stripe's waist and at the words 'Stripey' and 'Wipey' she grabbed Stripe's chin, pulling his face down towards hers, Stripe could smell her breath, it was a combination of dirt, perfume and lipstick, he gagged slightly, it wasn't the best combination at all.

At this, the Gremlins and Mohawk started sniggering behind them, at this, Stripe growled to himself and pulled away from Greta, muttering several words in the process.

Greta only sighed, heartbroken that Stripe pulled away like that, but she tried not to let it get to her. "So, um, what are you guys doing exactly?" Greta questioned, as she stared at Stripe.

"Well, we were playing a game of cards that is, until, Stripe threw his seat at the window because someone 'cheated.'" Mohawk replied, whilst doing the speech marks with his fingers at the word 'Cheated.'

"Someone did cheat though Mohawk, I know it!" Stripe replied, whilst giving evil eyes to the Gremlins.

Greta only giggled in response as she flounced over to the Gremlins at the table, twirling her dress round in the process. When she got to the table, she sat on the edge, keeping her back to the Gremlins but she did twist her head round to them, giving them a dastardly grin.

"You guys better watch out, cause it's not the best option to cheat with my Stripey, cause if you cheat Stripey, you cheat me. Besides, Stripey can get real angry if you cheat him." Greta said, whilst smirking.

"What d'ya mean Greta?" Mohawk yelled, curious about what she meant.

"Well, back in the day when me and Stripey were in Kingston Falls, Stripey was playing poker with a group of Gremlins and I was watching. Anyway, whilst Stripey was playing I noticed that one of the Gremlins was cheating so I immediately told Stripey and... Let's just say that he was never seen again." Greta explained, after finishing her sentence, she gave a big smirk to the 4 Gremlins behind her.

Mohawk's jaw dropped as he turned to Stripe. "You mean you-

"Yep." Stripe replied, as he got his gun out and pumped it up. "I killed him."

At this, the 4 Gremlins actually got scared out there wits and gulped as they looked at the gun Stripe was holding.

Greta's smirk grew wider. "And, let me remind you guys that, it was me who found the cheater and..." She then grabbed one of the Gremlin's faces and scrunched it up with her hand. "I have my ways of interrogation. So Bob, did you cheat? DID YOU?"

The Gremlin, known as 'Bob' gulped before shouting: "FINE! IT WAS ME! IT WAS ME ALL ALONG! I CHEATED! BUT PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" He begged, before getting up, running to Stripe's feet and was praying on his knees.

Stripe's only response was to pump his gun up even more whilst smirking down at the Gremlin before him. "Sorry Bob, but your dead!" He yelled before grabbing the Gremlin, putting the gun to his head and shooting him, right through his brain.

Mohawk's jaw dropped once again as Bob's blood flew like a rocket through the air before landing with a splat on the ground. Stripe smirked as blood splattered against him, he was used to the feeling, he didn't have to go through it again, he spotted this and immediately wiped it off with his hands, not caring if anyone saw.

Greta just kept smiling; she loved it when she was enjoying herself with her 'Stripey', she didn't even care if killing was one of his motives, as long as Stripe was in her arms and happy, it was all that mattered to her.

Stripe blew the smoke off the end of his pistol and turned to the 3 Gremlins left, who were shaking uncontrollably after what just happened. "You three! Throw Bob's body out of the nearest window here, I don't care where the hell it goes, as long as it's out of here. Now go on! GET IT OUT OF HERE BEFORE I KILL YOU THREE AS WELL!" Stripe yelled, before pulling his trigger and shooting the ceiling above them.

Immediately, the three Gremlins got out of their chairs at the speed of light and picked up Bob's body and before you could say anything more, they scuttled off to their duties.

Mohawk watched the Gremlins scuttle off before turning to Stripe with a speechless expression.

"Stripe, you really surprise me sometimes." Mohawk said, as he stared at Stripe with nothing but surprise.

Stripe only messed Mohawk's hair up in response. "Heh, you're just going to have to get used to it Mohawk." Stripe said, before walking off in a random direction.

Mohawk only huffed to himself as he slowly began fixing his hair.

"STRIPEY WAIT!" Greta called out, as she ran after Stripe and grabbed his arm.

Stripe sighed as he turned to look at Greta. "What is it now Greta?" He asked frustratingly.

Greta only smiled seductively. "Stripe... um... can we talk in private, there's something I gotta tell you."

Stripe shrugged. "Sure. I ain't got anything better to do anyway." He then crosses his arms as Greta removed hers and pulled an angry expression. "But this better be quick!"

Greta smirked in delight at Stripe before grabbing his nearest wrist and dragged him along with her. "Oh this will be better than quick Stripey. I promise." Greta cooed, as she dragged Stripe along with her.

Stripe could have sworn that he had heard the tiniest giggle from her mouth.

* * *

"There! That's the 50th castle Gizmo!" Angela said excitedly, as she pulled the bucket off their final masterpiece.

"Wow! They sure are great Angela!" Gizmo replied.

Angela only nodded before putting her sunglasses on and going back to her beach towel. "I'm gonna relax now Giz." Angela said, before yawning and slowly lying back on her towel.

Gizmo, now bored, looked around the beach for something to do before immediately spotting something that catched his eye; he smiled joyfully as he read the sign. It read:

_Free surfboards for anyone who wants to try surfing _

_Ages: 13+ _

Gizmo immediately stood up as he kept his eyes pinned on the surf sign ahead of him curiosity got the better of the little Mogwai, for he started to walk over to the surfboards, Gizmo had seen many surfboarders on the TV and had always wanted to try it out well, today was the day that it was going to happen. Being the daredevil that he was, Gizmo made his way down by running across the sand, making Angela bounce up from her sunbathe.

"GIZMO! GIZMO GET BACK HERE!" Angela called out, as she watched Gizmo run along. She tried again but Gizmo only kept on going, she knew now that calling out to him was useless. "CRAP! I GOTTA FIND BILLY AND KATE BEFORE GIZMO KILLS HIMSELF!" Angela said to herself and before you could say 'Bananas' Angela ran off to the food stall, not stopping even for a second, she wasn't just going to let Gizmo die of his own hands, no matter what.

* * *

"GRETA! FOR GOD SAKES! WHERE THE HELL ARE WE GOING!" Stripe shouted, as he ran alongside Greta, trying his best to keep up with her and the grip she had on his wrist.

"Don't worry Stripey, were almost there, I promise!" Greta replied, as she kept on running.

Finally, they both stopped at where they were, the furthest they could both get was the darkest part of the loft, which was the most private part there.

"Alright Greta, spill the beans, what's made you drag me all the way out here?" Stripe questioned, whilst putting his hands on his hips.

Greta gulped before turning away from him, after all these years she was going to do it, she was going to confess to Stripe how she really felt about him. "Isn't it obvious Stripey? After all those times that I tried to get your attention, those times we had together and even the time when I thought you were dead, I grieved for you Stripe, I really did..."

Stripe widened his eyes in confusion, why was she mentioning all that? Stripe was nothing but confused as he stared at Greta, her back turned to him as she looked up at the attic ceiling, he heard her whimper a little as he stared at her, with renewed confidence; he took a step towards her. "What do you mean Greta?" He asked, eyes full of curiosity as he stared on at her.

Greta slowly turned around, Stripe looked at her eyes, they were slightly blood shot from crying, crying for his love, Stripe watched her as a tear ran downwards from her face and hit the floor, he could see the stains in the floor as he stared at Greta, she looked like she was in a right state but it didn't stop her from carrying on. "I...I...I love you Stripe." She whispered, her tears still lingering on her Gremlin face.

"You what?" Stripe yelled.

Greta only kept her eyes pinned on him. "I love you Stripe..." She paused. "Oh God... I haven't felt this way about anyone... not even with all the men that I used to flirt with, you're worth ten of them." She rubbed her eyes, tears dissolving on her claws as she rubbed them out. "After all we've been through, shooting that Gremlin down in the bar, trying to get rid of Gizmo, the theatre explosion." She rubbed her eyes once more before finally letting all her tears escape from there domain, as she looked at Stripe, who was beyond shocked as he stared at Greta, listening to every word with his Gremlin ears. "I had this feeling at the pit of my stomach, yet, it only came when I was with you, it was beautiful and as I wept your death, it came back but more pained it was then, that I realised, what love really meant... the only reason I flirted with others was to get over you... But I never did... I couldn't stand knowing that you were dead... now you're back, and... OH STRIPEY!"

Before Stripe could do anything, Greta ran straight into his arms, hugging his scaly Gremlin body against her and never letting go, she wanted her 'Stripey' where she dreamed of having him, in her arms.

"OH STRIPE, I LOVE YOU SO MUCH AND HAVING YOU BACK IN MY LIFE, IT'S SUCH A WONDERFUL FEELING!" Greta cried, as she squeezed Stripe's body tight against her. "BUT I'M JUST SCARED THAT YOU'D REJECT ME, I'M SCARED THAT YOU HATE ME FOR BEING SUCH AN OBSESSIVE STALKER TO YOU ALL THESE YEARS!" Greta screamed, as she buried her head on Stripe's body, letting her river load of tears fall down his chest.

Stripe only sighed as looked down at Greta, she had been a BIG stalker to him since they met, even when he had reluctantly let her sit next to him during his card games but, everyone needs forgiving sometimes, don't they? Pulling Greta's face off his shoulder, he looked straight into her big lilac eyes, they looked hurt and demoralised as he stared into them but, he knew what he had to do, he had to tell her.

"You don't have to worry about rejection Greta, really!" Stripe comforted, as he held her broken Gremlin face with one of his hands, slowly moving his hand round to her cheek.

Greta sniffled. "R-R-Really?" She cried.

Stripe gave her a devilish smirk. "Yeah. Cause I got something to say to you too."

"W-What is it?" Greta asked.

"Well... to put it simple..." Stripe paused, as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "I love you too."

Greta's face lit up instantly. "Rea-MMMMRGH!"

Before Greta could say more, Stripe flew forward at her, pressing his lips against hers, he could feel her tongue as he ventured inside her mouth, pushing the kiss deeper, tasting all the overused lipstick on the tip of his tongue. Wanting the kiss to be even deeper, he wrapped his arms round Greta's waist, pulling her towards him, the rag in Greta's hair soon fell down, making all her hair fall out towards them, Stripe felt Greta's heartbeat against his as he ran his claws through Greta's green, curly hair. Greta then started to walk forward, pushing Stripe up against the wall behind them, for a moment all they did was kiss until Stripe broke the kiss by grabbing Greta's waist, and spinning her round to wall where he once was. He leaned forward to her ear, cackling as he whispered: "Ah ah ah, Stripey's in command now."

Greta only giggled before replying: "I'll agree to that."

Stripe then pulled back, as he grabbed a dusty old blanket from the corner.

"So, are we official now?" Greta asked, as she watched Stripe drag the blanket over.

Stripe gave her a big grin. "Yeah, were more than official baby!"

Greta only smiled at her new lover, as he got the blankets ready for them, after all these years, Stripe was now hers and hers only.

"Now what are you waiting for Greta? Let's get in there!" Stripe yelled, as he grabbed Greta's hand, pulled her over to the blankets and pushed her down on the floor before getting on top of her and covering themselves with a white blanket.

Greta could only giggle as Stripe pulled the blanket over.

* * *

Angela darted across the beach like a rollercoaster as she went looking for Billy and Kate, she had to find them and quick, Gizmo's life was in nothing but danger as she knew it.

"_Come-on! Come-on! You guys have got to be round here somewhere!"_ Angela manically thought, as she ran on, looking for them both.

She finally spotted the young couple, they were now walking towards the cabana where they were sitting, she had to warn them about Gizmo or something bad was going to happen, like multiplication or even death.

"BILLY, KATE!" Angela shouted, as she darted after them, hoping that she could somehow catch up to them.

Billy and Kate stopped for a moment, they were sure that they heard a shriek of some sorts.

"Honey, did you hear something?" Kate asked, whilst turning to her partner in confusion.

"Yeah, I'm sure I did, it sounded a lot like Gizmo but slightly feminine." Billy replied, as they both looked round in hope to find the source of the screaming.

Angela kept panting as she finally got to both Billy and Kate, she panted for gasps of air as she held on to Kate's leg. At this, Kate knelt down to her. "Angela, are you ok? Where's Gizmo?" Kate asked, as she knelt down to Angela's level.

Angela looked up at her, freight and worry encased in her big, milk brown eyes as she practically yelled: "GIZMO'S GONE TO HAVE A GO AT SURFBOARDING!"

Kate gasped in shock, whilst Billy began frantically looking round for the surfboards.

"HE'S WHAT!" Billy screamed, as he looked round for any signs of Gizmo.

"Angela, what happened?" Kate questioned, as she too looked round for Gizmo.

"Well, we had just finished building like, 50 sand castles and I went back to lie on my beach towel to have a rest when I saw Gizmo running down to the surfboards, I tried calling out to him but he just kept on running." Angela explained. "It's all my fault; I should have stopped him instead of just sitting there! Gizmo's going to get killed cause of me!" Angela screamed, whilst now trying to wipe out her bubbling tears.

"Don't worry Angela, that is not going to happen, its wasn't your fault, I would of probably done the same thing besides, I kind of knew this was going to happen, Gizmo seeing it on TV and all." Kate comforted. "Was Gizmo wearing his light jacket?"

"Yeah." Angela replied.

Kate turned to look at Billy. "See Billy? Gizmo will be fine; as long as he has it in astronaut mode he'll be ok."

Billy turned to her in anger. "You don't understand Kate; even then, Gizmo can still get killed! Even if he doesn't get wet." He yelled, before resuming his search for his best friend.

Billy then spotted Gizmo, who was now going to grab a surfboard. "GIZMO!" He screamed before dropping their food, as he ran down past many tourists, not caring what he did in the process.

Kate picked up Angela in her arms as she watched Billy run across the sand, Angela gaspingly watched, widening her eyes in the process.

"Billy really cares for Gizmo, doesn't he?" Angela mentioned softly, as she looked up at Kate.

Kate only nodded. "They've been through a lot together."

"We should go down to them." Angela said, as she watched Billy at the surf stand.

Kate nodded before bending down, grabbing her bags and running down to them.

"BUT BILLY!" Gizmo whined, as Billy put the surfboard back in its place.

"No Gizmo! You're not having a go on a surfboard!" Billy yelled back. "You could have gotten yourself killed! It was just lucky that Angela came and told us what you were about to do!"

At this, Kate and Angela had gotten to them both.

"Everything alright Billy?" Kate asked, as she looked over at both him and Gizmo.

"Everything's fine Kate, we weren't too late, come-on guys, let's go home besides," Billy turned to Gizmo. "I can't risk you running off again."

Billy then picked Gizmo up in his arms and carried him away from the surf stands.

When they all had their seat belts on in the car, Gizmo turned to Angela with an annoyed look on his face.

"Why did you do that?" Gizmo yelled, agitated that one of his dreams was now disintegrated.

"Do what?" Angela asked, confused to what he meant.

"Telling Billy and Kate about me having a go at surfing." Gizmo replied. "That was one of my dreams as well!"

"I'm sorry!" Angela shouted, as she looked straight at Gizmo, trying not to let her tears fall. "I was just looking out for you; you could have gotten yourself killed. Is that so... wrong?"

Gizmo was about to protest, but he knew she was right, what he did was definitely out of the question, especially for someone like himself. "No... It ain't wrong... you actually saved my life... thanks."

"It's ok. Your such a dare devil Gizmo." Angela cooed, before giggling to herself.

When Gizmo heard her giggle, he felt himself going red; he looked through the car windscreen to see that he was in fact blushing and that made him go even redder.

Billy and Kate both smiled as they saw what was happening in the back seats behind them.

Kate smiled at Billy. "Is it me or do you think that sparks are flying between these two?" Kate whispered, as she and Billy turned round at the front.

Billy shrugged. "I don't know Kate, but whatever happens, I just want Gizmo to be happy." He whispered, as he smiled at fiancée.

Kate only smiled back as she kissed her fiancée's cheek. And with that, the Peltzer couple had left the beach; the two Mogwai with them at their sides.

* * *

"THERE! That's the last ingredient needed for this potion!" Brain yelled in delight, as he grabbed his mixing bowl and mixed the ingredients together with his spoon. "This strength potion is going to be perfect, with this, I can beat both Stripe and Gizmo at their own games, in a very uncivil manner but trust me, it's needed."

Brain smiled down at his concoction before him, it was now a bright pink mush due to all the mixing and red smoke was now whooshing out the bowl, as it bubbled and sizzled with all its magic, it was like cooking the Sunday roast, Brain sniffed the aroma as the smoke radiated through the air and even then, he felt like he was getting stronger, the Einstein Gremlin sat down at the nearest wall and crossed his legs, his concoction in his lap as he carried on mixing, not suspecting anyone there.

In the darkness of the loft, a figure stood, watching Brain as he joyfully carried on mixing his concoction, standing next to the figure, more like on all fours was Daffy, the crazy, googly eyed Mogwai who was panting excitedly, kind of like a dog when they get ready to chase after their balls after their thrown. But then, that was the point of the plan, it needed much dogginess for it to work.

In one wrinkly pearl skinned hand, the figure held a bright red ball which seemed to drive Daffy insane as he kept his eyes on the ball that the figure was holding in front of him, his wild ginger eyes never leaving the ball as he dribbled continuously like a dog, waiting for it to be thrown, round Daffy's neck was a leash with spikes on it which was just a dull grey, and pulling the leash back to keep Daffy in place was a grimy, white rope, which the figure held in his other hand.

"Now, now Daffy, you have to be patient besides; the idiot ain't even in his position yet." The figure said, as he gave a giant grin towards Brain.

He was sure that his plan was going to work, for Brain's actions were surely not needed, he wanted to get rid of Gizmo himself but not with the Einstein Gremlin in the way, to him, Brain was a barrier in his revenge that he needed to get rid of as soon as possible, if he ever wanted revenge for himself, therefore, he could not let Brain go along with his plan for it would be nothing but trouble on his part, especially at his small stature. Snapping out of his thoughts, he went back to staring at Brain; he then knew that now was the perfect time to attack. Leaning down to his left hand side, he slowly untied Daffy from his leash that he was on and got ready to throw the ball.

"Here we are Daffy, you ready?" The figure asked as he looked down at Daffy, placing the red ball right in front of his eyes.

Daffy only kept his eyes on the ball, panting like a dog as he stared onwards before looking up at the figure and crazily stating: "J-JUST T-T-THROW IT ALREADY, HAAAAAAAAAAA."

The figure did as he was told as he did indeed throw it, right by Brain and Daffy ran for it like a ravenous wolf. Sighing happily, the figure held the rope that once tied Daffy to his leash and smirked. "Oops..." The figure said evilly before getting the rope and just carelessly throwing it to the side. But not before looking back and muttering: "Your plans toast now Brain! Try and bounce back from that from that, HA!"

Satisfied that his mission seemed completed, the figure walked away as if nothing happened and slunk back into his shadows.

Brain looked down at the ball beside him and picked it up out of confusion. "Hmmmm... that's funny, who would be uncivilised enough to leave a-

"THAT'S MYYYEEE BALL!" Daffy screamed crazily, as he ran towards Brain, a mad glint in his ginger eyes.

Brain widened his eyes at the Mogwai as he continued to run crazily for his ball, he then instantly knew where it was going and put his hands out in hopes it would stop Daffy from running.

"DAFFY PLEASE! THAT'S UNCIVILISED! STOP RIGHT THERE THIS INSTANT!" Brain shouted, as Daffy came running towards him.

But Daffy didn't stop, in fact, he kept running, the only thing on his mind was his ball, and he wanted it back. Spotting the ball in Brain's hand, he dove forward, jumping on Brain and pushing him right to the ground, the impact of it also made Brain's once goodly made potion spill all over the ground, it now looked like nothing but a pink splat as slowly rotted against the wood, making it damp as a wet towel.

"MY BALL!" Daffy yelled cheerfully as he held his ball up in the air with a cheeky grin on his face.

"Yes Daffy. Very good. Now can you please get off me!" Brain yelled, as he waited for Daffy to get off his back.

Daffy looked down at him. "Oh, sorry about that Brain." He apologised, as he jumped down from Brain's back, he then remembered something that the figure told him to give to Brain after he did his orders, he pulled out a scrunched up piece of paper and passed it to Brain. "Oh, this is for you Brain." Daffy said, as he passed Brain the piece of paper before giddily running off, bouncing his ball in the process.

Brain groggily sat up as he pushed his glasses back up to his eyes before reaching up to his head, after what happened just, it gave him a right headache, he slowly rubbed his aching head before looking round at his surroundings, he then noticed that the concoction, that he once held was now splattered up against the wall, the bowl spilling out its contents like a tunnel from a river.

"Pardon my uncivilness but BLOODY HELL! I SPENT 2 HOURS, 2 BLOODY HOURS PUTTING THAT TOGETHER, NOW LOOK AT IT!" Brain screamed, as he motioned to the pink splat up the wall. "Karm down Brain, karm down, don't turn like the others, there so unruly, your better than them more... civilised." Brain said to himself as he took deep breaths, trying to karm himself down.

He then looked at the slightly scrunched piece of paper that Daffy had given him. He sighed. He might as well see what it held, hadn't he? He looked down at the paper, scanning the words which were written down as he read on; he widened his eyes, who knew it ay? The note read:

_I'm watching you so tread carefully, pull one more plan to get rid of Stripe and you'll have more than Daffy up your ass. _

Brain growled to himself before simply scrunching up the note and tossed it aside. _"So that assault was not an accident huh? Lucky I came prepared." _Brain thought to himself, as he pulled out a large bottle which contained bright pink liquid, exactly the same as the potion that he was in the process of making. Brain looked straight at the computer screen, smirking at the viewer in the process.

"Psssst! You there!" Brain whispered. "The viewer reading this! Yes you! My question to you is this: Can you keep a secret? You can't tell anyone! Not even a close friend cause if you do, it will cause nothing but trouble here for me. So can you do that?" Brain paused for a moment, whilst looking down at his large bottle in front of him. "Of course you can, I trust you from my wits, see this bottle in my hand? Well, this bottle is actually my potion that I was mixing earlier, my strength potion anyway, before today I figured that maybe someone had seen what I was doing so last night I kind of made a midnight potion, trying not to wake anyone up in the process, so if that mystery Gremlin thought that they had won, they better think again cause, I was one step ahead of them!" Brain explained, as he put his potion back into his pocket and closed it up.

He then started chuckling to himself, he loved the fact that he had managed to outwit this mystery Gremlin at their own game I mean, he was the smartest Gremlin ever, wasn't he? Of course he was! With a name like Brain anyone would be smart, Brain only grinned to himself as he walked through the loft, pushing past many Gremlins and plotting about when to make his next move.

* * *

Gizmo yawned and stretched as he woke up from his 2 hour nap that he had in Billy and Kate's room. Putting his hands on the sheets, Gizmo slowly pushed himself up from the pillows before glancing at the clock on the wall ahead of him which read 5:35pm. Gizmo frowned and rubbed his belly, after all that sleep it was time for food. But there was one problem, Billy and Kate had grounded him for going off to the surfboard stand therefore, he couldn't come down for his dinner until 7pm which seemed like eternity, for the cute little Mogwai was practically starving. Tired and bored, Gizmo leaned over to the small cabinet beside his side of the bed and pulled the door knob on it. Out of random curiosity and boredom, Gizmo peeped in to see what was inside the drawer.

As he looked inside, he saw things like photos, keys, plans for the Clamp centre building, log books, diary's and many other things that didn't really interest Gizmo that much. He then decided to close the drawer and look in the one down from it and when he did, he smiled in glee cause inside, was a ginormus bag of potato chips, which were nearly the same size as Gizmo himself, along with some black shades, they seemed to wink at him as the light bounced off the dark, fibre optic glass. Gizmo smiled as he leaned down to grab the potato chips and the shades, this would definitely cleanse his boredom for sure.

"Potato chips! Oh boy!" Gizmo cheered as he pulled them towards him. "I hope it's a flavour that I like." The Mogwai muttered, as he took a good look at the packet in front of him. Fortunately, for Gizmo, it was a flavour that he loved which was cheese and onion. He then turned to look at the ebony, black shades that he had found, Billy had been telling Gizmo about his memories of being a teenager and Gizmo was sure that at one point he mentioned shades that looked just like that yet, Gizmo felt that they were more for him, like he would need them one day to help him with something. Upon feeling that way, Gizmo decided to keep them for himself for a bit.

"_I'm sure Billy won't mind..." _Gizmo thought, as he lay back against the pillow with the bag of potato chips. As he lay back against the pillow however, he felt weird, like there was something right under it. Gizmo immediately checked and saw a TV remote and lucky for him, there was a TV, right in front of him. The Mogwai only gasped as he took the TV remote from under the pillow and pointed it straight at the TV, switching it on and started to go through the channels, trying to find something decent to watch, he went through many things such as Horror Films, Sci-Fi shows, Game shows, Cartoons, Music channels, Beauty Pageants and much more but nothing seemed that interesting to Gizmo.

After another 5 minutes of senseless flicking through channels, Gizmo finally found something that catched his eye, he had stopped on a film called 'Terminator 2.' The film had not long just started, only about 15-20 minutes gone but, Gizmo didn't really care, it was the scene in front of him that drawn him to the TV.

It was set at an American-like diner where it showed a white, pearl skinned man stepping out the entrance, his hard, black boots thumping down the steps as he stood coolly at the entrance, taking in the surroundings around him, he was dressed in nothing but black, wearing a tight leather jacket and a plain black T-Shirt as he looked around with a nonchalant expression with the song 'Bad to the Bone.' Playing in the background.

Gizmo widened his eyes at the man on the screen as he kept his eyes pinned on the TV, not taking his eyes off it for a second, he liked this film already.

The man on the screen then slowly walked to a motorcycle and jumped on, starting up the engine to it as he was making his way out of the diner until... BANG! A gunshot stopped him from doing so, holding the gun was an old-ish man who looked like he was in his middle 50's, he pointed the gun at the man on the motorcycle before saying: "Can't let you take the man's wheels son, Now get off before you get down."

Gizmo crawled forward towards the screen, desperate to see what would happen next. "_Wow... this film really is good... I hope that guy ain't too rough on the old timer." _Gizmo thought,as he watched the younger man slowly turn round on the motorcycle at the older man behind him.

With a nonchalant expression, the younger man pushed the pedal on the bike aside and slowly got off the motorcycle, keeping his eyes pinned on the older guy in front of him, he kept his cool as he strided up to the older man, taking about 3 steps before standing completely still, his eyes holding no life or expression in them what-so-ever as he stared at the older man in front of him. The song 'Bad to the Bone.' still playing. Slowly, he advanced on the old timer, scaring him with an awkward silence until he finally moved, grabbing the gun right out of his hands.

"_Oh God... don't kill him!"_ Gizmo thought, as he grabbed the remote, ready to change the channel if any blood flung out of the older man's body.

But he didn't shoot the older man in fact, the younger man held the gun in his right arm whilst reaching for the older man's shades and putting them over his eyes, making him look even more like a bad biker. "_Shades! COOL! And a Motorcycle, I've always wanted to try one of those! This film is EPIC!" _Gizmo thought again, as he watched the scene unfold.

The younger man then strode back to the motorcycle before simply getting on and driving off and away from the diner and into the midnight streets. As the scene was playing, Gizmo quickly put his shades on, sat on the edge of the bed and held his arms straight out, his hands balling into fists, like he was holding on to the handles of the bike and everytime the Terminator made a turn, so did he. So that was basically how Gizmo spent the rest of the night, watching Terminator 2 whilst eating his bag of Potato chips when needed and as Gizmo watched the Terminator in action, he smiled, wishing that he, one day could try out a motorcycle and be just like the Terminator. A Hero.

* * *

**Wahoo! Another chapter finally up! :D**

**That film Gizmo was watching was the Terminator, the 2nd one, it really is a great film, if you haven't seen it, I recommend that you go and buy it on DVD.  
**

**Sorry about the long wait guys! I bet you guys really want to whack me with the pans now, go ahead, I'll let you. *Braces myself for pain.***

**And, I will TRY and update more often, since its Easter and all. **

**Anyway, I hope you guys liked this chapter and I hope it was worth the wait, I worked very hard on this to get it just right for you viewers to read specially. :D**

**Ok then, these are the Questions...**

**1 = Will Greta and Stripe's love last?**

**2 = Will Brain succeed at his plans or will the mysterious figure beat him to the punch?**

**3 = Will Gizmo ever be like the Terminator and get to go on a Motorcycle? **

**4 = Will Angela and Gizmo get closer together?**

**Really want to know the answers? Find out next on Gremlins 3: Stripe strikes back!**

**Oh, and, press that little button down there, see the review one? **

**Brain: Yes, press it, Badberry loves it when she gets reviews!**

**Thank you Brain, anyway guys, tell me what you think, because I'd LOVE to know what you guys are thinking right now. :D**

**Brain: Constructive criticism is welcome, but no flames, there very uncivilised!**

**I couldn't have said it better myself Brain anyway, see you on the next chapter of Gremlins 3: Stripe strikes back!**


	13. Spy Day 3 & The Gremlins Dance

**Woo! Number 13 is now up! :D**

**Stripe: Yeah, yeah Berry whatever, just get on to the story that the viewers want to see ay! *Crosses arms in anger.***

**Sheesh Stripe, now need to get so impatient! Anyway, the Gremlins here-**

**Stripe: and me!**

**Yes, and Stripe are owned by Joe Dante, as much as I'd love to claim them all for my own... **

**Stripe: *Widens eyes.* Wait? Say What?**

**Anyway, Angela is owned by me and I hope you enjoy this upcoming chapter!**

**Stripe: *Smirks.* Yeah guys, hope you enjoy this awesome story! *Grins.***

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

"URGH! God! Can't they see I'm trying to get a lie in!" Stripe muttered darkly to himself, as he struggled to keep his eyes open to the grimy, white blanket above him.

He sighed groggily to himself before covering one of his ears with his free hand, as he pressed his head back into the hard, firm, brown wood, trying to block out all the sound coming from outside the blanket, since they had came to this loft most mornings were noisy, but Stripe thought that this was really taking the cake, he looked down at his left hand side where Greta lay against his strong, scaly chest, snuggling in as deep as she could like a fish in the sea, Stripe also had his left arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her against him.

Since yesterday, Stripe and Greta had really gotten passionate with each other, expressing their love for each other whenever they could as they walked through the Peltzer loft, not even caring if a snigger was placed upon their shoulders, they would just simply brush it off and carry on like a normal couple for the sniggerers would never understand what real love was, their love for each other was expressed throughout the whole loft and there wasn't a single Gremlin who didn't know about their relationship and soon, the whole loft knew that they were together.

Many people had different views on their relationship such as Lenny and Angela, who were instantly happy for them as they both came past that night, Stripe's firm arm around Greta's delicate, slender waist was a cute sight for anyone with a good soul. There was also Brain, who had been spotting the couple do many passionate things to each other such as kissing with extreme passion and Stripe doing really dirty things to Greta however, he would only tut to himself and mutter the words: 'So Uncivilised.' Over and over again. They had been together for less than a day and their relationship had already annoyed the Einstein Gremlin to death as it was too, as he would say 'Uncivilised.', and that was only a few hours after they came out from under that blanket! But Stripe and Greta didn't care because they loved each other and that was all that was needed in their life, their eyes and ears would go out for the other and the other only, no amount of whinging and whining from Brain would stop them from doing what they wanted to do more than anything... loving each other.

Stripe smiled down at his lover, keeping his arm round Greta as she slept so peacefully and quiet, curled up against her protector and showed no signs of waking up anytime soon. For a moment, all Stripe could hear was Greta's warm breaths against his neck as he reached round to her with his free hand and ran it through her soft, green curls and put his head closer to hers, tucking it under his chin, he could smell her shampoo as the aroma radiated up his Gremlin nose, it smelt like sweetly of strawberries.

To him, it was the only thing that radiated the stink out the loft, for a moment, all Stripe could do was stare at his lover before the sounds outside got increasingly louder as the Gremlins outside started screaming out loud, Stripe could faintly make out what they were saying but he didn't even care at the moment, all he wanted was extra sleep and to be tucked up with Greta under the blankets but it didn't seem like it was going to happen with all the noise going on beyond the blanket besides, he was practically wide awake now.

Frustrated about not being able to get back to sleep, Stripe leaned up and growled at the white blanket above them, as if it was the source of all the noise as well as tightening his grip around Greta out of anger and kissing her hard on her forehead as Stripe glared up at the blanket top with nothing but anger frozen on his face.

Greta slowly moaned to herself as she slowly stirred before blinking her eyes open. "Mmmmmm... morning Stripey." Greta whispered, as she tried to keep her eyes open to look at Stripe.

Stripe heard her and instantly whipped his head round to her, smirking as he looked down at her. "Hey Greta, nice sleep babe?" Stripe asked, as he grinned down at her.

"Better than ever, now that I'm with you." Greta replied, whilst smiling up at Stripe.

Stripe sadistically grinned, showing his sharp, yellow tinted, triangular teeth as he peered down at Greta's attire, all that she was wearing was her baby pink, leopard patterned bra with matching knickers, the Gremlin leader's grin got even bigger as he pulled Greta close to him before whispering back: "I agree." Stripe then pressed his lips against hers once again, whilst holding her tight round her waist, Greta could only giggle as his embrace once again got deeper. Stripe and Greta were really going for it until the noise outside the blanket escalated even more, frustrating Stripe, causing him to break the kiss and let go of Greta, who fell back out of Stripe's arms and banged her back, head and elbows against the floor, she groaned as she sat back up as she rubbed her elbows, guessing that she had a nasty bruise somewhere.

"Ouch..." Greta moaned, as she was now rubbing her head, she looked at Stripe, who looked like he was about to blow. "Something a matter Stripey?"

"WHY DO THEY HAVE TO MAKE SO MUCH BLIMMIN NOISE EVERY MORNING? CAN'T THEY JUST TONE IT DOWN FOR ONCE?" Stripe screamed frustratingly, as he kept his eyes on the blanket. Stripe then pressed his ear up against the blanket, trying to listen to what the Gremlins outside were saying.

Greta immediately spotted his action and was instantly confused. "Stripey, what are you doing?" She questioned, as she stared on at Stripe, instantly confused to his actions.

"SHHHHH!" Stripe whispered. He then listened on; trying to figure out what exactly was going on out there, a few minutes went by and Stripe was still listening.

He then widened his eyes before growling in anger and turning to Greta with an expression of pure rage. "Greta, I gotta go, something's going on that I have to sort out." Stripe said, as he crawled forward to the end of the blanket.

Greta widened her eyes. "Stripey, what's going on?" She asked, curious to what was happening.

Stripe turned his head to her, his blood red eyes glowing with rage, a mad glint in his eyes as he stared, his mouth twisted into a jutted frown. "I'll give you 2 words: Brain Gremlin."

Greta gasped, instantly covering her mouth. "Oh God, what's he done this time?" Greta exclaimed, as she kept her eyes pinned on Stripe.

"I don't know, but that's something that I'm going to find out. Wait here, I'll be right back!" Stripe demanded, before crawling straight out of the blanket.

"STRIPEY WAIT! I'M COMING WITH YOU!" Greta yelled, as she quickly got dressed into her outfit that she wore on the night that he was brought back to life which consisted of a red cropped blouse and a short demin skirt.

As soon as she got dressed, Greta bolted out the blanket after Stripe, trying to keep up with him as he stomped across the hard, wooden floor towards the Gremlins, his white streak of hair, seeming to stick up more than usual as it swayed left to right continuously like a flag in the wind, his red eyes glowing powerfully in the dark, dim lighted loft, making them seem luminous as he marched ahead of him, keeping his eyes pinned to the Gremlins backs.

For a moment, all Stripe and Greta did was march ahead of them until Stripe finally stopped still, his eyes scanning the area ahead of him, he was only about half a meter now from the Gremlins backs and from what he could tell, they were forming a circle of some sorts and it seemed like that nearly every Gremlin that he spawned was present in the circle, he growled to himself before muttering: "Brain, just what the hell are you up to!" Stripe then looked up at the ceiling, trying to decide what he should do next when he felt something on his shoulder.

Turning his head round, he could see that it was Greta and she was panting extremely hard whilst wrapping her Gremlin arm round his neck, trying to get her breath back as she slowly panted, one hand on her heart as she looked up at Stripe.

"Stripey... *pant* what's... *pant* going on?" Greta asked, as she breathed out for gasps of air in the process.

Stripe looked back at the circle. "I don't know, but it seems that there having a meeting of some sorts and I'm going to find out what it's about!" he shouted, as he dashed forward to the Gremlins ahead of them.

"STRIPEY NO!" Greta screamed, as she dashed after him, still panting for a dose of fresh air.

But Stripe didn't stop in fact, he had no intention of stopping, he didn't need Brain causing trouble and strife, turning everyone against him which he definitely didn't need, he needed everyone in tact if he was ever going to complete his goal: Destroy Gizmo and take back what was originally his. As Stripe stomped through, he roughly pushed past many Gremlins by pushing them to the side and even pushing some to the floor as he stomped onwards, trying to get to the middle of the circle, where all the commotion was supposedly taking place, growling as he went, shouting things like: "MOVE!", "OUT OF MY WAY!" and many other things that were definitely not used in formality.

Stripe then stopped for a moment, for he could see what was going on in the middle. There stood the Einstein Gremlin himself, arms crossed with a big grin on his face as he stood there, waving his arms about at many Gremlins all around him like an arrow on its spinner, Stripe only clenched his teeth together in pure anger as he looked on at what was happening, he didn't need Brain turning this loft into some kind of 'Civilised abode.' With a growl, he marched forward, pushing yet another Gremlin over and staring, straight at Brain.

* * *

Brain meanwhile, was having the time of his life in the middle as he wise cracked once again at a Gremlin complainer. Raising one of his arms up in the air, he gave out a loud sigh to himself before finally yelling: "Alright everybody, settle down... NOW!"

Every Gremlin in the circle instantly jumped out of their skin at Brain's sudden outburst and stared straight at him, eyes widening and ears tingling with curiosity as they all stood on their own two feet, wondering why Brain brought them all here in the first place, the five Mogwai included as they were all sat in a line at the front on some hard yet dusty old chairs. The line was as follows: Daffy, Mohawk, Angela, Lenny and then George as they all sat there with the same curiosity as the Gremlins, frowns on their delicate peach button mouths and confusion encased in their eyes.

Brain then coughed for a moment before smirking at his audience, who were finally quiet as they stared onwards, waiting for him to say something. After a minute or so, Brain finally opened his mouth, putting his hands on his hips as he exclaimed: "Now then everyone, I bet you're all wondering why I woke you all up so early and brought you all here. Right?"

"You got that right! Me and Lenny haven't had much sleep since the day we came here and as if the hard floors were bad enough, we didn't need you shouting all odds in our ears!" George yelled in protest, as he stared hard at Brain. "So whatever this reason is for waking us up this early better be worth it!"

Mohawk turned his head to look at George, analysing his story for a moment before turning back to Brain whilst folding his arms coolly as he leaned against his chair impatiently. "Yeah Brain, for once I agree with George, if this is one of your poxy lessons about 'Civilisation.' Then you've got another thing coming Pro-fess-or!"

After hearing Mohawk's snarky comment, the Gremlins behind instantly started sniggering loudly, some even snorted their noses out of laughter, Mohawk only kept grinning at Brain as the eruption of laughter got louder behind him. At this, Mohawk narrowed his eyes as his grin got bigger, showing his small triangular white teeth, giving Brain the most dastardly face that he could do.

Brain growled to himself as he kept his eyes fixed on Mohawk's evil little face, trying not to let his anger consume him. He slowly closed his eyes as he took a deep breath before shouting: "SILENCE!"

The Gremlins instantly stopped in their tracks and looked straight back at Brain.

"The reason why I brought you here is because... have you ever felt so bored in here, so bored that there was just nothing to do I mean, I'm in here all day with nothing to bloody do but sit against the wall!" Brain explained. "I mean, having nothing to do is just Uncivilised, know what I'm saying?"

Everyone just stood or sat there, looking at him with a 'what are you talking about' face.

Mohawk kept smirking, a glint of mischief in his eyes as he snootily countered: "See what I mean everyone? He can't go a blimmin day without mentioning 'Civilisation' and he says that he's got nothing to do... pah! It's a load of rubbish, as I walk past, I see him doing something although, he won't show it, meh... like I care anyways..."

Brain once again whipped round at Mohawk and stomped over to the black and white Mogwai, getting right in his face. "IF YOU DON'T BLOODY SHUT UP, I'LL MAKE YOU SHUT UP!"

Mohawk just kept smirking. "Go on then. Make me! Like you'll win a prize from it!"

Brain pulled away from Mohawk's gaze but still peered down at him. "Need I remind you that your just a weak, little-

"YOU BLOODY ASS WIPE!"

Brain smirked as he stood up at full stance, taking his head away from Mohawk and looking straight up at the ceiling, he knew who it was and he was waiting for the moment that he'd show. The Einstein Gremlin slowly turned round to see Stripe himself, clutching a Gremlins chest with his claws before carelessly throwing it to the ground. Brain grinned at the white streaked Gremlin, looking into his blood red eyes, feeling no fear from them what-so-ever.

"May I help you Stripe?" Brain questioned, as he took a few steps towards the Gremlin Legend.

Stripe walked towards him, full of nothing but rage. "WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA BRAIN, WAKING EVERYONE UP TO YOUR LITTLE MEETING AY? WHAT WAS IT? TURN EVERYONE AGAINST ME SO YOU WOULDN'T HAVE TO DO THE DIRTY WORK, AY?" Stripe screamed, as he stared Brain straight in the eyes, not moving a muscle.

Brain grinned; he figured that he was going to enjoy this very much. "I wasn't against you at all Stripe; I was just telling everyone how boring this loft is!"

Stripe just stood there, annoyed and dumbfounded as he exclaimed: "Boring? Brain, there is nothing boring about this loft besides, me and some of my comrades here play cards, we gamble and we have a great load of fun!" Stripe turned to the audience. "Don't we guys!"

At this, some of the Gremlins cheered shouting out with a great big: "YEAH!" Stripe then folded his arms and smirked at Brain, glad that he had back-up on his side, but the Einstein Gremlin still held his ground, a big smirk plastered across his face, determined to change that.

As both Gremlin leaders were glaring daggers at each other, Greta came running into the middle of the circle as she kept her eyes pinned on Stripe, who was currently having a glaring contest with Brain but that didn't stop her from jumping on to Stripe, instantly giving him a bone crushing hug.

"OH STRIPEY! Are you ok? What's happening?" Greta asked, as she slowly pulled back from Stripe's chest yet still keeping her arms round him.

Stripe could barely breath now; he could feel himself going embarrassed as Greta pulled him close to her body. "Greta... not now..." Stripe muttered, as he tried to pry himself free of his lover's clutches.

Brain smiled at the Gremlin couple, chuckling to himself as he saw Stripe going red as a beetroot in Greta's clutches as she hugged him, he smiled even more though when the Gremlin Legend was practically trying to escape from Greta's arms, his eyes full of embarrassment, Brain smirked at the couple, keeping his eyes on Stripe as he commented: "Well, well, you really got yourself lucky this time Stripe."

Instantly, both Stripe and Greta's eyes clicked straight at Brain, Stripe's face going even more red as he just stood there like a statue, completely shell-shocked. Greta however, slowly removed her arms from Stripe, staring straight at Brain, unable to remove her lilac eyes from his gaze; she took a step towards the Einstein Gremlin before asking: "Brain, what's going on here?"

Brain only smiled at her. "Greta my darling, I was just telling everyone here how boring it is up here I mean, other that chat, people have got nothing to do... other than card games with Stripe that possibly lead to instant death, who agrees with me here?"

Angela raised her hand. "I do!"

Brain smiled down at Angela before kneeling next to her. "What's your name, darling?" Brain questioned, whilst keeping his eyes on the female cream Mogwai in front of him.

Angela smiled at Brain, looking into his big yellow eyes before replying: "My name's Angela."

Brain stood back up, glaring at the Gremlin couple. "See, Angela agrees with me." Brain said, whilst pointing down at Angela. "It's so uncivilised when you're not active but yet, it's so civilised when your bad." Brain commented, smirking out of pure glee in the process.

"Brain, what the heck are you talking about?" Greta questioned, confused to what he meant.

"That's what I'm thinking; I bet you can't go one day with mentioning civilisation Brain!" Mohawk whined, as he slunk down into his chair.

Brain whipped round to the Mogwai. "I can so! But civilisation is a very-

"ITS BLOODY TRUE I'M TELLING YA!" Stripe shouted, whilst whacking his forehead and hanging his head down in annoyance.

Angela sighed to herself, due to Brain's speech of action; she thought it was a perfect time to show off one of her most treasured skills, it was something that she hadn't shown anyone, not even her best friend Lenny but that was only out of pure nervousness of doing it on her own. But this brain wave that she had in her mind told her that she wasn't going to be on her own, as long as Lenny does what's planned, she was going to be fine. Pushing all her nerves to the side, Angela looked up at the two male Gremlins, who were practically at each other's throats before clearing her throat and yelling: "Brain?"

Brain walked over to her. "Yes Angela?" He questioned, curious to what she had to say.

Angela gave Brain a big smile before saying: "I was thinking that maybe we could have a do on tonight."

Stripe suddenly whipped round himself, eyes widening in alarm as he ran over to Angela and Brain, from what he could tell this 'do' wasn't going to be the best on his part, he pushed Brain to the side before kneeling down at Angela, glaring at her straight in the eyes, this 'do' of hers was something he needed to know about. "Yeah? What kind of do?" Stripe questioned, as he stared on at the female Mogwai in front of him, his ears twitching for answers.

Angela's smile got bigger as she started jumping up and down on her seat in excitement, after all these years she was finally going to show Lenny one of her most beautiful talents, her milk brown eyes were sparkling with excitement as she went hyper in her seat, almost as hyper as Daffy when he goes proper nuts. Lenny looked on at his best friend next to him, confused and curious as to why she was so excited, he was about to say something but then decided to shrug it off as he stared on at Angela, waiting for her to give a statement.

Angela took a deep breath as she slowly karmed down and turned to look at Stripe, excitement jiggling through her body as she replied: "I was thinking... that maybe we could have a dance off."

Both Brain and Stripe were instantly confused. "A Dance off?" They both simultaneously yelled.

Angela nodded. "Yeah..."

Both of the Gremlins looked at each other in confusion, hoping the other could give some clear statement about what Angela meant.

Spotting this, Angela sighed at their stupidity. "You know, where a man asks a woman to dance with them on the dance floor in a romantic gesture, you know... a Prom." Angela explained, her voice going more and more dreamlike as she fantasized her and Lenny on the dance floor, twirling each other round like spinning tops, Lenny spinning her in the air protectively, his maroon eyes sparking out at any Gremlins who tried to dislodge her from his arms and feeling his heartbeat against hers as Lenny waltzed her across the dance floor, keeping her as close to him as possible. As her fantasy came to an end, Angela dreamily sighed as the Gremlin leaders stared at her weirdly.

Brain then thought about what Angela had just said and smirked in a rather evil way, this... was going to be fun! "Angela, your wish is my command! Tonight will be..." Brain then turned round, immediately undoing his blazer buttons and taking it straight off. "Hold this will ya Stripe!" Brain yelled, as he threw his blazer straight at Stripe's face.

Stripe widened his eyes in surprise as he saw Brain's blazer flying straight at him, he instantly catched it but when he did, dust instantly emitted from the jacket, causing Stripe to cough as he held the dusty blazer in his arms.

Brain then undone some of his shirt buttons from the top before loosening his tie, making it look scruffy as it now dragged down to his trousers. He then walked to some boxes before finally getting out a long, black top hat and placing it straight on his head, he also got out a long black cloak and instantly stretched it out, chucking the dust out in Stripe's direction in the process as he swung the cloak round his shoulders, he then turned towards Angela as he kept his head down, his left arm holding the edge of the top hat, while his right arm kept the glowing ebony black cloak round him.

For a few seconds, all Brain did was keep his head down until he finally looked upwards, spinning around out of pure joy as he yelled: "THE NIGHT OF THE GREMLINS DANCE!"

Angela gasped happily before instantly standing up on her chair, squealing happily in the process. "YEAH! OH, THANKS BRAIN!" Angela squealed, as she twirled round on her chair in pure excitement.

Greta then gave out a loud squeal herself, as she dragged Stripe's arm towards her. "OH STRIPEY! AIN'T THIS GREAT, WE CAN FINALLY DANCE TOGETHER!"Greta cried, as she rested her head on Stripe's shoulder lovingly.

But Stripe was far from happy as he growled at Brain, it wasn't that he didn't want to dance, it was just because Brain was at the rear, he figured that this was all part of Brain's plan to embarrass him as much as possible because as Stripe knew, Brain loved it when he was under pressure, he looked back down at Greta, who was practically looking forward to dance with him, he could tell because of the sparkle in her eyes and the smile across her big, red dribbling lips. "Don't listen to him Greta, there is no prom!" Stripe shouted, as he kept his eyes on the Einstein Gremlin who was now turning round himself, Angela frowned as she heard Stripe's words.

"And, may I ask, why not?" Brain questioned, narrowing his eyes as he looked at Stripe.

Stripe pried himself from Greta's grasp and stepped towards Brain, getting right in his face. "Because, you need my permission, ok? This is MY LOFT, and I'M IN CHARGE SO I MAKE THE ORDERS, OK?" Stripe shouted, his red eyes glowing straight at Brain before looking up at everyone else. "And that goes for all you lot too!" The Gremlin shouted, pointing a green scaly finger at the audience in the process.

Brain could only smirk once more as he crossed his arms coolly. "Pffft, YOUR Loft, who said that it was YOUR Loft?" Brain questioned, as he smirked at Stripe, waiting for the Gremlin to answer.

Stripe narrowed his eyebrows as he put his hands on his hips. "I did. Just now! And let me tell you something else, AT LEAST I DON'T DRESS LIKE SOME COSTUMED FREAK AND ACT LIKE A BLOODY GOODY TWO SHOES!" Stripe screamed in reply, as he kept his eyes pinned on Brain.

Brain kept his smirk on. "Well let me tell you now... Stripey..." Brain chuckled to himself. "I'm far from what you call a goody two shoes and, that's the problem with you Stripe, it's always me, me, me ain't it? Well, you know what? Let the Gremlins decide, let everyone else say what THEY want for a change, eh?" Brain paused for a moment, before turning to the audience and carrying on his little speech. "Besides, also at the prom, we'll be having a sugary feast of course, before midnight due to Mogwai's being here, so Angela, when your down at Gizmo's, make sure you bring some food up here, eh?"

Angela gave the Einstein Gremlin a smile. "I sure will Brain!" She cheered, before giving him a thumb up.

At this, all the Gremlins started muttering things to each other, mostly about the food, but still, some of them even wanted to give dancing a go.

"Brain, you are NOT having this do!" Stripe shouted, as he glared on at the Einstein Gremlin.

Brain kept his eyes on the muttering Gremlins for a minute before turning back to Stripe, a triumphant smile plastered across his face. "Really? Then why don't you ask your crew then?" Brain then smiled in glee as he walked forward towards the audience. "Has the jury reached a verdict?" He asked, as he smiled sinisterly at the Gremlins.

One Gremlin, who was right at the front, grinned at Brain approvingly as he said: "We wanna dance!" At this, all the Gremlins in the circle cheered as they stomped on the hard floor beneath them as they chanted: "DANCE!" repeatedly. Brain done the most sinister grin that you could think of as he turned round at Stripe, showing him his pearl white sparkling teeth, his yellow eyes flashing out like a light bulb as he grinned at Stripe, knowing that he had won the case.

"So Stripe, can we dance now?" Brain mocked, as he moved his top hat down even more so that he looked mysterious.

Stripe growled at Brain as he looked up at all the Gremlins who were practically chanting: "DANCE!" right in his ears, it pounded in his head like a bouncy ball. Stripe sighed to himself as he held his head out of anger, trying to close out the Gremlins chants but he couldn't and even if he could get his point across now, they'll be no one to back him up when Brain sends a wise crack towards him, not even Greta as she was practically looking forward to the Gremlins prom to do the ever official dance with him, he knew that he couldn't win now, Stripe decided that he would let Brain have his little 'Prom do.' As long as it didn't cause trouble on his part.

He let out a sigh in agony, as he looked up at Brain, who was giving him the most evil grin that you could think of as Stripe finally said: "FINE! You can have your Prom thing or... whatever, on one condition!"

Brain just kept grinning. "What would this condition be then?" He questioned.

Stripe kept his eyes on Brain, as he stiffly replied: "That you make no attempts to embarrass me what-so-ever! Got that? Cause I don't really want to be involved!"

Brain just smiled. "Your wish is my command Stripe!" He then turned to the Gremlin audience in front of him. "GREMLINS! TONIGHT WE MUST DANCE! SO GET ASKING YOUR SPECIAL ONE OF YOURS TO THE DANCE!" Brain then turned away as he muttered to himself: "Or just plainly come here for the free food..."

Stripe then crossed his arms before shouting: "You know what, I'm out of here, I've got better things to do with my life!" The white streaked Gremlin then turned round to leave but for some reason he couldn't because he couldn't move his left hand, it was like a pulling force was stopping him from moving. He immediately turned round and the first thing he saw was Greta's face as she pulled him back towards her like a magnet and wrapped her arms round him so he wouldn't escape her clutches, their faces were now only millimetres apart and Stripe could feel Greta's unsanitary breath brush against his neck as he looked into her lilac eyes, which rooted him to the spot.

"Oh Stripey, ain't you got something to ask me?" Greta cheerily stated, as she looked into Stripe's blood red eyes, her lips dribbling slightly in the process.

Stripe backed up before instantly bumping into her bind that she had round his waist, he looked down at her arms, muttering things about his good looks before looking back at Greta, straight into her lilac eyes and narrowed his eyebrows at her before breaking out of her grasp and yelling: "Oh Shove it Greta! JUST SHOVE IT!" and with that, the Gremlin leader left, once again by pushing Gremlins to the ground in the circle.

Greta just stood there in complete shock, trying not to cry as she headed for the same exit as Stripe, keeping her head down so no-one could see her emotions, and leaving the circle.

Brain chuckled to himself as he watched Stripe and Greta leave, part of him glad that Greta wasn't going to be coming on to him anymore, he then looked back up at both the Gremlins audience and the Mogwai, giving them a nonchalant expression as they all just stood or sat there in the awkward silence.

Angela broke the silence. "What time will the dance start Brain?" She questioned, as she stared on at Brain, her eyes blinking in excitement.

Brain smiled at Angela as he replied: "Well, I think the best time to start the prom would be 8:30pm but make sure you get up here for 8pm at least, as were going to have a music fest beforehand." He then turned to everyone else. "That goes for you lot too." He stated, as he stared at the Gremlin faces before him. "For now, you may go, I'll see you tonight everyone." Brain declared as he then made his way out of his own circle and walking... into the darkness of the loft.

* * *

As the circle of Gremlins faded, the five Mogwai slowly made their way off their chairs, careful not to fall on their heads as they dropped their cute little Mogwai feet to the ground. All except for Daffy of course, who just instantly fell backwards off his chair, which ended up in him doing two gambols across the dusty, wooden floor before finally stopping, laughing crazily and skipping away merrily, his ginger eyes cross-eyed and his spotted tiger fur covered in ancient dust as he skipped away, without a care in the world on what he did next.

When Lenny had finally got down, Angela instantly hugged him, nuzzling her cream head under his fluffy chin, Lenny only jumped in surprise as she embraced him, hugging her back as close to him as she could and although it was faint, Lenny blushed, his maroon eyes were frozen with shock and he bit his lip harder, his buck teeth gripping his peach, pearl skin.

"OH LENNY, ISN'T THIS EXCITING!" Angela squealed, as she hugged Lenny tighter.

Lenny let go of his best friend and looked at her with confusion. "What's exciting?" He asked.

Angela could only giggle to herself before looking back up at him. "The Prom Lenny, the prom, I can't wait till tonight, it's going to be so... WONDERFUL!" Angela then paused as she looked down at the ground. "But..."

Lenny widened his eyes at her with curiosity. "But what?"

Angela looked back up at him. "I need a date for the prom, I mean; I can't just go on my own can I?" She explained, as she stared Lenny straight in his maroon eyes. "If only someone will ask me..." Angela cried out, as a small frown was now forming on her button mouth. Angela then hung her head down out of sadness but, if you looked closely, you could see a big smile on her face as she hung her head low, hoping that Lenny would somehow take pity and ask her but all she could do now... was wait.

Lenny widened his eyes as he saw his best friend hang her head low; she was looking forward to this prom ever since Brain had declared it was on and Lenny could tell instantly as soon as Brain declared it but now, Angela was completely tear stained and he HATED it when she was sad like that, Lenny himself was always there to cheer her up when she got blue and make her into a happy sunshine again. Plus, he loved her and it was more than friendship, he would do almost anything for her and he would definitely go to the prom with her, if that was what she wanted, he was going to give it to her.

With the best named confidence in him, Lenny lifted her cream head towards him out of its hanged state and looked straight in to her milk brown eyes before letting out a big sigh and nervously saying: "Angie, I have something to ask you."

Angela's face instantly lit up as she gave him a big smile, showing that she was up for the question. "What is it Lenny?" Angela asked, her eyes lighting up with excitement.

Lenny immediately started shivering out of pure nervousness. "Um... Well... Um... I was wondering if... Um... Um..." Lenny stuttered, as he kept his eyes on Angela, his fur standing on end like an angry cat when they threateningly hiss at their opponents, ready to pounce.

Angela then leaned in and nuzzled him before slowly removing her head. "Yes Lenny?" She asked, as she looked into his big, maroon eyes.

Lenny then gave out a big sigh before looking straight at Angela, his confidence re-growing as he stated: "Angela, will you go to th-

"Back off Buck face!"

Before either Lenny or Angela could react, Mohawk had already got in between them and pushed them apart, knocking Lenny to the ground in the process as he stared down at him, his red eyes glowing with mischief. Seeing the chaos unfolding, George ran over to Lenny and helped him up from the ancient wooden floor, Angela joining them also.

"MOHAWK! What the hell do you want now?" George yelled, as he held on to one of Lenny's arms to stop him from brutally attacking Mohawk.

Mohawk only grinned seductively as he made his way forward to the three other Mogwai, eyes glowing with a glint of evil in them. "I'm just here to tell buck face there not to steal my date." He then turned to Angela and immediately wrapped his arm round her neck, dragging her forwards with him. "Ain't that right babe?" Mohawk cooed, as he fiddled with Angela's red bow with his free hand.

Angela widened her eyes at Mohawk before trying to get free of his grip he had round her neck, she could barely breath due to the grip he had on her, all she wanted to do now was get away, and quick. "NO WAY MOHAWK!" Angela screamed, as she managed to get her arms out of his lockdown that he had on her.

Mohawk only kept grinning as he tightened his grip on Angela. "Awww, don't be like that babe really, we have some unfinished business to do."

Angela's eyes suddenly widened to a new low. "_Unfinished business? What does he mean?"_ Angela thought, as she tried to dig her nails into the wooden floor to somehow stop Mohawk from walking so fast because at the speed that he was going combined with the grip that he had on her, Angela felt like she was going to pass out if it carried on for much longer, the whole loft was practically spinning, Angela's head was now starting to ache and her vision was going blurry. She had to get away, and quick otherwise something bad might happen. Despite her blurry vision and spinning head, Angela looked up at Mohawk as he walked, her hands gripped on his black furry arms as she pushed herself upwards so that she could at least breathe for air. Once she done that, she kept her eyes on Mohawk's face, Angela then noticed that his eyes wasn't on her but were just looking straight ahead of him so she knew instantly that he was distracted. Pushing herself upwards once more, Angela balled one of her hands into a fist, and whilst Mohawk was looking round him for a moment, Angela took her chance by taking her fist and punching Mohawk straight in his face which made him lose his grip on her and fall back to the floor.

"CRAP!" Mohawk yelled in surprise, as he fell backwards on to the hard, wooden floor. He then slowly sat up and felt his nose; he then looked at his hands and instantly noticed one thing: they were bloodied! Almost instantly, Mohawk then knew that Angela had given him a bloodied nose. He looked up at Angela, who was now getting her proper vision back, her headache was clearing but she was still stumbling round out of dizziness. Mohawk growled at Angela before pointing a finger at her and shouting: "WHY YOU LITTLE BLOODY-

Angela cut him off. "If you put your arm round my neck like that again you're going to get more than a bloodied nose, I assure you!" The Female Mogwai shouted, as she stared down at the black and white Mogwai before her.

"Angela! Are you ok?"

Angela turned to see George and Lenny, who had only just catched up with them both. Angela only walked over to Lenny and smiled. "I'm fine Lenny." Angela replied, she then looked down at Mohawk, who now had bloodied hands due to his nose bleed before looking back at Lenny and saying: "Let's go guys!" Before instantly walking away, George slowly following her.

Lenny however stayed rooted to the spot as he looked on at Mohawk, who was getting himself bloodied up and snickered at his mis-hap. Mohawk instantly heard Lenny and shot his head up like a jack in the box however, he never said a word; all he did was give Lenny a sinister glare. At this, Lenny just smirked, before catching up to his two best friends.

As he watched Lenny go, Mohawk growled and crossed his arms as he muttered: "Girls! Who needs em!"

Lenny soon caught up to his two friends as they all trounced along through the loft, pushing past many Gremlins, neither of them saying a word to each other until George broke the silence by saying: "Hey Angela, how was your mission with Gizmo yesterday?"

Lenny instantly went green with envy. _"Oh God!_ _Not more bloody Gizmo!"_ He thought.

Angela only smiled at George as she explained: "It was great! In fact, yesterday, Gizmo's guardians Billy and Kate invited me to the beach, along with Gizmo himself of course and you something, Gizmo is SUCH a daredevil, you know what he did while we were there?"

George only smirked jokingly. "What? Kill someone?"

Angela only laughed at his answer. "NO! He nearly killed himself!"

"_I'm actually surprised that he didn't, it would save a lot of problems here!"_ Lenny thought, as he listened on to their conversation.

George widened his eyes. "Really?"

Angela nodded. "Yeah. He wanted to have a go on a surfboard, so I ran to Billy and Kate; he could have multiplied or even died!" Angela cried, her voice getting higher and more worried as she finished.

George frowned as he crossed his arms at her. "What made you save him?" He asked firmly.

Angela sighed before turning away from George. "I don't know, but... something in me was saying that he wasn't a bad guy, he explained to me what happened between him and Stripe and the way he said it... it didn't sound made up or anything. It was like he was telling the truth, he even broke down right in front of me... it was so strange. Plus, he's so... so... cute."

Lenny cringed at her last statement. Ever since Angela had started spying, all she talked about was Gizmo and it was making Lenny green with envy everytime she even mentioned his name and would always say GOOD things about him, no bad things what-so-ever and that's what hit Lenny hard in the heart, saying all the best things in the world about Gizmo and she had only known him for what... 2 days? And the Mogwai was already in her good books, when he had met Angela; it took him a good few days before they were completely friends but Gizmo... he was there like lightning, Angela had even called Gizmo an angel. But then, that's what Gizmo was... an angel from heaven without one single strike of hell in him, Gizmo was a good soul and Lenny sure knew that himself as soon as he, George and Mohawk had locked him in the air vent but Angela didn't know that... yet.

"But that's what he wants everyone to think Angela; he could turn on you at any time and stab you in the back." George exclaimed, as he tried to direct her down a different road.

Angela sighed. "Your right George but... he just seems so... innocent." Angela paused for a moment as she stared into space before turning round towards George and saying: "I'm going to speak to Stripe about it, I don't know why but, I feel like I need to say something to Stripe about it." Angela then sighed to herself. "I'll see you tonight George, you too Lenny!" And with that, she left.

Lenny then let out a big sigh. "Yeah, see ya later Angie." He said, as he walked over to the nearest box and sat on it.

George raised his eyebrows at Lenny as he watched him climb on the cardboard box and sit on it, with crossed legs and his head in his lap, his hands gripping some of his fur on his face, like he was ready to tear it out any second now, the thing that shocked George most was Lenny's eyes, they weren't the usual clumsy Lenny that he'd see in them, his eyes were actually... full of pure frustration and jealousy plus, the position that Lenny was doing on the box... it wasn't like him cause usually Lenny would dangle his legs free, his hands were usually placed innocently in his lap, it was like he was completely free but, this position... it was like he was scrunched up like a paper ball and tossed aside like the runt of the litter.

"Lenny... are you feeling ok?" George asked, even though he felt like it was a stupid question to even ask.

"I'm fine George." Lenny replied firmly, as he kept himself in the scrunched position, not even looking at George who looked round in his eyes, they were still frozen with jealousy.

George sighed. "Lenny, come on, I know you second best to Angela, and I know something's up Lenny, this isn't like you so come-on Len, tell me, what's wrong?" George demanded, as he kept his hands on his hips, waiting for Lenny's answer.

Lenny let go of the fur on his face and looked straight at George, his eyebrows furrowing in anger and his maroon eyes glowing with envy. "To tell you the truth George, it's Gizmo."

George widened his eyes. "What about him?"

"Its Angela and the things she says about him it's always: 'Gizmo's such a cutie.' Or: 'Gizmo's an angel.' Or even the all new: "Gizmo's SUCH a daredevil!' it's like she's in love with him George." Lenny replied, as he kept his eyes pinned on George, waving his arms about in envy as he explained the sayings, before finally going back to his scrunched position, minus the fur tearing.

George only kept looking at Lenny with confusion. "But what's that got to do with you?" George asked, confused to what he actually meant.

Lenny sighed. "It's just that..." Lenny paused for a moment before looking round the loft wearily and then turned back to George. "I like Angie George, a lot and when Gizmo's in the picture it just makes me feel so... angry!" Lenny then balled both of his fists together. "It makes me so jealous and, it's haunting me George, its haunting me like hell, like after 2 days, BAM! She likes him! It wasn't like that with me though." Lenny then looked straight at George, his eyes sparkling in sadness. "I love her George, more than anyone or anything and, with Gizmo there I feel like she's pushing me away. What should I do George, I feel so lost. I just don't know what to do anymore..."

George smiled as he climbed up on the box next to his best friend and wrapped his arm round him comfortingly. "Oh Lenny, don't be like that, you can't give up cause of that stupid, no good Mogwai!"

Lenny looked up at George in shock, eyes widening. "What?" He cried.

"No! You're not giving up Lenny, if you like Angela you're going to have her! And no Gizmo is going to stop that! You need to show her that you love her Lenny, let all your energy out." George exclaimed, his free hand balling into a fist as he slammed it hard into the cardboard. "Cause, I KNOW that she likes you for sure!"

Lenny smiled. "Really?"

George nodded. "Yeah, didn't you see the way she was with you earlier, couldn't get enough of you Lenny and you should ask her to the dance, y'know."

Lenny widened his eyes as he slowly faced the wall ahead of him. "Really?" He asked.

George let go of Lenny and crossed his arms. "Lenny, she was practically begging you earlier to ask her, I could see it in her eyes, she loves you Len. Now why don't you stop being so nervous and go ask her already!" laying his arm nearest to Lenny out, he instantly pushed Lenny off the box, causing him to stumble on his feet.

Once he got his balance back, Lenny turned round and stared up at George defiantly. "Alright! I will!" Lenny proclaimed and with a spin in his step and his head held high, Lenny walked away, determined to find Angela and to ask her to the dance. "_I just hope she'll say yes..."_ Lenny thought, as he walked onwards to the trap door, he knew that she'd be there... waiting... waiting for him.

* * *

Stripe frowned as he crossed his arms impatiently at the Female Mogwai, whatever she wanted to see him about he just wanted to get it over with besides, Stripe felt as if he needed some space today. "Alright Angela, make this quick! What is it that you want to speak to me about, ay? If it's about this prom then you can go and-"

"No! It's not that... it's actually... about Gizmo." Angela replied, her tone going lower at Gizmo's name.

Stripe widened his eyes at her, he was now interested. "Go on."

Angela sighed. "It's just that... when me and Gizmo were at the beach yesterday... I interrogated him about what happened between you and him years ago and..."

Stripe kneeled down to her, keeping his eyes and ears alert at all times. "What happened?" The Gremlin leader asked, curious to where this was leading to.

"He broke down in tears right in front of me and when I said that like, you know that you told me that Gizmo put you up to the destruction of Kingston Falls... I said that like, someone must have put you up to it but..." Angela then paused as she stared on at Stripe, his blood red eyes widening in fascination at her story. "He shouted at me saying that you were a: 'Bad Gremlin.' And that it was: 'No lie.' He also went on about how you tried to kill him and his friends plus, he says that... he has nightmares of you coming back for him, trying to kill him... he just seemed so innocent Stripe, I..."

Stripe looked down at the floor, smirking for a moment as he thought: "_Gizmo's having nightmares huh? That's what I want; it's perfect... if he's proper breaking down at his nightmares just wait till he sees me for real!_ _He'll have a right heart attack, probably even pass out! HA! But Angela... it sounds like she's on to me now... curse Gizmo's wimpyness! I'm gonna have to make up an excuse now, and I know just the thing!"_

"Stripe! Are you even listening to me?" Angela yelled, as she stared on at Stripe, she saw that he was hanging his head down and it looked like he was deep in thought about something... _"I wonder_ _what he's thinking about... something definitely isn't right here..." _Angela thought, as she looked on at the Gremlin leader, waiting for him to back up his case.

Stripe slowly looked up at her, his face twisting in anger at her. "I can't believe you Angie! Letting Gizmo trick you like that! I thought that you were better than this!" Stripe yelled, his luminous red eyes glowing through the dim-lighted loft at her.

Angela jumped in surprise as she put her hands on her chest where her heart was as if it was going to leap out of her fur any second now. "But Stripe he seemed so convincing I-

Stripe immediately stood up at his full stance, Gremlin claws on his hips, legs straight outwards, eyes glowing like disco lights at a party and his pearl white yet greasy streak of hair, sticking up like spikes which made the Gremlin leader seem even more frightening than before. "He's trying to trick you Angie, can't you see that?" Stripe shouted, as he bent back down, Gremlin claws now holding his knees as Stripe leaned closer to Angela, pressing his angry face against her scared one.

Angela gulped, trying to contain her escaping terror. "But Stripe, he was really crying, his eyes were proper blood-shot and-

Stripe growled at her. "I don't care! Gizmo can go to hell for all I care! He wants to look innocent but he's not, he's the devil Angie and that's NO LIE!" Stripe shouted.

Angela, for the first time ever, started to back away, she never knew that Stripe could be so... threatening. "But Stripe, I...

Stripe only turned his back on Angela, not facing her. "You know what? I DON'T BLOODY CARE ANYMORE! You can do what you want with Gizmo for now, Play with him, kiss him, throw him down the drain, I DON'T CARE! BUT IF HE MENTIONS ONE THING ABOUT ME WRECKING HIS LIFE, YOU DON'T BEILIEVE HIM, UNDERSTAND? HUH? ANGELA?" Stripe screamed, which practically made Angela's heart leap.

Angela only nodded shakily. "Y-Yes Stripe."

Stripe only growled once again as he walked round Angela before stopping behind her, Stripe was actually enjoying this acting lark, he figured that he should do it more often cause with his talent it came in handy for later life after killing Gizmo. On the outside, he was feeling so angry because his so called 'abuser' was getting the upper hand but on the inside, a smirk was within, waiting to take over the Gremlin's face. "You better go Angie because you got a mission to do and remember what I said, don't listen to anything Gizmo says to you about me cause you know, he'd lie to anyone." Stripe said, as he stared down at Angela who only kept her back to him, unmoving and not saying a word to his existence. The Gremlin leader only shrugged as he turned his back on her. "See you tonight." He said flatly, before walking off into the loft.

"Bye..." Angela muttered softly, as she looked down at the floor, unmoving, not even bothering to look back at Stripe, it didn't matter now; he was now far out of her reach anyway.

Sighing to herself, Angela leaned down to the padlock which was locked on the inside of the loft and slotted out her extra long Mogwai claws on her right hand, whilst holding the padlock with the left hand and using her claw like a key once again, she twisted it round to the right which made it instantly click straight open. As soon as Angela finished twisting the padlock, she removed it from its place and went round to the other side of the trap door in order to open it up; she did so by grabbing a small handle and throwing it straight open, a bang instantly emitted as the door landed face first into the wooden floor. Angela only sighed to herself as she looked down into the Peltzer household, ready to jump downwards.

"ANGELA! WAIT!"

Angela immediately raised her head up to see Lenny on the opposite side of the trap door, panting hard as he held his knees with his hands, his maroon eyes sparkling up at her. Angela immediately ran to him. "Lenny? Are you ok? What's the matter?" Angela cried, as she hugged Lenny once again against her.

Lenny only panted some more as he hugged her, trying to get his breath back before gently pulling her off him, smiling straight at Angela whilst holding her shoulders.

Angela's face was still lit up by his entrance as she asked: "Lenny? What are you doing here? Is something wrong?"

Lenny kept smiling as he slowly let go of her shoulders and took a step back from her, not saying a word as he kept his cool. Angela widened her eyes in confusion, stunned and curious about Lenny's actions.

"Lenny... you're starting to scare me..." Angela stated, as she stared on at her best friend.

The next thing Angela knew, Lenny slowly got down on one knee before reaching out one of his arms towards her, a gesture for her hand. Angela, though she was confused, instantly took it.

"You're not going to propose, are you Lenny?" Angela joked, as she stared on at Lenny who only chuckled at her response.

"Nah, something even better that that!" Lenny replied, as he gazed up into Angela's milk brown eyes. He then let out a sigh as he looked straight at her and asked: "Angela, would you make me the happiest Mogwai in the world and go to the Gremlins dance with me?"

Angela was now speechless, she didn't know what to say but one thing was for sure, she longed for the day that Lenny would make a romantic gesture and now, here he was on one knee, asking her to dance with him, just like her fantasy. Immediately, Angela lunged at Lenny, which immediately made the two Mogwai fall to the ground, and as Angela was on top of Lenny, she immediately planted a soft kiss on his lips, which only made Lenny blush bright red.

Angela smiled down at him as she replied: "Oh Lenny, of course I'll go with you... thanks."

Lenny only smiled back, the blush still on his cheeks. "Anything for you Angie."

The two Mogwai then rose from the ground as Angela then headed for the open trap door, and looked back at Lenny one last time. "I gotta go Lenny, I'll see you tonight, k?" And with those last words and a wink to Lenny, Angela jumped down into the Peltzer House, carrying on with her mission.

As Angela left, Lenny felt a bubbly smile come across his face as he slowly got up. "I can't believe it... she said yes!" Lenny cheered, as he quickly walked away from the trap door, eager to tell George his big news and all his thoughts on no-one but Angela.

But little did the two Mogwai know that someone was watching them, someone who disapproved of their relationship greatly. "So Lenny and Angela are going to the dance together, huh? Unfortunately, as much as I'm fond of Lenny, I can't let that happen!" The figure stepped out into the light, revealing no other than Stripe himself, grinning with all his glory. "If I'm going to train Lenny to be just like me then I definitely won't need Angela in the way of my goals, I'm going to have to break their friendship... somehow." Stripe then stomped to the trap door, slammed it back over and walked into the darkness, a plan taking shape in his evil mind.

* * *

Angela rushed about from room to room, trying to find Gizmo, she checked nearly everywhere on the upstairs floor because usually, Gizmo be's in one of the rooms waiting for her but it didn't seem that he was upstairs. Walking out of the bathroom, Angela looked ahead of her before yelling: "GIZMO! WHERE ARE YOU?"

"I'm down here!"

Angela ran to the stairs to see Gizmo himself, sitting on the bottom step, looking up at her with an open tin of spaghetti hoops in his hands, a small, silver spoon slowly sinking into the tomato orange quick sand as the warm, white smoke radiated through the air, out of its aluminium prison. "Oh Gizmo, I didn't see you there." Angela said, as she made her way down to Gizmo, who had just spooned out a mouthful of spaghetti hoops before slowly putting it in his cute, button mouth, its tomato scent, radiating up Angela's nose.

"Oh, I've been here for a while." Gizmo laughed, as he spooned out yet another mouthful of hoops to his mouth.

Angela looked around for a moment. "Where's Billy and Kate?" She asked.

"They've gone out shopping." Gizmo replied. "I don't like shopping, it's so boring, makes you feel like dying on edge, so I stayed here besides, I have the TV all to myself now, I got a bit bored though so I just... sat here." The Angelic Mogwai then spooned out another spoonful of spaghetti hoops and offered it to Angela. "Want some?"

Angela smiled. "Sure. I am kind of hungry anyway." She replied, as she took the spoon from Gizmo and slowly put it in her mouth, Angela could feel her tongue tingle in happiness as its tomato and pasta taste flowed down her throat like a waterfall to a river. "Nice." Angela commented, as she stuck her spoon back in its place.

Gizmo only nodded. "Glad you liked it."

Angela sighed as she sat next to Gizmo on the bottom step, tonight was the BIG Gremlins Dance, it was also the night where Angela was going to let it all out to Lenny about how she felt, her talents, everything. And she wanted it to be nothing but perfection. The problem was, though, Angela was too nervous to let it out, especially her dancing as she had never done it in front of anybody or even on her own before, she preferred to do it with others but for Lenny, she would do some of it herself, to show him her true talents and feelings about him. But, to do that, she needed help, help to just let it all go and she knew just where to get it. She then turned towards Gizmo, who had now just finished his spaghetti hoops. "Um, Gizmo?"

Gizmo looked up at her. "Yeah Angela?"

"Well, I need your help with something, you see, I'm going to a dance with someone and I want everything to be perfect since I want to show them my talent of dancing but... I don't know how to... you know, let it out and I figured that, since your my friend and all, maybe you could help me." Angela explained, as she stared on at Gizmo, hoping that he would provide something of use.

Gizmo only smiled at her in happiness. "That's cute Angela but, who's the guy you're going with, eh?"

Angela giggled. "He's a close friend of mine Gizmo; he's everything to me, y'know." She whispered softly.

Gizmo's dark chocolate eyes widened at her. "That's sweet." He then paused as he jumped off the step. "I have just the thing to help you, follow me." Gizmo then dashed down to the kitchen, his tin of spaghetti hoops still in hand.

Angela slowly stepped off the bottom step before walking down to Gizmo, who had just finished putting his tin of Spaghetti in the bin before dashing into the living room, Angela quickly following. When they got there, Gizmo climbed up to the coffee table where a radio sat, he then looked at the wire, luckily for them it was already plugged in. Gizmo then smiled to himself as he pressed the on button and immediately, music started to play, Gizmo gasped as he clicked his fingers and started humming, he liked this song.

* * *

**Authors Note: This song that's on the radio above can be any song that you want it to be.**

* * *

Angela smiled as Gizmo started to dance, his clicks and steps in tact with the beat as he hummed to the song like a choir of angels. "You like that song?" Angela asked, as she smiled at how happy he was.

Gizmo nodded. "Yep, A lot. Come and join me Angie!" Gizmo then held out his hand towards her, beckoning her to come to him.

Angela gulped and immediately backed away, her nerves coming back to her. "Gizmo... I can't... I'm too scared." Angela yelled in panic, as she gripped the fur on her opposite arms with the opposite hands.

"Don't worry Angela, it's just me and you now, just relax and let it all out." Gizmo comforted, as he held his hand out back to her, hoping that she'd change her mind and join him.

Angela sighed as she felt her shoulders tense down and walked towards Gizmo, grabbing his hand as he pulled her up to the coffee table, the music still playing in the air, echoing off the walls like bouncy balls, the beat exploding in their Mogwai ears like fireworks, the chorus was now coming into play and Angela let out a deep breath, she was now going to do it, she was going to dance.

"Alright Angie, just do what I do." Gizmo advised, as he moved his arms round to the song that was playing, strutting his moves as he looked at Angela. "You ready?"

Angela hesitantly nodded. "Yep, I'm ready I guess."

Gizmo smiled at her as he stopped for a moment, listening to the song as he waited for the perfect moment to dance, he then saw it coming as he stood still, ready to dance. "Ok Angie, 3... 2... 1!" Gizmo then started dancing again as he looked at Angela, who was hesitantly copying his actions, as they both danced on, the beat ringing in their ears as they went.

Angela gasped at herself as she copied Gizmo's actions; his plan was actually working as Angela felt freer as she went, moving her arms and legs to the beat exactly like Gizmo, there steps both intact with each other. Angela looked over at Gizmo, who was also enjoying himself as they both spun round and moon walked back to their original position. "Oh Gizmo, this is so much fun, I actually feel more... relaxed now... thankyou..." Angela cheered, as she danced onwards.

Gizmo smiled as he twirled round before saying: "Anything for a friend."

"Thankyou..." Angela whispered, Angela then looked at the floor and smirked, she felt it coming on now, her talents, she was finally prepared to let it out. "WAHOO!" Angela screamed, as she started to break dance on the coffee table.

Gizmo almost fell off the table as he jumped in surprise at Angela's sudden break dance; his dark brown eyes looked like they were going to come out of their sockets as he kept his eyes on her. _"I_ _never knew that Mogwai could break dance..."_ Gizmo thought, as he carried on watching Angela.

Angela then finished her dance and looked up at a shocked Gizmo. "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" Angela joked, as she giggled on at Gizmo, her eyes lighting up with excitement.

Gizmo said nothing; all he could do now... was stare.

* * *

"You should have seen her George, she was really happy!" Lenny exclaimed, as he recounted all of the details to his best friend.

George smiled at his friend, whilst patting him tenderly on his back. "Well done Lenny, I'm proud of you... y'know... I didn't even think you could do it."

Lenny triumphantly smirked at George as he crossed his arms. "HA! I proved you wrong then!" Lenny countered snootily, before sticking out his tongue towards George.

George lightly pushed his face to the side. "Alright Lenny, you made your point." He said, as he crossed his arms himself. "So, you and Angela are going to the prom?"

Lenny nodded. "Yep, tonight." He replied.

George only nodded, as both he and Lenny stared at the wall ahead of them.

"GEORGE! LENNY!"

George and Lenny both turned to the direction of the voice and saw Stripe coming towards them, a ginormus grin plastered across his face as he strolled towards them, his eyes full of evil as the joyful, crystal, glints made its disguise.

"Oh, hey Stripe." George said casually, as he leaned back into the wall sloppily, his bright blue eyes scanning the floorboards.

"Hi Stripe." Lenny said shyly, due to the fact that he was still purely afraid of the Gremlin leader.

Stripe only grinned down at Lenny, keeping his cold blooded eyes pinned on the somewhat dumb Mogwai as he pulled out a pint of Lager, passing it down to Lenny in his direction. "Here's a drink for you Len." Stripe offered, as he passed Lenny the glass of beer.

Lenny widened his eyes at the glass, it was almost bigger than him, due to him being a Mogwai of course. Taking the glass with both hands out of Stripe's claw, Lenny slowly put the glass of beer in his lap, he was absolutely speechless... Stripe giving him beer? What the hell happened there?

Lenny looked up at the Gremlin Leader, who was peering down at him and the glass of beer, that toothy grin still on Stripe's face. Lenny gulped as he tried to find the right words to say. "Stripe... you didn't have to give me this beer, I-

Stripe sat down against the wall near them and cut Lenny off. "Ah, no need to thank me Len now, come here and sit next to ol' Stripey." Stripe then patted the wooden floor next to him, gesturing Lenny to come sit next to him. The Mogwai hesitantly did, shivering a little as he went, his buck teeth gripping his skin out of fear. Stripe immediately pulled out his glass of lager, which was exactly the same as Lenny's and held it out to the Mogwai. "Cheers Lenny!" Stripe declared, as he held down his glass of lager towards the Mogwai.

Lenny gave Stripe a look that clearly said: 'What the hell?' but he went along with it as he pushed his lager to Stripe's. "Cheers Stripe." Lenny replied, as he turned his head to George, who was looking down at him and Stripe in disbelief, eyes widened, his expression clearly asking: 'How?' Lenny could only shrug his shoulders at George, which told him that Lenny was just as confused as he was.

Stripe lifted the pint of lager to his mouth as he drank it, chugging all the alcohol down in one go before getting the glass and slamming it down on the floor hard, the glass breaking on its impact. Lenny felt himself jump as he watched Stripe slam his glass down on the floor, now THAT made Lenny even more scared of Stripe, his small heart pounding in alarm. Lenny stared at the glass that Stripe just broke and started breathing heavily, the shivers and adrenaline radiating through his small, Mogwai body, George also spotted this and looked straight at Stripe, ready to say something if the Gremlin took a swing at Lenny but Stripe just sat there innocently, turning his head in all directions of the loft before finally looking back down at Lenny and grinned devilishly at the Mogwai before swinging his arm round his neck, pulling him closer to his leg. Lenny almost jumped out of his skin, as he pulled himself up Stripe's arm, trying not to get himself strangled as he struggled violently, trying to get a gasp of air out of him.

"How are you doing Len?" Stripe asked, as he grinned down at Lenny, like nothing had happened just then.

Lenny coughed as he finally managed to get into a comfortable position with Stripe's arm round him; he looked up at Stripe, giving him a frustrated look. "I'm fine..." Lenny muttered, as he looked up at the Gremlin.

Stripe smirked. "Good." The Gremlin whispered, as he stroked Lenny's soft fur. "Lenny, I was wondering if you could do me a favour of some sorts."

Lenny sighed at the white streaked Gremlin, his maroon eyes widening. "What is it Stripe?" He questioned.

Stripe frowned and gritted his teeth at the question as he remembered the answer. "Well, Angela is now on to me due to Gizmo being... SO GOSH DARN WIMPY and spilling his terror out, I want you to go down there to check on Angela, to see if she's eh, poisoned by the truth." Stripe explained angrily, one of his hands already balling into a fist at the thought of Gizmo.

Lenny's jaw dropped. "_NO! Angela can't know the truth about me, about Stripe, she can't! Not when we're getting proper close together, maybe even more than friends! She can't, I'll lose her forever if she finds out!" _the Buck-toothed Mogwai thought frantically, as he stood up out of Stripe's arm, he then took a few steps forward, sipped his alcohol for a minute and turned to Stripe. "I'll check for you Stripe, you have my word." Lenny declared bravely, as he looked into Stripe's evil blood red eyes and with those last words, he left for the trap door.

Stripe smirked as he watched Lenny go, he then reached for what used to be Lenny's alcohol glass and started swigging the alcohol down his throat, George widened his eyes at Stripe as he drank the alcohol and once again slammed the glass on the floor, breaking it once again into many more pieces, just like a Mogwai multiplying of water. The Gremlin leader then slowly turned to George, his head twisting round like a robot, his eyes showing nothing but evil in them. "You know George, you're really lucky to have Lenny as a friend." Stripe commented, as he grinned devilishly at the Mogwai.

George raised his eyebrows. "Yeah... because Lenny's a good person, he's decent and he never gives up on anyone." George explained firmly, as he stared on at the Gremlin, looking him straight in the eyes as he crossed his furry arms in confusion.

Stripe kept his grin on, but his evil red eyes seemed to go wilder as he exclaimed: "GOOD? He's better than good George, he's perfect, a diamond, my diamond and I'm guessing that he's your diamond too." Stripe then let out a demented cackle, making George widen his eyes in shock as he stood rooted to the spot, listening to Stripe's demented drones. "But that's what I like about Lenny, a soft, cute little buck-toothed Mogwai on the outside but, on the inside, a Gremlin as tough as nails surely waiting to come out." Stripe then slowly stood up, his head spinning slightly due to drinking too much, so the Gremlin couldn't really walk straight as he turned to George and pointed a scaly finger in his direction, wobbling drunkenly in the process as his body swayed from left to right in a drunken daze. "But... too bad that he soon won't be needing you George, he'll be having better friends, much better friends, because I see potential in Lenny, I see a lot of it but, I just can't seem to grasp it out of him but, it'll soon rip out of him like a bloody lightning rang before you can even blink, so you better watch your step George because soon, he won't be needing any friends. Have a nice bloody day!"

Stripe then slowly turned to leave, his drunken daze still upon him as he left George standing there in confusion. "Stripe! Wait! What the hell do you mean?" The Mogwai yelled, but it was no use as Stripe stumbled off, pushing through his Gremlin henchman and disappeared from George's sight, leaving the Mogwai alone in complete and utter disbelief.

* * *

Angela panted heavily as yet another song ended; she then turned to Gizmo, who looked like he could dance forever as he jogged on the spot, waiting for the next song to play. "Gizmo, I'm pooped, really, I'll just watch you dance now." Angela breathed out, as she looked at the ground, panting heavily still. Gizmo walked over to her and wrapped his arm round her back as she looked up at him. "Please Angie! Join me for one more song! Please! You're a GREAT dancer!" Gizmo begged, his big, cute, dark brown eyes glaring sadly at the Female Mogwai, hoping that she'd join him one more time.

Angela panted a little as she looked at Gizmo's big, cute eyes. "One more song?" She panted some more. "You promise?"

Gizmo let go of her as he clasped his hands together. "Yes Angie, only one more, please?" Gizmo's eyes then went out even wider, making him look as cute as ever, a small frown also taking shape on his delicate, small mouth. "Please Angie." Gizmo begged, whilst doing one of the cutest faces that you could think of.

Angela sighed as she looked at Gizmo, trying not to say the typical 'Awww...' as she looked on at the Mogwai, his cute eyes pulling her straight into his trap, Angela smiled at Gizmo before turning away for a few seconds and looking back at him, she couldn't even say no to that face. "Alright Gizmo, I'll join you."

Gizmo then immediately hugged her. "Thanks Angie."

Angela jumped in surprise as she slowly hugged him back, a sense of happiness tingling through her as she did. Gizmo also smiled as he hugged Angela close to him, he had never felt this happy before in a LONG time, he hummed to himself as he closed his eyes and nuzzled against Angela. The Female Mogwai shivered as Gizmo nuzzled her, her eyes widening in alarm. _"No! I can't carry this_ _on! I'm already in love with Lenny! Snap out of it Angie! JUST SNAP OUT OF IT! HE'S A BAD MOGWAI!"_ Angela thought mentally, as she pulled away from Gizmo, who looked somewhat surprised as she did. "Ain't you supposed to be switching the station Gizmo?" Angela questioned, as she tried not to look Gizmo straight in the eyes.

Gizmo immediately let go of her and blushed instantly. "Oh, sorry, er..." Gizmo then hesitated before running over to the radio, trying to hide his blush in the process, as he pressed a button which immediately changed the station, music instantly emitted as Gizmo squealed in delight at the song, and started clicking his fingers again.

Angela widened her eyes at the dancing Mogwai. "You know that song?" She questioned.

Gizmo nodded, as he twirled round. "It's my favourite!" Gizmo danced for a bit, all steps and clicks intact with the beat. "I heard it in the Clamp Centre Building once and I took to it like a magnet." The Mogwai explained, as he kept on dancing.

* * *

**Authors Note 2: the song here is the song from Gremlins 2, where Gizmo dances in front of the genetics people, if you want to know what the song is called its: I'm Ready By Fats Domino. ^^**

* * *

Gizmo spun around once again before extending his arm out to Angela, beckoning her to dance with him. "May I have this dance?" Gizmo cooed, as he stared on at Angela, still giving her his cute look.

Angela stood there speechless, at this point, she didn't even know what to do anymore, she then looked up at Gizmo, his cuteness pushing her towards him as she took his hand. "Yes, you may." She replied quietly, as Gizmo then took her waist. _"It's not like Stripe will find out besides, it will prepare me for what I'm going to do with Lenny tonight." _Angela thought, as she then took Gizmo's shoulder.

The two Mogwai then held there free hands together as Gizmo then gave Angela a cheeky smile before turning his head to look straight ahead of him, and with a spring his step, Gizmo took off, his feet paddling across the coffee table as he and Angela waltzed across it, trying to keep up with the fast beat of the song. And within a flash, the two Mogwai waltzed back the way they came, keeping their eyes ahead of them. Gizmo then let go of Angela and immediately started to twirl her round like a tornado, not wasting his time as he swung her out in front of him, letting her twirl her way into his arms before letting her unwind out of them. He then grabbed Angela's waist once again as they both waltzed across the table again, keeping intact with the beat. "Having fun Angie?"Gizmo questioned, as he waltzed back with her to the radio.

Angela smiled at him. "Yeah, I am, in fact it's the most fun that I've had in years." She exclaimed.

Gizmo grinned as he let go of her waist and got her into the twirling inwards position. "Yeah, me too." He whispered.

Angela kept her smile as she twirled into his arms.

Lenny nervously looked round him as he jumped down from the loft, looking round wearily as he went, getting seen was the last thing he wanted right now. The buck-toothed Mogwai headed for the stairs and slowly stepped down them, being careful not to make the slightest noise and trying not to fall forward on his head as he went. When he got to the bottom, the Mogwai looked round, taking in the surroundings around him as he walked forward to the nearest door and opened it which was the closet, Lenny then shrugged as he closed it and started to walk forward.

"Oh Gizmo! DON'T! I'm ticklish!"

Lenny almost leapt out of his skin at the noise, he knew that voice well. "_Angela!"_ Lenny thought, as he dashed forward to the living room, following the music as he went, he went just behind the door and slowly peeped in, careful not to be seen as he looked on at the scene before him. There was Gizmo, dancing his life out with Angela, twirling her round in circles, lifting her up and even tickling her for fun as they danced on with each other, seeming to compete with one another as they went, Gizmo's eyes full of cheekiness whilst Angela was full of life and vigor. Lenny growled as he watched them, Angela never done anything like that with him before and that was what made him jealous, how Gizmo was already in depth with her, how Gizmo got to her just like that with his 'Cute looks' and his: 'Heroic Deeds'. Lenny felt a churn in his stomach as he looked down at the floor heartbroken; it was like his body was breaking right there like a spell to the mind.

"Whoa Gizmo! Watch that you don't drop me!" Angela yelled, as Gizmo lowered her down in front of him, his arm round her waist as she went, clinging to his neck for support.

"I'm trying not to; I'm just doing what comes to me." Gizmo said cheerily, as he looked straight into Angela's big, brownie eyes.

Lenny clenched his teeth as he watched Gizmo lower Angela down, he looked straight at them, trying not to cry as he closed his eyes, trying to hold back the tears that were coming, he couldn't believe it, after all they had been through together, Angela had chosen Gizmo over him and he couldn't take it, not now, not ever, his heart was forever broken. He rubbed his eyes, cleaning out all the tears that were rushing at him like cannon balls, he wiped them on one his arms and snorted, his nose felt like it was going to run any second now. He then looked back at Angela, who looked like she'd seen him judging by her wide eyes and sudden gasp, he heard her call out to him but Lenny didn't look back. Instead, he turned round and ran for it, back up the stairs, going as fast as he could, not stopping for anything or anyone as he climbed back into the loft and slammed the trap door over, not caring how hard he slammed it, just along as he was away from those two below him, that was all he wanted. Right now, all Lenny wanted to do, was be alone and let all his emotions out because now... he was purely, utterly... heartbroken.

Angela gasped when she saw her crush watching them. "LENNY!" Angela screamed, as she tried to break out of Gizmo's grip. But it was already too late as Lenny just suddenly vanished right in front of her eyes. Gizmo let go of Angela and she dashed for the door, peeping round it in alarm, searching for her long-time friend as she walked out, dashing everywhere on the downstairs floor. Gizmo watched her in confusion, eyes widening at Angela as she slammed the closet door back over again and started to take deep breaths to herself, as she looked up at the ceiling, trying to figure out if that was really Lenny, Angela figured that she might of just been seeing things but to her... he just looked so real especially with his cerulean tears spilling from his eyes and the snot escaping from his nostrils, he couldn't be a vision, could he?

Gizmo frowned at Angela; he didn't like seeing her this way as he cared about her deeply, more than he did anyone else. "Angela, are you ok? Is something wrong?" Gizmo asked, as he stared on at her.

Angela slowly turned back at him and sighed. "It's nothing Gizmo, I just... thought I saw someone, I was probably just seeing things." Angela comforted, but she just couldn't help but have second thoughts.

* * *

**9 hours later...**

The Peltzer loft radiated with energy as music boomed throughout the loft loudly, setting off a party vibe to it as many Gremlins were already on the dance floor, dancing their hearts out to the funky beats, manic grins on their scaly faces as they did but not without getting up to their usual mischief tactics of course. Many things were also flung from pillar to post such as bottles of strong tasting beer, delicate wines and bowls of food such as prawn crackers and sweet and sour popcorn which some Gremlins would use to fling at their enemies. Radiations of beer, popcorn, sweat, blood and dust flowed through the air, stinking up the loft to an extent, but it wasn't like anyone cared anyway. The disco lights pulled faces at the mayhem below them as they changed their emotions repeatedly on how the felt, from a cheerful sunshine yellow to a dangerous, fiery red and then to a royal, pampering purple. The music suddenly changed, which made the Gremlins below cackle in glee as they danced round, moving their heads and body's to the beat rather mischievously and at the top of the loft, on the karaoke, singing his heart out was no other than the Brain Gremlin himself, who was practically singing **(It can be any song you want.)** loud over all the laughter and the glass breaking but yet, Brain still had the talent, no matter what the conditions were, as he carried on, his eyes full of excitement as he sang, not missing a note as he let it all out, having a great time mind you though, in a civilised manner, memorising the lyrics in his head, his top hat, scruffy look and mysterious cloak still intact as he grinned down at the dancing Gremlins below him, having the time of his life on the microphone, his Gremlin band behind him one Gremlin playing an electric guitar while the other was playing the drums. But basically, the Gremlins were having the time of their life, getting up to their usual tricks of the trade.

The same however, could not be said for the Gremlin leader, Stripe, who had only just woken up from his drunken faint. "UH! Jesus Christ!" Stripe moaned, as he sat up from the blanket that he was wrapped up in, Stripe rubbed his eyes tiredly before looking behind him, there was also a fluffy pillow with him too and he didn't even remember getting a fluffy pillow, a blanket and falling asleep, all Stripe could remember was talking to George and Lenny and then a few hours later falling straight on his face in some sort of daze, Greta screaming his name as he fainted, but that was all the Gremlin leader could remember. "HOW THE BLOODY HELL DID I END UP OVER HERE!" Stripe shouted, frustrated that he couldn't remember anything that happened earlier.

One of the Gremlins, who was actually at the cards table nearest to him, turned round and grinned down at Stripe, showing off his devilish teeth. "Well you're scariness; I see that you're awake." The Gremlin said, as he grinned at his leader.

Stripe slowly stood up and growled at the Gremlin's stupidity. "Of course I'm awake Ray, why else would I be moving around, huh?"

Another Gremlin, who was at the table decided to make a comment. "Unless you were sleep-

The Gremlin was then cut off, as Stripe gave him a death glare. Not wanting the Gremlin leader to kill him, the Gremlin just shivered: "Not that you will sleep walk, my lord."

Stripe sat down next to the Gremlin called 'Ray.' and asked: "How the hell did I end up over there? I can't remember what happened cause right now my belly's churning still and my head's going round and round."

Ray only smirked as he reached for his glass of beer. "You were drunk, your evilness." Ray replied, before chugging the beer down his throat.

Stripe widened his eyes at Ray in shock. "DRUNK!" He shrieked, as he stretched his arms out towards Ray, ready to randomly strangle the Gremlin if he felt it was needed.

The other Gremlin nodded. "Yeah. You were just stumbling round in some sort of daze and you looked kinda pale, the next thing we knew, you fell flat on your face, we tried to stir you but you were passed out, Greta was screaming your name like God knows what..." The Gremlin paused as he rubbed his head sheepishly. "So out of pure Love, Greta set up the pillow and blanket for you until you awoke. She even carried you over there, she did, wouldn't leave you for a second until she decided that she had to have some space."

Stripe felt his ears bend down as he took the information in. "Thanks for the info Trevor, how long was I out?" Stripe questioned.

Trevor grinned. "About 3 hours."

The Gremlin leader gasped. "WHAT!" Stripe then sighed. "Bloody hell..." He muttered, as he rubbed his head.

Ray puffed on a cigarette as he turned to Stripe, a toothy grin still on his face. "So your gnarlyness, you playing black jack with us tonight?"

But the Gremlin leader ignored the question as something else took his eye or should I say... someone, right in front of Stripe, on the opposite side of the room was Greta however, she wasn't full of cheer like she used to be. Instead, she just sat against the wall, completely demoralised to everything around her, her head down like a headless zombie, her slender Gremlin legs up against her like needles to the skin, she practically looked like the walking dead. Stripe smirked to himself as he stood up out of his chair and walked straight over to her, leaving the Gremlins known as 'Ray.' And 'Trevor.' Sitting there completely baffled.

While he was gone, Trevor leaned over at Ray and said: "I can't believe Master Stripe actually likes her."

Ray nodded in agreement. "I know, cause to me, she looks like a right pig!"

And with that said, the two Gremlins instantly burst out laughing.

Stripe strolled over to Greta and sat up against the wall next to her. "Hey." Stripe said, just to get her attention.

Greta immediately looked up and smiled, her eyes suddenly full of happiness. "STRIPEY!" She screamed, as she instantly hugged the Gremlin against her. "I'M SO GLAD THAT YOUR OK! I THOUGHT I LOST YOU AGAIN!" Greta shrieked, as tears splashed down her face at the joy that she was feeling.

Stripe couldn't breathe, due to being crushed by Greta's bear-hug. "Greta I- *Breathe.* wasn't gonna die- *Breathe.* I was just- *Breathe.* DRUNK! Can't- *Breathe* Breathe Greta- *Breathe.* Squeezing me- *Breathe.* Too tight-*Breathe.*" Stripe managed to say, before Greta finally let him go for which then Stripe gave out a big sigh to himself. "You want to be careful with those hugs Greta, cause one day you'll make me pass out, which I was close to doing just then." Stripe whined, as crossed his arms.

Greta only put her head against his body and nuzzled against his forest green Gremlin scales, closing her eyes as she stretched out to his muscular Gremlin body. "I'm sorry Stripey, I was just worried about you, I thought you were going to die..." Greta then paused as she looked up at Stripe, who had his arms relaxing against the wall behind his head. "I love you Stripe... you know."

Stripe looked down at her and smiled, releasing his arms from the wall and wrapping one around Greta's back and the other touching one of her green curls as he fiddled round with it, pulling Greta closer to his chest. "Oh Greta, it's ok babe, I know that you were just looking out for me." Stripe then looked straight ahead of him. "By the way, thanks for your hospitality Greta, you kind of saved me... thanks babe." The Gremlin leader then kissed her head, which made Greta blush immensely.

For a moment, they both just sat there, listening to the beating music around them and taking in their surroundings, Greta snuggling into Stripe's chest, looking like she was about go to sleep any second, and Stripe, smirking like the leader he was, he then looked down at his lover and grinned.

"Greta, we need to talk about something." Stripe said firmly, as he looked down at Greta.

Greta looked up at him. "About what happened earlier?"

Stripe nodded. "Yes."

Greta smiled. "Alright Stripey, say what you've got to say. I'm ready."

* * *

Lenny and Angela smiled as they watched the Gremlins on the dance floor boogie to the 'Macarena.' Brain leading the way of course, showing the Gremlins how it was done as he spun round, the disco lights instantly grinning at the Einstein Gremlin with a seductive hot pink coming his way. Lenny looked over at Angela, who was practically laughing as a Gremlin toppled into another, causing a domino rally and Brain was immediately shouting at them in annoyance, telling them how 'Uncivilised.' It was to fall during the Macarena.

Ever since his brief heartbreak, Lenny thought that he should give Angela another chance as she and Gizmo never got too passionate with each other whilst dancing, he never told her what he saw though so Angela just assumed that it was all good between them, she even asked him a few unsettling questions after she delivered the food to Brain to spread out which Lenny just managed to get through, he knew that she'd saw him, Angela just wasn't 100% though, Lenny was alright with Angela, at least, for now. If he heard one, just one, thing, about Gizmo... that was it.

"Hey Lenny, shall we go join in with the Cha-cha slide?" Angela paused, as she pointed to Brain and the Gremlins, who had just started dancing. "We could go on either sides of Brain." The Female Mogwai suggested.

Lenny just shook his head. "I don't really want to Angie; you can if you want to though."

Angela frowned at Lenny as she touched his forehead. "Are you sure you're alright Lenny, you're not coming down with a fever are you?" Angela asked.

Lenny instantly smacked her hand away. "I'm fine!" He growled.

Angela widened her eyes; she had never seen this side of Lenny before. "Alright... no need to be all angry on me." She snapped, before walking towards the dance floor and joining Brain's side.

Lenny sighed as he covered his eyes with one of his hands, he was going to have to keep his temper under control if he wanted a good night with Angela I mean, and he worked hard for it, right? And he couldn't let tonight go to waste so he just had to, forget about what he saw, keep his temper under control and focus on having a good night. _"I mean, this may be my only opportunity to make Angie mine so... what have I got to lose?"_ Lenny thought, as he watched Brain and Angela lead the pack of dancing Gremlins through more steps of the cha-cha slide. With those words in mind, Lenny dashed to the dance floor and went to the free side of Brain, dancing to the Cha-cha slide as he went. Angela's face instantly lit up when she saw him.

"LENNY!" Angela cheered, as she danced whilst looking round at him. "What happened?"

Lenny grinned. "I changed my mind."

Angela just gave him a warm smile while Brain managed to kneel down to Lenny and hold out his hand before saying: "Good Choice lad, HI-FIVE!"

Lenny instantly hi-fived Brain before the three of them went back to leading the pack of Gremlins through the Cha-cha slide, the emotions of the disco lights, vibrantly changing.

After finishing the Cha-cha slide, Brain immediately dashed to the microphone and ordered all the Gremlins to clear out from the floor which they all immediately did... after having the speakers turned up to hurt their ears so badly, one even ended up passing out because of the sound which then, 2 Gremlins had to come along with nurse hats and a stretcher to carry the Gremlin away from the booming music.

Brain tapped his microphone to see if it was in sync and when he knew it was, he started his announcement. "Gremlins, tonight were having this party for a reason, of course it's the night of the Gremlins dance." He then swished his cloak round him, making himself look mysterious. "Hosted by yours truly."Brain then grinned as he pulled the top hat forward before shouting: "Gremlins, welcome to the Gremlins dance, your free to do what you want though and what not. First up, is... Lenny and Angela!"

Angela squealed loudly as she gripped Lenny's arm tightly. "IT'S US LENNY! WERE FIRST!" She screamed, as she dragged Lenny forward to the floor.

"Hey! Angie! Not so fast!" Lenny yelled, as he was dragged forward by an excited Angela as they pushed past about 3 or 4 Gremlins before finally making it to the floor.

Brain turned to the Gremlin controlling the music and said: "Cue the song!"

Instantly, the Gremlin pushed a button and a song blasted out from the radio **(Once again, any song you want.) **and Lenny instantly gulped as he took Angela's waist while she took his shoulder, Lenny then instantly started shivering, as soon as the song started, his legs wobbling like a plate of jelly and his heart pounding more than the speakers but he soon calmed down as Angela slowly nuzzled him, leaned to his ear and whispered: "We'll be fine, just dance and go with the flow." Lenny only nodded as he and Angela intertwined hands at the end and started to waltz across the floor, the two Mogwai keeping their eyes ahead of them, trying to keep up with the beats of the song as they went, Lenny then lifted Angela up round in a circle before dropping her gently and once again, and just like she did with Gizmo, Angela showed off one of her own moves on the dance floor which shocked Lenny, Brain and the Gremlins who were actually watching the dance, Lenny finally grabbed her hand and twirled her outwards, which then Angela twirled into his arms before going out again. Lenny and Angela then strutted a few moves on their own before going back to the waltz position and started to go round in a square again and they waltzed round, the booming music ringing their ears and the disco lights watching them both like a hawk as they stamped across, trying to keep up with the beat as they waltzed.

As they waltzed onwards, Lenny took the liberty to speak out. "Angie, why didn't you tell me about your dancing talent?" Lenny asked over the shouting music and the Gremlin mayhem.

Angela's milk brown eyes reverted upwards to Lenny as she waltzed along with him but, there waltz was slightly more... elegant than when she did it with Gizmo. "Because I was scared Lenny, I was scared of what you'd think..." Angela replied quietly, enough for Lenny to hear.

Lenny smiled down at her. "Well, you know your dancing talent; I think it's beautiful, just like you."

Angela immediately blushed immensely like a beetroot. "Why, thankyou Lenny."Angela whispered, as she snuggled her head down on his chest.

Lenny then swung Angela out in front of him. "I must say Angie; I'm having a great night, I just don't want it to end." Lenny said, as he watched Angela twirl into his arms.

Angela nuzzled him and sighed, her head sinking into his fluffy white belly, her milk brown eyes slowly closing. "Yep, and it's all thanks to Gizmo."

As soon as Lenny heard: 'Gizmo.' He instantly let go of Angela and looked her straight in the eyes, a frown growing on his face as he did, his maroon eyes full of anger. "What do ya mean 'thanks to Gizmo?' I was the one that asked you to the dance!" Lenny exclaimed, as his eyebrows narrowed.

Angela only smiled. "He helped me Lenny; he helped me prepare for the dance." She replied.

Lenny growled as he took one step towards Angela, practically towering over her, with clenched teeth and eyes full of pure hatred. "YEAH? BY WHAT? DRAGGING YOU ACROSS HIS COFFEE TABLE, YEAH! SOME PREPARING!" Lenny shrieked, as he glared down at down at the Female Mogwai.

Angela was so scared out of her wits that she fell back on to the floor, a scared look in her eyes as Lenny's giant, dismal shadow towered over her, making her seem puny to him. "What do you- Angela then knew what he meant as she cut herself off and realization was slowly sinking in. "You saw us, didn't you?"

Lenny nodded. "Yeah, I saw you alright and Gizmo, he had his dirty paws all over you, wouldn't leave you alone!" Lenny balled his hands into fists as he walked towards her, full of anger, his maroon eyes darkening as he marched forward, a glint of jealousy trapped in the ridge. "I can't believe you Angela! After what we've went through together, you choose that bloody traitor over me and if I didn't know anything, it looked like that you liked Gizmo and that, he liked you, a lot to be precise, ay, Angie?"

Angela slowly stood up, unmoving from Lenny's gaze as he gritted his teeth at her, growling just like a grizzly bear, part of her told her that this was coming and now she was going to have to fight her way out of Lenny's dog house. "Lenny, let me tell you this now, it wasn't what it looked like, me and Gizmo, we were having fun you know, like friends do, it was the most fun I had in years, I told him about the dance... he was happy for me."

Lenny just held his gaze at Angela, his eyes still full of rage, anger and jealousy. "SO WHAT? YOU THOUGHT THAT YOU'D DANCE WITH HIM? THE WAY HE WAS LEANING DOWN AT YOU, IT LOOKED LIKE HE WAS GOING TO KISS YOU, ANGELA, HE'S THE BLOODY ENEMY, HE NOT ONLY ABUSED STRIPE, BUT ME TOO AND IF ANY BONE IN YOUR BODY CARED, YOU WOULDN'T OF DANCED WITH THAT RAT!"

Angela hung her head down as she tried to fight the tears that was bubbling up like lava in a volcano but she just couldn't, she just had to let them erupt, holding them in was useless, she knew that to as she looked up at Lenny, her eyes blood-shot and stinging like hell whilst cerulean tears ran down her cream and white face. "I DO CARE LENNY, I CARE ABOUT YOU MORE THAN ANYONE BUT, GIZMO JUST SEEMS SO INNOCENT, I ASKED HIM ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED WITH STRIPE, HE BROKE DOWN SO BADLY THAT... IT SEEMED LIKE HE WAS TELLING THE TRUTH, I'M NOT SAYING THAT HE IS BUT HE JUST SEEMS TOO INNOCENT AND CUTE TO BE LYING!"

Lenny crossed his arms as he kept his eyes on Angela. "SEE ANGELA? THERE YOU GO AGAIN, RAMBLING ON ABOUT GIZMO ALL THE BLOODY TIME, EVER SINCE YOU STARTED SPYING FOR STRIPE ALL YOU'VE EVER TALKED TO ME ABOUT IS THAT BLOODY MOGWAI, HE MAY LOOK CUTE ANGELA BUT HE'S NO ANGEL AND YOU KNOW SOMETHING? I'M JUST SURPRISED THAT YOU HAVEN'T BETRAYED US YET!"

Angela then gritted her teeth before slapping Lenny hard across his face, which instantly made Lenny turn round as he clutched where Angela had slapped him, tears were now escaping from his eyelids as he realised what they were coming to. For a minute, both the Mogwai were just frozen to the spot until Angela widened her eyes at Lenny, realising what she'd just done. "LENNY! OH GOD! I'M SO SORRY!" Angela shrieked, as she ran over to Lenny, who still had his back turned to her.

Slowly, Lenny turned round to look at her, one hand still clutching his cheek, tears rolling down his face like snowballs on a hill, his maroon eyes no longer full of anger, replacing it was a great sadness, the glint of jealousy however, was still encased in the buck-toothed Mogwai's eyes. "You know something Angie? I ain't backing you up no more, because I'm no longer your friend!" Lenny yelled.

And with those words said, Lenny instantly turned round and walked away from the dance floor, stomping off and pushing past many Gremlins, not caring where he was going, all he wanted now was to be as far from Angela as possible.

Angela went to dash after him. "NO! LENNY! PLEASE!" She screamed, as she dashed forward to the Gremlin pile that Lenny went past but she was instantly stopped when George grabbed her round her waist, trying to stop her from going any further and the Female Mogwai instantly spotted him. "GEORGE! LET GO OF ME!" Angela shrieked, as she tried to get out of George's grasp.

"Angela, just karm down, I saw everything and I'll talk to Lenny in the morning, for now, just leave him be." George demanded, as he turned round, dragging Angela in tow with him from the dance floor.

Angela just nodded, new tears still forming at the thought of Lenny. "Yeah, I guess your right George." Angela whispered, as she walked off with George.

As Brain watched the two Mogwai leave, he turned round to a Gremlin who was holding an electric guitar and asked: "Is that how proms are usually ran?"

The Gremlin gave him a weird look. "No." He replied.

Brain nodded. "Just checking, I need to know since I've never hosted one before."

"And he says that he's smart..." The Gremlin muttered, as he checked out the strings on his Electric guitar.

* * *

"So what I'm saying is, I'm sorry Greta, it's just that, Brain had me at my limits earlier and Gizmo's still bloody alive and then Brain's there with his wise-cracks and his hocus-pocus and saying that I'm un bloody civilised every ten flaming-

Greta immediately put a finger to the Gremlin Leader's lips, making him cut off his sentence. "Shhh... its ok Stripey." Greta cooed, as she felt his muscular chest with her claws. "You're just stressed is all, you just need to relax."

Stripe smirked. "Luckily though, your here to cleanse my anger, your beauty is all I need to calm down."

Greta could only smile at her lover as they both stood up from there seating positions, a smirk on Stripe's face while Greta had a ginormus smile across her lips and as Stripe pushed some of Greta's fringe to the side all they did was stare into each other's eyes until Stripe broke the gaze and he grabbed Greta's hands and held them in his.

"Greta, I have to ask you something." Stripe cooed, as he looked into her big, lilac eyes.

Greta's heart leapt as her smile got bigger. "What is it Stripey?" She asked, eager to know what her lover was about to ask her.

Stripe kept his smirk on. "Greta, will you go to the Gremlins Dance with me?"

Greta squealed happily as she immediately hugged Stripe in another one of her bear-hugs. "YES STRIPEY! OF COURSE I'LL GO WITH YOU!" Greta squealed, and as she hugged Stripe she gave him a great, big kiss on his cheek which made the Gremlin Leader grin even more seductively than before.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Stripe yelled, as he grabbed Greta in his arms bridal style.

Greta gave out a cheerful yelp as Stripe whisked her up from the ground. "OH STRIPEY! YOU BAD BOY!"

Stripe grinned down at her, his red eyes glowing with excitement. "What? I'm just escorting my lady to the dance floor!" Stripe's eyes then froze as he saw Lenny stomp past them, full of pure rage. "Hey Len! Are you alright? LENNY!" Stripe yelled. But Lenny didn't answer, he just kept moving, not even looking at them as he stomped to the darkest part of the loft.

Greta spotted her Lover's concern and looked up at him. "Don't worry about him Stripey; he'll be fine after a bit of space." Greta comforted, as Stripe kept his eyes locked on Lenny.

After the Mogwai was out of sight, Stripe looked back at Greta and nodded before walking through the Gremlin crowd until he was close enough to the dance floor before looking at Brain and yelling: "HEY BRAIN! PUT ON ANOTHER GOD DAMN SONG CAUSE ME AND GRETA ARE COMING ON THE DANCE FLOOR!"

Brain sighed as he walked over to the speakers and turned on the music. "Oh dear God!" The Einstein Gremlin muttered to himself. "I bet you viewers don't have to deal with uncivilised beings and if you do well, there nothing compared to Stripe and Greta I mean, ever since them two got together the whole loft has been on the blink of time itself, Gremlins having no manners, no order, it's unbelievable I'm telling you I mean, a fly could do a better job at ruling this loft than those two and sometimes... I JUST FEEL LIKE I'M SURROUNDED BY NO-ONE BUT BLOODY IDIOTS!" Brain then looked back at Stripe and Greta, who were practically dancing their hearts out, Stripe with a rose in his mouth throughout the dance. Brain let out a groggy sigh as he muttered: "So Uncivilised." For one last time before throwing the hat and cloak to the side, and walking off. "I've had enough of this! I'm going to bed!" Brain said to himself, as he walked off, trying to find the nearest blanket to sleep under for the night.

Stripe grinned happily as he danced on the floor with Greta as he twirled her round like a ballerina before letting her go outwards, keeping up with the beat of the music as he danced **(One more** **time, any song.)** The Gremlin leader felt on top of the world as he danced, his plan to break Lenny and Angela up worked out successful all he needed to do now, was convince Lenny to join his gang, up to the big leagues besides, Stripe figured that someone like Lenny was an excellent addition to his gang, especially as the buck-toothed Mogwai didn't look the part, he would talk to Lenny later, all he wanted to do now was dance with Greta and as he rested his head on Greta's shoulder for their slow dance, he closed his eyes and smiled, glad that things were going well for himself.

* * *

Lenny walked and walked until he couldn't walk anymore and as soon as he got to a corner of the loft, he instantly collapsed to the ground and let all his tears out, his nose snorting like a pig as snot trickled its way down his skin, Lenny instantly wiped his nose, clearing the snot out of his nose before crying some more and even wailing loudly, the buck-toothed Mogwai only wailed and wailed until his throat got dry which instantly made him cough for a moment or so before looking up ahead of him by doing this, Lenny saw that he was looking into a mirror, the buck-toothed Mogwai had looked in many mirrors before in his time.

But this one... it seemed to have something that the others didn't have but it just couldn't be explained as Lenny walked forward to the mirror, looking at himself in such a monstrous state, his eyes were completely blood-shot and watery, his maroon eyes had a pang of sadness while the glint of jealousy was now replaced with a glint of depression, his fur never had that shine like it use to instead, it was soaked with wet tears and snot, making his three-toned fur look slightly greasy, his ears were drooped and slightly dusty and his skin was just purely snot-stained, he practically looked like the boogie man, only, with a slight change of appearance. Lenny sighed as he put one hand against the mirror and stared at himself. "Wow Lenny... you don't half look terrible..." The Mogwai said to himself, as he looked at the state he was in.

For a moment, all Lenny did was stare into the depths of the mirror when suddenly, his reflection started to fade, Lenny's eyes widened as he watched his Mogwai reflection fade and in its place, stood a brown blob, which soon turned into something that Lenny did not expect: A Gremlin. But this Gremlin wasn't an ordinary Gremlin; this one was far from a new face. Its skin was light brown and all over the skin, except for the chest were black spots which covered the Gremlins arms and legs, leaving the rest of the body blank, its ears had small black stripes at the ridges and the odd black spot here and there, the Gremlin also had bright, dark orange eyes, which seemed to shine out even in the darkest of places but what stood out on this Gremlin the most... was the buck teeth, that were exactly, like Lenny's.

Lenny widened his eyes at the reflection and started to back away, he knew this reflection well, this... was his Gremlin form, the form that he never wanted to go back to as far as he was concerned. "No! Not now!" Lenny shouted, as he hung his head down and held some of his fur with his fists.

The Gremlin let out its trademark donkey laugh as it stayed in the mirror, seeming to speak to Lenny as it pushed its scaly hands forward towards the glass, trying to bust out of its contained prison. Lenny could only gasp as he stared at one of his previous forms, he wanted to run but it seemed that curiosity kept him frozen to the spot as he took a step forward to the mirror, to the Gremlin, and that's when Lenny felt a sharp pain in his head and not only that but he felt like something was there... something was talking... to him.

"_Eat after midnight Lenny! You know you want to!" _The voice whispered, the words poisoning his brain.

Lenny slowly lifted his head up to the mirror, the Gremlin was staring at him with an evil expression, the Mogwai gulped as he then realised what was talking to him. "No! I won't! I vowed to myself that I'll never be a Gremlin again! Besides, what will it do for me?" Lenny screamed, trying to be as forceful as possible but it came out more scared-like.

The Gremlin drew back from its glass container before smirking down at the Mogwai, crossing its arms in a cool way, its wild, orange eyes gleaming with nothing but evil in them. "_Oh, it will do a lot for you Lenny for one, you can get that Angela where it hurts I mean, you loved her, right? And how did she treat you in return? Ay? She dumped you for that no-good Gizmo! And another thing, Mohawk always used to push you around, didn't he? Well, if you eat after midnight, you can get revenge for all that bullying besides, he'll be smaller than you anyway."_

Lenny's jaw dropped as he processed all the information that was being said, this Gremlin was giving him a chance to let all his anger out but as much as he wanted to, he couldn't besides; he still cared for Angela, even if they did break up a few minutes ago. "My answer is still no!" Lenny yelled to the mirror. His response instantly came when he felt a cackling sensation in his head. Alarmed, Lenny instantly held his head, trying to block out the Gremlin's whispering, donkey voice.

The Gremlin's eyebrows instantly narrowed and his wild, orange eyes glowed with anger. _"WHAT ABOUT GIZMO? AY? DON'T YOU WANT TO KILL HIM, MAKE HIM PAY FOR WHAT HE'S DONE TO YOU? AY? And another thing, Stripe's taking a great likeness to us Lenny, as were the same being, you'll be up in his top ranks soon, you and him, you'll be unstoppable and if that Gremlin ever does double cross you, you'll be able to take him out... that is, if you're a Gremlin."_

Lenny just stared at his Gremlin reflection, seemingly unable to escape its mercy, this time though, the Gremlin seemed to have a point, especially with the bit about killing Gizmo, and it was something Lenny wanted to do now more than anything. But still, Lenny felt that turning into a Gremlin wouldn't solve his problems, it would only cause more trouble for him. "As much as I want to kill Gizmo, my answer's still no." Lenny said firmly, as he looked his Gremlin counterpart straight in the eyes.

The Gremlin immediately growled in anger as it banged on the glass, trying to get out of its imprisonment, which scared Lenny greatly, causing the Mogwai to immediately back away. "_YOU WEAK LITTLE MOGWAI! How can you not see that turning into me will solve your problems, ay? I mean, you turned into me at the Clamp Centre Building!"_

Lenny immediately stopped dead. "I know, but that was different, I never want to be a Gremlin again as far as I'm concerned."

The Gremlin gritted its human-like teeth as it banged on the glass, trying to break out of the glass imprisonment, screaming out loud like a donkey before glaring down at Lenny, giving him a look of pure hatred. "_YOU MAY WANT TO BE A MOGWAI NOW BUT MARK MY WORDS PARTNER, YOU'LL LET ME OUT ONE DAY, ONE DAY, YOU WILL LET ME OUT! RAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGH!"_

Lenny was purely frozen to the spot as he watched his Gremlin counterpart smash his way against the mirror, seemingly trying to break out of it, screaming like a donkey as it went. Lenny was absolutely terrified as he stood there; watching his counterpart, his maroon eyes full of fear, his whole body felt like jelly and his heart was beating more rapidly than a Chinese gong. Lenny felt a churn in his stomach again and as fast as lightning, Lenny started to reverse, keeping his eyes on the mirror as he did, the buck-toothed Mogwai kept reversing until he felt something come into contact with his back, something bigger than him. Lenny gulped, he knew what it was and as soon as he turned round, he closed his eyes and screamed as he prepared for the worst.

"Whoa! Karm down Len! It's just me!"

Lenny immediately stopped screaming and opened his eyes to see that it was just Stripe, who was standing there with a confused look on his face with his arms crossed. Knowing that he was safe, Lenny sighed before looking back at the mirror which no longer held his Gremlin reflection, all he could see now was himself and Stripe.

Stripe widened his eyes at the buck toothed Mogwai, who kept his eyes on the mirror ahead of him, unmoving. "Lenny, are you ok? You look like you've seen a ghost." Stripe commented, as he looked down at the Mogwai.

Lenny looked up at him. "Stripe, you don't want to know..." He replied, before sitting on his bum and looking back into the mirror.

Stripe sighed to himself before joining Lenny at the mirror by sitting next him and for a moment, all Lenny and Stripe did was look into the depths of the mirror. "Lenny, are you feeling ok?" Stripe finally asked, breaking the awkward silence between them. "Because, I saw you go past me and Greta and I... couldn't help but feel worried about you."

Lenny whimpered a little before looking back up at Stripe, his eyes stinging with tears. "To tell you the truth Stripe, no... No I'm not." Lenny cried, as he once again wiped the dissolving tears onto his three-toned fur.

Stripe held out his arms, gesturing Lenny for a hug. "Aw, come here Len!"

Lenny immediately stood up and dived onto Stripe's lap, normally he would be a bit hesitant but at this point, he didn't care who was hugging him, as long as he could let his emotions out, it was all he needed. Lenny hugged the Gremlin Leader as tight as he could, letting his tears run down Stripe's scaly chest like a waterfall while Stripe slowly wrapped his arms round Lenny, hugging him back gently into his embrace.

After about five minutes or so, Stripe let go of Lenny and looked into his sad, little maroon eyes before saying: "Now you tell ol' Stripey what's upsetting you, k Len?"

Lenny only snorted as he once again wiped his nose. "Its Gizmo, Stripe... he took everything from me and... I want to kill him Stripe, I WANT TO BLOODY KILL HIM!"

Stripe smirked. "Me too Lenny, me too." Stripe paused and looked away as the images came back to his mind, images of dying to the sunlight and losing to his worst enemy. The Gremlin leader growled to himself before looking back at the buck-toothed Mogwai. "See? Now you know how I felt when I lost everything to that... abomination."

Lenny frowned; his small hands balling into tight fists as the image of Gizmo's face came to his mind. "I know... and it doesn't feel good... I just feel more... angry than anything, and jealous, since Angela's all for him." Lenny explained. His face then softened as he thought of former friend and crush. "But Angela... I still love her Stripe, more than anything and if she's still not mad at me... I may take her back tomorrow."

Stripe immediately wrapped his arm round the Mogwai, pulling Lenny close to him. "Oh no Lenny, you, DO NOT, NEED HER!"

Lenny widened his eyes at Stripe's reaction. "Why don't I need her? She's my friend Stripe and she means so much to me and-

"Think about it Len! Say if you take her back tomorrow, how long is it going to be before her and Gizmo get PROPER CLOSE again, think about it Lenny, do you really want another heartbreak?" Stripe questioned, as he looked down at the Mogwai, hoping that he could convince him to stay away.

Lenny gritted his teeth together as he thought about what Stripe said. "I don't know Stripe, I-

The Gremlin leader instantly let go of the Mogwai, narrowed his eyebrows and crossed his arms however, his eyes were still locked on Lenny. "SHE'S NOT WORTH GETTING UPSET OVER LENNY! Besides, your too valuable for both Angela and George."

Lenny whipped his head towards the Gremlin, a sad look on his face and in his eyes. "Maybe your right about Angie, I guess it was just wasn't... meant to be... but, I still love her Stripe."

Stripe did a dastardly grin before getting to his feet. "Oh don't worry my little friend; you won't have to worry about Angela for long, cause guess what? She won't be sticking round for long."

Lenny's eyes widened after hearing Stripe's words and his heart started to pound in his chest once again. "What?" Lenny yelled, in complete shock of what Stripe just said.

Stripe's grin got bigger as his red eyes flashed with danger. "Yeah... she'll be out of your life faster than you can blink Lenny." The Gremlin Leader then licked his lips in a rather creepy way which sent shivers down Lenny's spine as he watched Stripe turn to leave. "I'll see you in the morning Lenny, maybe you could come and play poker with me and the boys, I'll teach ya how to play, k? Anyway," Stripe turned his head towards Lenny, who could only see one half of Stripe's face as the other half was encased by the darkness but even then, it made Stripe seem scary standing there. "I'll see you tomorrow Len." And with those last words, Stripe started to walk away, having a little cackle to himself as he did.

Lenny could only stare at Stripe as he left, confusion was spread across his face as he stood there, trying to make sense of what Stripe had just said, he didn't even know what the Gremlin leader meant by his words, all Lenny knew was... it didn't sound good and despite the fact that he and Angela were no longer friends, he couldn't help but feel worried for her. "_She won't be sticking around for much longer... what the hell did Stripe mean by that?" _The buck-toothed Mogwai thought, as he turned back to the mirror. "_And that she'll be out my life quicker than I could blink huh? Hmmm... Even though I'm no longer Angie's friend, I still care for her... no matter what and things just don't sound too good for her right now but one thing just crosses my mind... what did Stripe mean? He's up to something... I know it!" _Lenny thought.

The Mogwai then sighed as he looked into the dusty, ancient mirror in front of him and thought about what Stripe had just said to him, trying to make sense of the puzzle that the Gremlin layed out in front of him but he just couldn't seem to grasp it as he stared into the clear, glass mirror, the words poisoning his skull...

"_She won't be sticking round for long..."_

* * *

**13 CHAPPIES! WAHOO! ^^**

**Sorry if this Chapter was too long for you viewers, I'll try and shorten them down a bit. I hope you guys liked it though, I worked hard on it just for you guys :D**

**Here are the Questions...**

**1 = Will Lenny and Angela ever get back together?**

**2 = Will Gizmo ever find out about his old enemies being back from the dead?**

**3 = Will Brain succeed in his plan's against Stripe?**

**4 = Will Lenny and George piece Stripe's riddle together? **

**Oh, and see the review button, PRESS IT! If you do you get a free virtual chocolate from the Gremlins! If you don't, Stripe will be at your house faster than you can blink, ain't that right Stripe?**

**Stripe: Yep, oh and no flames towards this story, only constructive criticism. *Is about to bite a virtual chocolate.***

***Slaps Stripe's hand.* Get off! That's supposed to be for the viewers!**

**Stripe: *Crosses arms.* Sor-ry! **

**Anyway, come back soon for another exciting chapter of Gremlins 3: Stripe strikes back! ^^**


	14. Spy Day 4

**Ok everyone, here's the 14****th**** Chapter that you've all been waiting for. ^^**

**Oh, and the Gremlins are owned by the one and only, JOE DANTE! :D**

**Gizmo: Yeah guys, why don't you go and read it? *Smiles cutely.* Ok, so far our Virtual Chocolates for Chapter 13 are going to Gremlin Productions, *Throws one to GP.* JM, *Throws one to JM.* and Yu7Yu7Me7Yume7, *Throws one to Y&M7.*** **More will be coming out soon enough. *Smiles cutely again.***

**Thanks Giz, Hope you enjoy this chapter! :D**

* * *

"Come-on Angela!" Gizmo yelled, as he grabbed her wrist and ran down the corridor, dragging Angela with him as she struggled to keep up with Gizmo's quickening pace but, who can blame him after what happened...

Stripe, Gizmo's worst enemy, was back from the dead, God knows how, but all Gizmo knew was that he had to get out of the house before Stripe could catch him and Angela and do God knows what to them. But whatever it was, both of the Mogwai didn't want to find out...

Billy was dead. Kate was dead. Not a thing in the Peltzer Residence was alive anymore, Gremlin bodies were strewn across the floors of every room, organs and blood up the walls and there reptilian like eyes frozen in a coma-like state as they slowly rotted to nothing. Gremlins that they had killed to get away from Stripe, who had just killed Billy and Kate, who had merely given themselves up, just so Gizmo could carry on living. Even so however, Stripe knew that this wasn't enough, nothing was ever going to be enough for him until Gizmo, the Mogwai who had killed him, was at his feet, limp, bloodied, defenceless and suffering greatly with immense pain, just like he was at that water fountain...

Gizmo had nothing anymore, all he had now was Angela, who he was determined to protect from Stripe the best he could. He loved her, she was his only friend now and he was not, going to hand her over to the clutches of his nemesis.

The two Mogwai were practically running down the dark, dismal corridor of the house, which seemed to never end as both of them were panting hard, beady drops of sweat running from there furry foreheads. They were both exhausted, but they couldn't stop, they could never stop as Stripe was bolting after them down the corridor, the most evil smirk grimaced across his face as he clutched two giant butchers knives in his hands, which were dripping with blood, blood of two Humans who he had killed, just so he could get to Gizmo and give him his just desserts, something that Stripe couldn't waste any more time to not do.

Angela did her best to keep up with Gizmo as she ran frantically alongside him, panting hard as she felt her heart practically beating back and forth in her chest. Gizmo was gripping her hand tight, which was kind of helping her to keep up with him, sweat was practically gushing over her and tears were beginning to form as she thought of Billy and Kate's death, who had both been so good to her for the past few days, even though she hadn't known them for that long, she was truly saddened at their death. She looked round at Gizmo, who really did not look his best either as a mix of sweat and tears were pouring down his face, his eyes stinging and becoming more blood shot with every passing second at the sadness he was feeling, he had practically lost his only family in just one day and he wasn't going to lose Angela as well. Gizmo kept his eyes ahead of him, and saw the kitchen right there in front of them.

"Quick Angela, we'll hide in here!" Gizmo cried, as he looked back at Angela to see if she was ok.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Stripe yelled. "YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY FROM ME THAT EASILY GIZMO, NOT THIS FREAKIN' TIME!" The Gremlin then threw one of his Butcher's knives straight at the Mogwai, who both screamed as the knife missed them by millimetres, but was now stuck in the wall, right next to Gizmo's head, blood slowly dripping off it to the floor, making a drip-drop like sound when it hit.

Not wasting any more time, Gizmo grabbed Angela by her wrist, pushed her on the floor in the kitchen and quickly slammed the door over as Stripe had now reached the other side of the door and was trying to pull the knife out the wall it was embedded in. For a moment, all was quiet, as Gizmo panted hard, letting his exhaustion drop as he rested his back up against the door and looked up at Angela, whose eyes were wide with worry as she too started to lower down her tension.

"Don't worry," Gizmo assured Angela, as he looked into her big milk brown eyes. "We should be safe in here."

Angela nodded wearily, but she couldn't help but feel that their troubles weren't over yet, as she listened hard to the sounds on the other side of the wooden door. As it started with a sharp pop, then the shuffle of feet turning to a new direction and ended, with a fast, hard, fling of a- "GIZMO, LOOK OUT!"

Gizmo screamed as two knives came straight through the door, landing right under his arms and quickly crawled backwards in alarm to Angela's feet, eyes wide, and heart once again beating like a millennium as both of the Mogwai watched in horror, as Stripe took his knives out and started jabbing through the door with them, hoping to somehow get in to them.

"GIZMO, WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO? HE'S COMING IN!" Angela screamed, as she kept her eyes on the door ahead of her, watching as the bloodied butcher knives teared their way through the door to their sanctuary.

Gizmo looked around frantically, hoping that he could find somewhere to escape from, he quickly looked towards the back door and spotted that the cat flap was still free, right from when he, Billy and Kate had first moved in the house. "Angela, the cat flap, we could escape through the cat-

The Mogwai felt himself cutting off as he turned round, expecting to see Angela's frightened face, but he never did, she had now completely vanished.

"ANGELA!" Gizmo called, hoping that she would pop up from her hiding place. "ANGELA!" Gizmo looked round everywhere in the whole kitchen with only his head as he stayed frozen to the spot, hoping to find her somehow. "Come on now Angie, this is no time to be playing hide and seek!" The Mogwai shouted, before turning back to the kitchen door, which Stripe was still prodding knives through to demolish it down. Gizmo started shivering as he ran backwards from the kitchen door, he was all alone now, Angela was gone, nowhere to be seen, and his worst enemy was practically prodding daggers through the door to kill him. What could possibly happen that would make it all even worse?

[WHACK!]

Gizmo felt something hard come into contact with his head from behind as he felt himself sprawling on to the floor. The Mogwai slowly lifted himself up from the floor, keeping his eyes shut as he felt a sharp pain shoot through his head, he touched the left side of it and slowly opened his eyes to look, there he saw a red patch on his fingertips: blood. Gizmo widened his eyes and gasped in surprise as he wondered who in the world did this to him, but due to his hit in the head his mind was beginning to go cloudy and he practically couldn't think straight at all. But his prayers were about to be answered as his culprit went round to him, standing right there in front of him with a sinister smirk gleamed over there face, with their weapon in hand as they held it high over their shoulder, like they were going to use it again, but they never did. They just stood there, staring at him, until they finally spoke.

"Hello Gizmo..."

Gizmo slowly brought himself to look at his culprit, that voice sounded awfully familiar and he couldn't believe who it was, but he just had to look, to see if they were really there. Slowly, he lifted his head to look at his culprit and when he saw who it was, he practically got a shock of his life. "A-ANGELA!" Gizmo gasped, practically crawling away from her as he looked into her eyes, which were no longer sweet, but full of evil.

Angela just stood there as she lowered her weapon down, which was a frying pan that was now dipped in Gizmo's blood from round the edges, which slowly hit the floor, on the brink of Angela's big toe; she kept her smirk on, just glaring at the other Mogwai with a mad glint in her eyes as she dropped her weapon to the ground. "Surprised to see me Gizmo?" She taunted.

A scared Gizmo slowly got to his feet, as he held the left side of his head with his hand and walked straight over to Angela, getting right in her face. "W-What's gotten in to you Angela?" He shouted, as tears began resurfacing in his eyes. "You're supposed to be my friend! Remember?"

Angela's expression never changed, it was like she didn't remember a thing that they did together. "Friends?" She pondered in a rather evil tone as she pressed her face closer to Gizmo. "Is that really what we were Gizmo? Really, you are stupid if you think that!"

Gizmo began to shiver again as he backed off from Angela's gaze, the amount of evil in her eyes scared him greatly as he drew backwards, carrying on until he hit a wall behind him, which made him jump immensely as Angela stepped towards him, practically cornering him against the wall, just like a bully and its victim. And unfortunately for Gizmo, he was the victim. Just like in the Clamp Centre Building when Mohawk, George and Lenny had him cornered at the air vent...

"ANGELA!" Gizmo yelled, as he tried to reason with her. "Don't you remember the things we've done together? The places we've been? And how much you mean to me?" Gizmo forced his head away from Angela for a moment, as he eyed the cat flap next to him, which was there only escape from Stripe, who was still prodding his butcher knives through the door. "I can't talk about it now Angie, but don't you remember our mission here? We've got to get away from Stripe; he's going to kill us both. Now come-on, through that cat flap!"

Angela let out a gigantic evil laugh which sounded strangely... not like her at all as she pulled back from Gizmo's face before looking straight at him again, still with that glazed smirk. "You don't understand, do you Gizmo?" She taunted, as she pressed her face now only millimetres from Gizmo's, giving him a dastardly grin. "I never wanted you to get away from my clutches."

"W-What are you talking about?" Gizmo cried, confused as to why she was saying those words. But as Gizmo looked into her eyes, he noticed something about them: they had changed colour. They were no longer milk brown but a bright, bold, blood red.

"I never wanted you to escape in the first place!" Angela shouted evilly, keeping her eyes on the scared Mogwai. "In fact, I wanted you dead, I always have, and always will!" But as Angela was talking, her voice grew deeper and scratchier and her tone was now more of a hiss, than her soft womanly tone that she used to have, it was like Gizmo was speaking to someone completely different.

Gizmo practically shivered as he pressed his back up against the wall the furthest that it could ever go, his heart was beating nonstop, his fur stood on end and his eyes were the widest that they had ever been in a long time. But as Gizmo shivered profusely, he looked towards one of Angela's fluffy arms and noticed something extremely wrong.

The fur on her arm was no longer cream and white; it was now BLACK AND WHITE. Gizmo widened his eyes at the arm and instantly gulped in terror, only one person he knew had an arm like that... He looked straight at 'Angela.' And saw that all her fur was completely changing colour, replacing her gentle cream was a demonic black which took over nearly every bit of the body with white, now only just on the wrists of the arms, same on the bottom of her legs, just before the feet, with two curved stripes down the belly along with a slight beard, two white patches by the ears and one, pearl white, crisp mohawk. Plus, the ears were no longer curved round; they were now more like bat wings, with frills going all round the bottom, which were also slightly curved. The new figure smirked at Gizmo, giving him an amused grin as they watched him cower back into the wall with pure shock and terror etched across his face, the figure cackled as he leaned towards Gizmo's ear, whispering the words: "_Gizmo, KAKA!_" In a rather menacing way before slowly leaning back out, grinning at Gizmo again in a menacing way as he crossed his arms in front of the Mogwai. "Remember me?"

Gizmo was practically at his wits end, he knew that Stripe was back but... him too? It was like everyone in the world wanted him to die or something. Gizmo looked into the bold red eyes of his old enemy, one that he had not long killed. "M-M-M-MOHAWK!"

Mohawk grinned at Gizmo's fear. "Hey wimpo, long time no see." He stepped closer to the scared Mogwai, keeping one hand against the wall while the other just flopped down to his side. "You know, it was kinda funny, you killing me like that."

Gizmo only shivered some more, as he slowly edged away from Mohawk's arm in the opposite direction.

"But you know something; it's about time that someone killed you, just how you killed us Gremlins, and I'm the one that's going to do that!" Mohawk declared, as he turned slightly more to Gizmo's direction, noticing that the Mogwai was trying to get away by doing the side steps so he copied Gizmo's actions, just like a mirror outline before stopping right in front of Gizmo, his intimidating figure making Gizmo seem puny to him, even if they both were Mogwai. Mohawk then gave Gizmo a harsh grin as he suddenly yelled: "NOW COME HERE!"

Mohawk flew forward at the other Mogwai, hoping to catch him while he was cornered. But Gizmo was faster, as he dashed to the right, dodging Mohawk's attack as he practically ran to get a weapon, something to defend himself against his old enemy, he then spotted it: The frying pan that was left untouched in the middle of the kitchen, he turned back to Mohawk, who had just turned his head round towards Gizmo, giving him a really evil look. "Aw, what's the matter Gizmo, aren't you having fun? Didn't you have fun on our last pway date?" Mohawk taunted.

Gizmo didn't reply, he couldn't, not when his life was practically hanging in the balance of his two worst enemies. Snapping his head back to the frying pan, he ran for it, running as fast as his little legs could carry him, he COULD NOT lose that pan, not when it was his only defence line. The Mogwai panted hard, not even looking back as he ran, his heart beating twice as fast.

Mohawk snarled as he saw his enemy run for the frying pan, he ran after Gizmo like a bolt of lightning, not even stopping as he kept his eyes on his prey, just like a lion in the safari, watching his flock of Zebras flee him. Mohawk seemed to get the speed from somewhere as he was not far from Gizmo now, closing in on him. He smirked at this but then his victory then went to dust as Gizmo went to grab the frying pan.

Mohawk gritted his teeth together harshly as he thought fast on his next action; he then sprung into the air, doing a freestyle flip before landing straight on top of Gizmo, stopping him from grabbing his weapon as Mohawk grabbed at his fur, pulling it harshly as he pulled Gizmo back, Mohawk was on his back as he wrapped his feet round his belly, cutting Gizmo's windpipe off as he fell back into Mohawk's belly. The evil Mogwai tried to stop Gizmo's fall on top of him but he ended up joining in as Gizmo collided with him and the two Mogwai ended up just like a snowball, knotted together with brown, white and black as they rolled around the kitchen floor, biting, scratching and clawing each other like mad as they rolled round the kitchen.

There ball finally broke as Gizmo went head first into a cabinet, Mohawk on top of him, punching his face left and right repeatedly, not even stopping for mercy as blood began to dribble from the heroic Mogwai's mouth.

Gizmo, a bit dazed from his knockout, snapped his eyes open to see Mohawk punching him in his face and even once in the stomach as he felt the wind get knocked out of him. The Mogwai decided that he had to do something, something extreme, anything to get Mohawk off him. Feeling his fists ball tightly, he threw one straight at Mohawk's face, forcing him right off Gizmo as he went flying halfway across the kitchen before landing with a hard thump on the floor as he slowly pushed himself up, surprised from his enemy's dagger punch.

Gizmo never even looked at Mohawk and ignored the bruises forming on his face and the blood dribbling from his mouth as he ran to the kitchen door, which was where Stripe was STILL prodding his knives through, Gizmo then grabbed one of them as it once again went through the door. He then looked around as he held the silver, gleaming knife tightly in his hand, trying to find out where in the world Mohawk went, his head spinning frantically as he quickly breathed in and out like mad.

"YAHOO! Hey Goody-Goody boy!"

Gizmo quickly spun to see Mohawk right next to him, holding Stripe's other knife in his hand as he licked his lips, wiping the blood that was once dribbling out. "Now come-on Gizmo, where's the action? Where's the adventure? Where's ya fancy gimmick that YOU USED TO DEFEAT ME WITH?"

Mohawk then ran at Gizmo with his knife, which Gizmo just about dodged as he held his up in defence, which made both knives clash together, they both used them to fight, just like lightsabers as they clashed back and forth with them, the knives making horrendous clanking sounds as they collided together repeatedly. They both did this for a few minutes before Mohawk finally growled, getting impatient as he thought that they weren't getting anywhere. He then ran straight at Gizmo and kicked him in the shin, which made the Mogwai instantly drop his knife and start to stumble backwards as he held his shin in pain, letting out small little squeaks as tears started streaming down his face because of the pain that he was going through at the moment.

Seeing the tears in Gizmo's eyes, Mohawk laughed in amusement at his enemy's pain as he watched Gizmo stumble around the kitchen.

Gizmo couldn't take anymore, and he knew that too as he held his shin and it wasn't the only thing that was hurting him neither. His head was spinning; he could barely think straight, blood was dribbling from his head and mouth, his stomach felt as if it got the worst pumping ever and his shin was aching like mad. Not only that but Gizmo had lost the only family that he ever had, he was all alone now, so what was the use of going on? What did he have now?

Gizmo then felt himself collide into a cupboard which made a good darn whack sound as the Mogwai fell to the floor, seeing nothing but stars. A glass jar of sugar hit the Mogwai on the head, sending his head to the side as he fell even more to the floor, covered in soft, sparkling white sugar, glass all around him as he felt his eyes closing and his whole body descending to a world of darkness as it slowly came over him. Gizmo was fading and this time, he knew he couldn't stop it.

Mohawk's jaw dropped in happiness as he watched Gizmo get knocked out, right there in front of him, he went closer to the Heroic Mogwai, who was now barely breathing, stopping about a centimetre or two away as he looked down at his fallen enemy, a maniacal grin spreaded across his furry face as he then let out a terrifying laugh before kneeling down to Gizmo and saying something that he never thought he'd say. "HA! In your face Gizmo! You never thought that you could beat us again? Did you?" He paused as he thought about his question. "Pffft, I bet you did, well, I'll tell you something else buddy boy, you were wrong! YOU WERE REALLY WRONG! HAHAHA! We've won you out Gizmo, don't try and deny it, me and Stripe, were going to rule the world now and as always: THE GREMLINS WILL ALWAYS TRIUMPH! SO GET READY FOR YOUR DEMISE GIZMO BECAUSE WERE SURE AS HELL READY TO EXTRACT IT!"

That was the last thing that Gizmo heard as Mohawk let out his chilling laugh, which seemed to echo throughout the kitchen as it suddenly became darker and the last thing the Mogwai saw was Stripe, finally breaking through the kitchen door with his feet, as the door landed face first on to the floor. Gizmo was unable to move as Stripe grinned at the scene before him, he then marched over to Gizmo and grabbed him harshly in his hand, squeezing the last bit of life out of him. The last thing Gizmo could remember was being hoisted up to Stripe's scary mug before slowly fading away as darkness overcome him.

* * *

Gizmo whimpered in pain as he strained to open his eyes. So far, from what he could tell, he was in a very dark room of some sorts, he tried to move his arms but soon found out that he couldn't as he looked over and found that rope was tied tightly round the wrists of his arms and legs, bounding him to the table and preventing him from getting up. He looked to his left hand side and saw that there was loads of surgical equipment such as needles, scissors and much more stuff that would scare the living daylights out of you if you ever did see them at your local hospital. Gizmo gulped. Whatever his enemies wanted to do to him, he just wanted it to be over with. He then looked the other way, trying to think of a way to escape when he came face first with Stripe, who was standing there in a surgery jacket, which was practically ripped and covered immensely in blood from god knows who, he also had a surgery mask over his mouth, which was also slightly ripped, so you could clearly see that the Gremlin was grinning. Mohawk was there with him too however, unlike Stripe, he had a small nurse hat on, which was ripped and bloodied, and he too had a savage grin on his face as he stood on the table next to Stripe.

"H-Hello Stripe." Gizmo stuttered, as he began shivering all over again.

The Gremlin's expression suddenly turned angry. "Hello? Is that all you can say? It won't be hello by the time we've finished with you!" He turned to Mohawk, with that savage grin back on his face. "Nurse Mohawk, could you get me 'the weapon.'?"

Mohawk only kept his eyes on Gizmo before turning round to jump off the table. "Of course doctor Stripe." He replied evilly, before jumping off the table and running off to God knows where, his figure vanishing in the darkness.

Gizmo watched as Mohawk vanished before turning back to Stripe, shivering like mad as he gulped. He was tired with all this suspension, whatever it was that they were going to do, Gizmo just desperately wanted it over with, he was scared to even ask about what they were up to, but he had to know. "W-What are you going to do to me?" The Mogwai asked, as he looked straight at his enemy.

Stripe's grin seemed to go past his nose as he replied: "Well Gizmo, were going to kill you, nice, and slow... make you wish that you never spawned us, were going to make you suffer, just like you did to us!" He then turned angry as he stated: "SEE? NOW YOU WILL KNOW, HOW WE FELT, YOU LITTLE PIECE OF S-

"I got em Stripe!" Mohawk cooed, as he skipped in happily with his usual, brooding, evil expression. Gizmo slowly leaned up and just about managed to see what the other Mogwai had brought over with him, in Mohawk's hands were two of the same weapons except, one was bigger than the other. The weapons were basically giant garden cutters, which were bigger than any normal cutters and if you looked closely, you could see mega strikes of electricity flowing through them. Gizmo let out a shriek as Stripe's hand came flying towards his face and pushed it back, forcing the Mogwai once again back into his first original position.

Stripe quickly spun back round as he took the bigger Garden cutter off Mohawk and began to push the handle bars of it together with his hand, making the points go in and out, just like cutting a hedge. The Gremlin smirked, glad that their weapons were fully functional for their job. "Excellent Mohawk, excellent..." The Gremlin whispered as he looked at the tip of the cutter, admiring its shining beauty before touching the tip to see if it was sharp enough and when he did, he instantly gritted his teeth as he cursed many things to himself, it gave him a bleeding finger but hey, at least it was sharp enough to do the job.

Gizmo was shivering like hell as he watched what was going on around him; he turned to the left as he heard Mohawk climb up to the table, holding his garden cutter. The other Mogwai gave Gizmo a dirty grin as he pushed on both handles of the cutter, one hand on each as he pushed the points together repeatedly, his red eyes locked on Gizmo's bound, shivering frame as he pushed the points of the cutter together repeatedly and slowly, getting complete pleasure from his enemies fear.

Gizmo could feel his heart about to leap out of his skin as he watched Mohawk push the cutter together threateningly, and that horrible grinding sound it was making wasn't helping him neither, it was only making him feel worse. The Mogwai began to see stars again as he thought of the many possibilities that Stripe and Mohawk could try and do to him with garden cutters. As Gizmo tried to whack the life into himself, he saw Stripe walk round to the right hand side of the table, as Mohawk was already on the left, who was holding the garden cutter in his small hands pleasurably. Stripe then put his weapon down for a moment as he fiddled with the surgery mask round his mouth. Gizmo looked at Stripe's cutter and instantly widened his eyes at the sheer size of it, who knew that you could get a cutter THAT big?

The Gremlin then picked up his weapon again, grasping it tightly in his claws before lifting an arm up to his mouth and threw off his mask, grinning down at Gizmo in pure pleasure. "Sod the mask!" Stripe shouted rather happily as he glared down at the shivering Mogwai. "I don't care where the blood goes on this one, in fact; I want to be covered in it." He then licked his lips before pressing his face closer to Gizmo, giving him one of his most evil looks ever. "I don't even care if I have to taste it, I'll gladly do it, and as I can tell by your fear, I'm sure it'll be, nice... and juicy. A Vengeance dish, served nice and messy! Just how I like it!" The Gremlin then pulled away from Gizmo's scared face and looked at Mohawk, who was looking straight back at the Gremlin, his garden cutter gripped in one hand as he waited to extract his vengeance, a glazed smirk trounced along his baby peach skin as he waited for Stripe's command. The Gremlin then raised his cutter in the air; points faced down above Gizmo and began pushing the pointers open as he began his speech. "Nurse Mohawk, I believe that this patient needs a severe operation." He snapped the points together for a moment, making a clank that seemed to echo throughout the whole room due to how quiet it was. Stripe smirked down at Gizmo, after all these years... Revenge was his, he wanted to savour this moment for the rest of his life, Gizmo would finally be rid of the world and this time, no-one could stop him. "Let's say we go to..." He paused before pressing his face towards Gizmo again, giving him a sly grin as he whispered a word. "Extraction."

Gizmo's eyes and head instantly spun as soon as Stripe had said the word, the Mogwai knew everything now, they were going to rip him open and tear his insides out which was definitely far from quick and painless, it was nice, and slow, just like they said, ripping through his body until it simply... faded away. The Mogwai looked towards Stripe, who was about to force the garden cutter through his stomach, at the moment, it was just there, hanging in the air like a pendulum knife, the Gremlin was now lowering it and Gizmo couldn't contain his fear any longer, using all the strength he could muster, he screamed, not even stopping for a moment as he let it all out, he didn't even care if Stripe or Mohawk beat him up for it, as long as someone heard his cries, it was his only hope for getting out of-

"Gizmo buddy are you alright?"

Gizmo popped his eyes open and looked down at his feet, he was back home where he belonged, he slowly looked round the room and spotted that nothing was destroyed, it was like the room hadn't been touched by any Gremlin at all. The Mogwai looked up at the double bed next to his small, makeshift one and saw Billy peering over at him in concern. He knew why too, his fur was drenched in sweat, he practically screamed out loud just now and his fists were tightly clenched, like he wanted to punch someone. Gizmo frowned as he lowered his head down, his ears drooping like dead, wiltering flowers. "I'm alright Billy." Gizmo replied sadly before slowly looking up at his friend, tears beginning to take surface on his sweat stained face. "I..." The Mogwai sniffled and snorted as he wiped his nose for a moment, tears now cascading down his face as he looked back up at Billy. "I just had a nightmare is all."

Billy's eyes widened, he knew that Gizmo would frequently have a nightmare every so often, especially about one certain Gremlin that they had faced. "Was Stripe there Giz?" He asked.

Gizmo nodded sadly as he wiped his tears. "And Mohawk too..."

Billy's eyebrows raised in surprise. "Mohawk too?" Billy then looked at the ceiling in thought, he hated seeing Gizmo scared and tonight was no exception in fact, he looked worse than normal. His eyes were bloodshot and teary, his fur drenched in sweat, his throat raspy as he spoke, snot running out of his nostrils. Billy had never seen Gizmo so... ruined, the Young adult looked at his clock just by his side of the bed which read 2:01am before getting out of bed, going over to Kate's side and grabbing the bottle of coke next to her on the bedside table, he then looked back at Gizmo, who was staring at him with a quizzical expression written across his face. Billy gripped the bottle tightly; he had to do the right thing. "Come-on Giz, you can sleep with me and Kate tonight." Billy said warmly, as he walked back round to his side of the bed.

Gizmo didn't even object as a brimming smile spreaded across his face, he bounded over to the bed with a big spring in his step as he grabbed the mattress and pulled himself up with ease, despite the fact that he was still slightly sweating. Once Gizmo was on the bed, he crawled forwards to the middle, careful not to wake up a sleeping Kate as he did so, who was right next to him curled up on her left hand side facing the window.

Billy then climbed into bed next to Gizmo as he pulled the covers over before passing Gizmo the leftovers in a small bottle of coke. "Here." Billy said, as he passed Gizmo the bottle. "Get this down ya; you look like you need it."

Gizmo didn't object Billy's offer as he gently grabbed the bottle of coke out of his hand and opened it up, taking great big swigs out of it; after all, he needed it, as his throat was intensely dry. When he had finished, he turned back to the right hand side, expecting to see Billy's face, but he didn't, the Mogwai began to panic again but slowly relaxed as he saw Billy come in from the bathroom with a towel and went over to the Mogwai as he began to dry the sweat off him from head to toe, it kind of dried Gizmo off but it was hard without water or soap, but Billy couldn't do it, after all, if he did... one of the three rules would be broken once again. Billy then put the towel on to his bedside cupboard as he got back into bed, pulling the covers over himself and tucking Gizmo in before slowly laying down. "Don't worry about the sweat Giz, it'll probably be gone by tomorrow besides, there's still a bit on you but it won't bother me."

Gizmo only nodded slowly as he began to frown out of fear, the thought of having another nightmare like that... it was just too much for him. Usually, Gizmo would just go back to sleep afterwards, even if he did sweat or shiver but this nightmare, something in it was stopping the Mogwai from ever going to sleep again. Billy spotted Gizmo's quietness and turned on his side towards him, his eyebrows narrowing in concern at the Mogwai.

"Hey Giz... what's wrong?" Billy asked.

Gizmo felt the tears bubbling again as he thought about his nightmare, to him, it was so realistic, and it looked so real, it was like it was going to happen someday, just like a prophecy told in many storybooks however, this prophecy, wasn't a good one. Gizmo looked straight at Billy, the tears once again streaming down the Mogwai's face as he too turned on to his side to face his friend, he had to tell Billy what he thought. If he didn't, he was sure to feel insecure for the rest of the night. "Billy... I'm scared." Gizmo whisper-cried as his eyes diverted from his friends gaze. "I'm scared of having another nightmare with Stripe, and Mohawk, and..." Gizmo paused as he let his tears fall, wiping them out of his eyes once again with his furry arm before looking back at Billy for the final time, continuing his explanation. "I can't go through another nightmare Billy, I just can't do it, it looked so real and... they... they wanted to RIP MY BODY OPEN TO TEAR MY INSIDES OUT, IT WAS SO SCARY BILLY, I JUST-

"Shhh, Gizmo." Billy comforted, as he held an arm out to stroke the Mogwai's fur in an attempt to karm him down. "Don't worry about that nightmare, ok? Whatever happened wasn't real, and it's going to stay like that..." Billy paused for a moment as he looked into his friend's scared brown eyes, continuing to stroke his fur as he attempted to karm him down. "And Stripe and Mohawk, there not coming back... there never coming back, there dead Gizmo, you've got to be tough and move on from the past." Billy paused once again before speaking. "I know it's hard, but... you're going to have to do it Giz cause there not coming back, and they never will come back, all they are now is distant memories, everyone has to move on from things Giz, heh, even me."

"But Billy, I'm not t-

"Of course your tough Giz, if you weren't tough, you wouldn't have killed two mean Gremlins off would ya, you little dark horse!"

Gizmo smiled through his tears as he suddenly felt rejoiced, Billy's words were certainly taking affect on him, thoughts of his heroic acts and deeds rushing up to his mind, he had killed two of the most savage, brutal gremlins to ever exist, all by himself and that was definitely something which had great toughness in it. Billy was right, he was tough, in his own little way and for the first time in many years, Gizmo pushed the thoughts of any Gremlins to the back of his mind.

"So don't worry about them nightmares Giz and if you do have one, maybe you could twist it and instead of them beating you like always, maybe this time, you could beat them at their own little games." Billy then ruffled one of Gizmo's cheeks, which made the Mogwai giggle in happiness. "Just like you always do Giz, because I know that you have the courage to beat em."

Gizmo sniffled as his friend said kind words to him; he wiped his eyes for one last time, clearing off any remaining tears that lingered on his face before looking up at Billy, his dark brown eyes sparkling in happiness. "Thanks Billy." Gizmo whispered softly, as he began to lie down and pull the covers over his small, furry body.

Billy smiled, glad that Gizmo was now happier and free of any Gremlin insecurities, good words always prevailed in circumstances such as these, and it certainly worked for Gizmo. "No problem Giz, goodnight." Billy said, before letting out a giant yawn, and turned over on to his other side as he let sleep overcome him.

Gizmo let out a cute little yawn himself and smiled as he turned to lie on his back, facing the wall ahead of him. "Goodnight Billy." The Mogwai replied, as he snuggled under the covers and closed his eyes, hoping that he wouldn't have another nightmare, and if he did, he hoped that somehow, he could turn it all around, and be the one to prevail against his two worst enemies, dead or alive, many good thoughts rushing through his whole body as sleep overcame him for a second time round.

* * *

The Sun was once again spreading its arms out in happiness, extracting glorious, golden light from its whole body, which sparked throughout the whole of New York City, waking everyone up to a fresh, new day and the Peltzer residence of course was no exception including its loft, which was a brand new nesting place for many Gremlins, including some old 'friends.' Of Gizmo.

It was around 9:00, and Angela was currently scampering through the loft like a rat hunting for its food, the thing she was hunting for however was none other than her crush, Lenny. After what had happened between them last night, Angela desperately wanted to talk to him, try to convince him that what she did with Gizmo was nothing more than a bit of fun, which it actually was, even if Angela did feel a slight attraction to the Heroic Mogwai, she couldn't let that break her chances with Lenny. She dashed desperately round the loft, skimming her way past many Gremlins that were up to their usual antics including Daffy, who was currently holding on to a Gremlins nose by his small Mogwai teeth, wiggling his body and laughing like crazy, his wild, orange eyes rolling round and round nonstop like an out of control Ferris wheel, just like he did with the police officer in the Clamp centre building, the Gremlin frantically tried to pull Daffy off as he stumbled into other Gremlins which once again started another domino rally in the loft for the second time since they had landed here in the first place.

But Angela paid no attention to the chaos around her; all she was focused on was finding Lenny and getting him back with her, he was everything to her, her heart, her soul and her joy, Lenny truly made her happy ever since she had met him in that dark, unsettling, germ full place. Many people say that there lovers are a sunshine on rainy days, Lenny was Angela's sunshine and he was the only sunshine she had and for that, Angela loved him. She didn't care about those two front buck teeth that stuck out of Lenny's mouth, to her, it was what made Lenny who he was and also more beautiful to her than ever.

The Female Mogwai's head spun round like mad as she tried to find her crush, hoping that he was in the mood to talk to her after that night, it was one of the things that Angela feared you see, it was that Lenny would never speak to her again, it would doom her for the rest of her life. Angela's button mouth grew a giant smile as she gasped in happiness at the sight ahead of her, her milk brown eyes widening greatly.

Just ahead of her, was none other than Lenny who seemed greatly happy as he walked ahead of him, away from Angela's direction with a great, big smile as he looked up at the Gremlin next to him, it was actually Stripe, the evil Gremlin leader of the clan, who was currently telling Lenny something that was hard for Angela to hear from her view, but whatever Stripe had said, Lenny had found it funny and was laughing his usual donkey-like laugh in amusement.

Wasting no more time than she had to, Angela ran like hell towards Lenny and Stripe, panting hard as she did, all sounds, smells and things around her just flew past her like a strong prevailing wind, her eyes plastered to Lenny's back as she ran towards him, he was the only thing on her mind, and Angela wanted him back. "LENNY!" She screamed out, as she ran onwards towards her crush.

Lenny felt himself freeze to the spot as he heard that beautiful, silvery voice that he used to love with all his heart, he now hated it with frustration, that silvery voice always reminded him of what Angela meant to him and now, it reminded him of her betrayal... and his terrible heartbreak... and Gizmo's cute looking, bug-eyed face, one which now Lenny hated with burning passion. He felt his shoulders tense up as he heard Angela stop right behind him, Stripe included, who was watching both Lenny and Angela as an awkward silence tensed between them, neither saying a word to each other, Lenny keeping his back, not saying a word to her but waiting for what she had to say to him, his heart practically beating so loud that he could even hear it. A few minutes had passed, and both Mogwai hadn't said a word to each other, the awkward silence still remaining until Angela took a deep breath and stepped forward in confidence, someone had to say something, and it might as well be her. She gently touched Lenny's shoulder with her hand and looked straight at the back of his head as she broke the silence. "Lenny, please, I just want to talk about what happened. Please... just give me a chance."

Lenny slowly twisted his head towards her but only half way, you couldn't see the whole of his face but you could just see his big, maroon eyes, sparkling out with sadness, tears were starting to form in the buck tooth Mogwai's eyes as he stared at his old friend and crush, he couldn't do it, not now, it was too soon, he needed time if he was ever going to talk to her about all the chaos. He looked in to Angela's eyes, those big, milk brown eyes that he missed like crazy and her beautiful face, which he desperately needed. Lenny wanted her dearly, she meant so much to him, he wanted to hold her, tell her how much he loved her and kiss her with full on passion, but he couldn't. The reason? He was scared, scared of getting heartbroken once more. "I'm sorry Angela..." He whispered, as he stepped forward and pulled away from her touch. "I just can't talk right now, it..." He paused as he looked down at the ground, trying to hold back his tears. "It's over Angie, our friendships over!" The Mogwai then gulped as he lifted his head up towards the wall and stood up straight, he was about to force some words out that he'd never thought that he would say. "Now, go away! Leave me alone!"

Angela's eyes started forming tears of their own as she stared at Lenny, now completely heartbroken at his words; this wasn't what she had been planning. "But Lenny, you don't understand!" She yelled, tears now streaming down her cream and white face as her eyes sparkled in sadness. "If you just talk to me about it, we could be friends again." Angela paused as she stared at the back of Lenny's head, waiting another minute or two for his reply, when she spotted that he said nothing to her plea, she continued. "Lenny, I know that... this has been hard for you and... I know that you want your space but, you won't get anywhere if you don't talk about your feelings cause, I'd like to know, I really would, your my best friend Lenny and... You and our friendship mean so much to me and I don't want to break up with you over a simple misunderstanding." The Female Mogwai's face then turned into a slightly more smiley one as she held out her hand towards Lenny, hoping and praying in her head that he would take it. "So, what do you say Lenny? Want to talk?"

Lenny just kept his back to her, unmoving to his gaze at the wall, Angela's words resounding back and forth through his head like an echo room, he wanted to go with her and chat, he really did but his both his jealousy and fear held him to the spot, which instantly made his decision. "Just... go away Angie, I... I just don't want to talk now, k?" Lenny whispered, as he slowly turned round to face her, his voice cracking at the tears forming in his eyes at this very moment.

Angela's face drooped at her crushes statement, she really thought that Lenny would converse with her; it was like he was a completely different Mogwai now more... hesitant and Gremlinized, the tears slowly began to come back to her as thoughts without Lenny began to rush at her. "But... Lenny... I want to be your friend." She paused as she panted for a moment to calm down, practically pouring her heart out to Lenny. "EVEN IF YOU DON'T WANT ME TO LENNY, I'LL ALWAYS BE THERE FOR YOU." Lenny felt the tears ball up even more in his eyes as he watched Angela pour her heart out to him. "No matter what..."

At Angela's speech, Lenny couldn't take it any longer, he just wanted her to go away, just so he couldn't feel the guilt that he was feeling right now, it was all too much for him, he needed space, time, if he was ever going to heal... "I said, leave me alone."

The Female Mogwai's face contorted in sadness, as her voice cracked through her tears. "But Lenny-

"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!" Lenny screamed out harshly.

The buck tooth Mogwai then sharply turned away from his crush, simply wanting nothing to do with her right now. He then fell to his knees in sadness as he began to cry in his own tears, letting out giant wails, just like he did the night before at that mirror.

Both Angela and Stripe watched Lenny as he wailed and whimpered, guilt filling Angela's conscience, she watched as Lenny's hands suddenly turned to fists and sighed dearly as her crush started to pound the floor out of anger. Angela looked all around her as she felt so guilty, so hurt, and so incomplete, she had to do something, she couldn't just stand there and let Lenny loose himself, with that thought in mind, she rushed forward, determined to break Lenny out of his heartbreak. "LENNY, PLEASE, I- HUH!"

The Female Mogwai gasped as a giant, green, scaly foot stomped right in front of her, stopping her from getting to Lenny, the green foot belonged to none other than Stripe, who was now standing right in front of Angela, growling in anger at her, his lips curved into a low snarl, red eyes practically flashing at her in anger as his white streak of hair stuck up in the air like a shark fin, however, unlike the shark, he wasn't offense, he was defence.

Angela slowly stepped back; the look that Stripe was giving her scared her greatly. "St-Stripe, could you please move? I... I need to, um..."

The Gremlin just gave her a dark stare as he leaned down towards her threateningly. "Why should you? Lenny doesn't want you near him, can't you see that? Can't you see that you've put him through enough already you little shight!"

Angela gulped, she was the target of Stripe's rage, which wasn't a good thing at all on her part, she looked into Stripe's bold red eyes and saw nothing but daggers, bold, glaring, daggers, she had no idea how she was going to get past Stripe, as he was now defending Lenny and was putting him more and more out of her reach, she scanned all around her for a way around the Gremlin but found nothing besides, if she tried to run past him, he would easily catch her and kick her up the backside or something else much worse. Knowing that all of her ideas wouldn't work, Angela only had one thing left to convince the Gremlin to move: her voice.

"Stripe..." Angela pleaded, "Can I please speak to Lenny? I promise you I won't hurt him or anything, I just want to talk to him about what's happened."

Stripe only stared at her, his eyes holding no mercy or pity for the Female Mogwai; he crossed his arms as he kept in his leaning position for a moment before pulling back from her, his expression also never changing, not even a smile glazed over him. "YEAH? SO YOU CAN WHAT? HURT HIM AGAIN?"

Angela slowly looked towards the floor. "No... But-

"EXACTLY!" Stripe yelled, as he pointed his finger towards Angela. "YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A SNIPPY LITTLE HEARTBREAKER!"

Angela cringed as she heard the Gremlins insult fly straight at her, striking a great bullet in her heart. "No..." Angela whispered. "It was a mistake, a simple-

Stripe cut her off as he glared down at her, it made him seem like a giant from the way he was standing and looking, he gritted his teeth at Angela, wanting nothing to do with her excuses or explanations. "I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANY OF YOUR BLINDING EXCUSES!" The Gremlin shouted, he then leaned down to her again however this time; his face was now mere millimetres from hers. "Now..." Stripe growled, his face now twisting into a smirk as his red eyes started to spark out in a whole new way at the Mogwai. "Why don't you make yourself useful!" He then swung his arm down towards Angela, instantly scooping her up in to his hand and brought her towards him, Angela let out a surprised yelp as Stripe's claws tightened around her, making her unable to breathe.

At this, Lenny's head spun round as his eyes widened, his sight had greeted him with Stripe clutching Angela in one of his hands, giving her a threatening glare, he knew that Stripe was only doing this to defend him, but he couldn't help himself as he felt a slight urge to go over there and help Angela however, he stayed put, his maroon eyes plastered to both the Gremlin and Mogwai as he sat in his crumpled position.

Stripe stared at Angela for a moment as he squeezed her for a few more times, watching as a pained whimper escaped from her lips before continuing his speech. "And continue your spying missions for me with your little boyfriend, ay Angie?"

Both Lenny and Angela's eyes had widened when Stripe had referred to Gizmo as Angela's 'boyfriend.' Nobody had seen this one coming at all. Before anyone could even react to what was happening, Stripe began to set Angela down and looked straight round at her, giving her a devilish grin. "Now get going!" The Gremlin demanded, giving her a sharp push forward with his hand, which made Angela fall flat on her face.

Slowly, she stood up shakily from her position as she dusted herself off. When she had finished, she looked back up to Stripe, who was heading back towards Lenny, who was sitting there, frozen in his crumpled position, keeping his maroon eyes on Angela, he now felt even more guilty, as he made her go through all the torture, all because he wouldn't budge an inch to her advances. Stripe then stalked past him, his back turned at Angela and a triumphant smirk glazed over him. "Come-on Lenny," Stripe demanded, as he took a few more steps before turning back to Angela, deciding to rub more insults in to her. "You don't need a little girl like her following you around, she's only going to break your heart again besides, she barely has one herself." Stripe gave Angela one last evil glare before turning round and heading off in a direction, leaving Lenny and Angela alone.

Lenny stood up from his position as he kept his eyes on Angela, a sorrowful look stemmed on his face as he stood, he actually felt sorry for Angela, he really did, it was all his fault, if he had only-

"LENNY, COME ON!" Stripe shouted, as he tapped his foot on the ground, indicating that he wanted Lenny to shift it.

"C-Coming Stripe!" Lenny yelled back.

He turned his head to look at Angela for the last time, she had the same look that he had on his face: guilt and sorrow. He looked into her beautiful brown eyes for one last time before sighing to himself and walked away from her, slowly stepping towards Stripe as he pulled away from her gaze, following the Gremlin Leader into a whole new world.

Angela only stood there, completely dumbfounded as watched Lenny follow Stripe down through the loft. She sniffled as she once again tried to fight more of her oncoming tears; she shut her eyes tight, blocking the tears from escaping there jail cells. Lenny, her best friend and crush, was gone, vanished, pulled away from her like a magnet and it was all because of a simple misunderstanding. Stripe wasn't helping neither, especially with his insults and name calling, in fact, Angela thought that if the Gremlin wasn't there, she would have had a better chance of getting back with Lenny. She looked towards Lenny again and her heart broke, she couldn't do it, she could not, put herself through looking at her beloved crush and then start crying whenever she saw him, knowing that her and Lenny... we're never going to be friends, lovers, or anything for that matter, it was too painful for her.

With all those painful thoughts drawn up in her mind, Angela turned away from her crush and headed towards the loft door, ready to continue her mission in the only place left that she was appreciated: Gizmo's place. Angela slowly unlocked the padlock with her extra long claws and let it drop as she swung the door over face first; she looked around for Lenny for one last time and saw him nowhere, Angela could only frown in sadness as she wiped out a tear from her eye before putting on a fake smile, turning round and jumping down into the Peltzer Household once again, ready to be with Gizmo, her only friend left in the world.

* * *

Lenny and Stripe strode through the loft together as they walked past many chaotic Gremlin escapades in hopes to cleanse their boredom, wondering what in the world that they should do for the day.

However, as he walked beside Stripe, he couldn't help but feel guilty, Angela was giving him a chance to get back with her and he blew it all because of his petty paranoia, he wished now that he could turn back the clock and stop himself from making his mistake, he had also thought about sneaking away from Stripe when he weren't looking and running back to Angela to tell her how sorry he was and to scoop her up into his arms. But he couldn't do that now, know why? Cause Lenny had figured that Angela had gone on her big spying missions, which included spying on Stripe's worst enemy, Gizmo.

Gizmo... that name, that face, it sparked anger through Lenny's body as he felt his fists tense up at the thought of that... that... abomination. Lenny really wanted to kill Gizmo now, make him pay for taking Angela from him plus, for killing him in the Clamp Centre Building even though he didn't actually do it, Lenny figured that the little furball had some part in it but mostly, for taking Angela's affection away from him and for that, Gizmo had to be annihilated. If Gizmo had no idea of what he had done to him, he'd get a good idea when it was Lenny's turn to have a crack at him. With the thought of Gizmo in mind, Lenny looked up at Stripe; there was one paining question that Lenny had to ask him and one spectacular speech that he had to make afterwards.

"Um... Stripe?" Lenny questioned, as he tried to get the Gremlins attention. "How do you think that things are going up here, y'know, hiding and planning how to kill Gizmo?"

Stripe looked down at the Mogwai as he stopped in his tracks with a confused look on his face. "Why do you-

"I just want to know Stripe."

The Gremlin paused for a moment as he looked up at the ceiling, pondering Lenny's question in his head for a moment before finally thinking of his answer. "Yeah, I'd say things are doing well up here so far. They haven't found us yet, right?"

Lenny smiled at the Gremlins answer, at least now he knew that they could be one step closer into killing Gizmo, which was exactly what he wanted. He also figured that he needed to owe Stripe for all things that he had been doing for him, Stripe had been so good to him yesterday, and even earlier, even though Lenny detested against that one, he knew that the Gremlin did it for a good cause, he was now about to give his speech and Lenny couldn't help but smile at the Gremlin, as a ray of happiness tingled its way through his body inside, and out. "Well Stripe, I-I'd like you to know that... no matter what happens, I'll always be there for you, no matter what..." The buck tooth Mogwai declared, as he looked into the Gremlin's razor red eyes.

Stripe widened his eyes as he kneeled down next to the Mogwai, confused as to why he was so happy and dependant for him. "Why Lenny? Why do you want to be there for me so badly?"

Lenny's dopey smile instantly grew bigger, his eyes growing droopy and soft as he answered: "Because, through these past couple of days, you were there for me when no one else cared. You were like a big brother to me Stripe and... I just... want to do the same for you, just to say, thanks..."

Stripe felt his heart melt at Lenny's words as a warm smile grew across his green, scaly face. Even though most of it was all a trick, the Gremlin leader couldn't help but feel... needed, something he had never felt in his whole life, not even when he was with Greta and he liked it, this was part of why Stripe had taken a liking to Lenny in the first place, because he was an angel and a devil in his own way, a neutral to be exact and that was how the Gremlin leader liked his workers, nice... but naughty.

Stripe's bold red eyes, for the first time ever, had no danger in them what-so-ever as the glints grew softer and his eyebrows furrowed as he scooped Lenny up into his grasp, clutching the Mogwai gently in his hand before laying Lenny across his arm like he was in a hammock bed. Lenny only smiled as he pushed himself up against Stripe's chest for support and stretched his legs out like he was sunbathing. Stripe smiled down at the Mogwai as he made himself comfortable on his arm. "I don't know about you Lenny but, I'm going to play poker with the boys, you want to play with us?"

Lenny gulped at Stripe's question, poker really wasn't in his schedule but still, he wanted to have a go, even if it meant sitting next to the biggest bullies of the Gremlin hideout. "Sure Stripe." Lenny answered. "But I... um... I, um..."

Stripe instantly knew what Lenny was trying to say. "You don't know how to play? Well, that's no sweat Len; the king of poker will explain all!" Stripe exclaimed, as he grinned down at Lenny and pointed a finger at himself when he said: 'King.'

Lenny could only smile as Stripe started strutting past the many Gremlins in the loft, Lenny on his arm like a bandaged armsling as they both neared the poker table.

"_Ha! Lenny's almost mine now... it's all going to plan!"_

"_Stripe doesn't seem so bad_, _but I'm still real nervous... and Angela... I hope that she's not too mad at me, oh who are you kidding Lenny! Of course she's mad at you! She tried to make peace with you, and you spat in her face... oh Angie, I really am sorry..."_

Stripe leaned towards Lenny's ear as he whispered: "Grab the free seat next to mine." Before setting Lenny down to the floor and letting him walk over to a stone grey table, where 4 Gremlins and a Mogwai waited for them. As soon as Stripe sat Lenny down, the Gremlins bombarded there way over to Stripe, pelting him with questions about Lenny and why he was late to the poker table. The Gremlin Leader let out a giant sigh as he answered all their questions grumpily.

Lenny stared at the poker table, trying to remember which two seats were free before finally remembering which ones and jumping into his place, which was two seats to the left of the Mogwai. As Lenny tucked his chair in, he peeped round to see who he was sitting with and when he found out who it was, he instantly gulped.

It was no other than Mohawk, who was currently building a tower with the poker chips, his beady little eyes scanning the table before sighing and looking up at his surroundings to see none other than Lenny, who was practically trying not to tremble as he met Mohawk's gaze. Red eyes met maroon as Mohawk's bored frown turned into a sadistic smirk.

"Alright then everybody, let's play!" Stripe cheered, as he took his seat in between the two Mogwai before reaching for the pack of cards and opened them, instantly taking them out as he started to shuffle.

As Stripe shuffled the cards ready for their game, Mohawk leaned round to Lenny as he grinned in amusement. "Hey Lenny, how's that babe of yours, huh?"

Lenny's head instantly shot up at Mohawk's mention of Angela, his eyes wide and alarmed but he didn't dare answer. Stripe watched as Lenny tensed up out of the corner of his eye. "_God_ _damnit Mohawk..."_ The Gremlin leader mentally cursed.

Mohawk smirked at Lenny as he leaned round on the table with one furry arm, trying to look cool as his bright red eyes sparked with excitement. "Is she still smokin' hot as always?" Mohawk cooed, as he leaned forward towards the other Mogwai, holding himself up with his hands, drool starting to take shape on the edge of his mouth as he thought about Angela in many disturbing ways, saliva practically gushing from his mouth as his eyes and head lead him to a world of his own.

Lenny closed his eyes and shivered as he watched Mohawk drool over the thoughts of Angela, his whole body practically turned to jelly as he held his hands out in front of him and breathed heavily as millions of emotions rushed at him at once like a fire spreading. Jealousy, Anger, Guilt... it was just all too much right now and Lenny knew that to as he felt the teardrops sting in his eyes, which forced there jail cells open, revealing Lenny's tear stained maroon eyes, demoralised with guilt.

As soon as he saw a tear in Lenny's eye, Stripe instantly felt his fists ball as he slammed his eyes shut, shivering with anger as he left the poker cards in their normal position, right in front of him. "_God damnit Mohaw_k, _why do you have to go and ruin everything ya little brat!" _The Gremlin leader practically cursed in his head as he slammed both fists on to the poker table, making the cards disperse like a ball of baby spiders, the four Gremlins and Lenny practically jumping out of their seats in alarm. Mohawk however, was still in his own world. THIS. WAS NOT. PART OF THE PLAN. How was Stripe supposed to get Lenny on his side if Angela was being mentioned at every turn? This was Stripe's BIGGEST obstacle of getting Lenny on to his side. _Angela_, his long time friend and crush, someone that soon he was going to dispose of... somehow. But the thing was, he didn't want Lenny on his back, he hated to see Lenny sad, especially now. But as Stripe snapped his blood red eyes open and glared at Mohawk, he felt the frustration bubble up at his obstacle, he wasn't angry because Mohawk hurt Lenny's feelings, he was angry because his plan was practically going to shreds. Raising one of his green Gremlin fists in the air, he whacked Mohawk round the head, forcing him out of his daydream and head first into the poker table, the Gremlins and Lenny instantly gasping in shock as Mohawk slowly removed his head from the table and glared straight at Stripe, anger flashing in his eyes. "HEY! WHAT WAS THAT FOR? I WAS HAVING ONE FREAKIN' GOOD DREAM AS WELL TILL YA WHACKED ME ROUND THE HEAD!" Mohawk yelled, as he looked the Gremlin Leader straight in the eye, not even a twinge of fear in his conscious.

Stripe glared straight back at the Mogwai, getting right in his face. "FOR MENTIONING THAT GIRL AT THIS FREAKIN' POKER TABLE! DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT LENNY'S BEEN THROUGH, PURE HELL HE'S BEEN THROUGH, DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS YA LITTLE SKANK?"

Mohawk peeped round Stripe and smirked at Lenny, that mischievous look back in his eyes, devilish glints sparking out towards the other Mogwai. "Awww, you broke up with your babe, how sad..." Mohawk cooed, as he put on an affectionate voice, one that wasn't exactly good either as his expression instantly turned back to pure evil. "Ah well, at least I can take her for my own now and show her a right good- HEY!"

Stripe roughly grabbed Mohawk's arm and forced him to look at him as he pointed a Gremlin claw straight at the Mogwai's face, only millimetres away from the fur. "DON'T YOU DARE MAKE FUN OF LENNY! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT HE'S GOING THROUGH PURE HEARTBREAK AT THE MOMENT?"

Lenny's eyes widened as he watched Stripe defend his corner. "Stripe, it's alright, really..." He glared at Mohawk. "I can take him, or anyone else."

Stripe kept his back to Lenny but his mind wasn't changed. "NO LENNY! IT'S NOT ALRIGHT! HOW ARE YOU SUPPOSED TO MOVE ON WITH THAT BRAT," Stripe pointed towards Mohawk as he turned back to Lenny. "NAGGING IN YOUR EAR, AY?"

Lenny was about to say something, but he knew it was true, how could he move on from Angela when she was practically everywhere he looked, everything he thought about, and someone that many people talk about, how the hell was going to do it? He didn't even know how long he could do it neither but all he could do now was watch as Stripe fought for his behalf.

"NOW, IF YOU DARE SAY ANYTHING ABOUT THAT GIRL AGAIN I SWEAR TO YOU, I'LL-

Mohawk crossed his arms and stepped towards Stripe. "I'll behave."

Stripe widened his eyes at Mohawk as he slowly pulled back from his gaze. "What?" he asked, surprised at the Mogwai's answer.

Mohawk sighed as he rolled his eyes. "I'll behave..." He whined out slowly as he looked down at the table that he was standing on. "Besides... it saves me from getting a god damn fist round my freakin' head." The Mogwai snapped, as he whipped his head backup towards the Gremlin.

Stripe grinned, he had won the case, which was one thing he loved about being a leader, always being able to get his own way, he then turned to the Gremlins who were all leaning back on their chairs under Stripe's death glare with wide, frightened eyes. "And that goes for you lot too, and if I see, one," The Gremlin leader pulled his finger out towards them and slowly scanned it over every one of them. "Just one of you, insulting Lenny about his love life, your all gonna freakin' get it, kapeche?"

All four Gremlins quickly nodded, showing that they understood as the all leaned back even more in their chairs.

Stripe grinned at their mercy. "Good, cause if I do have to strike, that Gremlin will get a GOOD whacking round the head but this time, they won't be coming back up, you got that?"

The Gremlins once again done there scared nods as they all simultaneously leaned forward and tucked their chairs in slowly, waiting patiently for their leader to deal the cards out.

Lenny frowned as an awkward silence descended over there area, all that was heard now were Gremlins in the background, and Stripe, shuffling the cards with a giant grin across his face, his red eyes glued to the table. The Buck tooth Mogwai was about to say something, but couldn't as Stripe had quickly covered his mouth with one of his hands before letting go seconds later as he kept his head down at his henchman in front of him, scaring them greatly before finally lifting his head up to look at them with a great big smile, the danger and anger now gone from his eyes. "Now..." Stripe whispered, as he shuffled the cards. "Let's play poker!"

The four Gremlins were all frozen with freight as they sat in their seats, gripping the bottom of their chairs with their claws out of nervousness. One even gulped as he felt his heart beat fling back and forth like a paddleball and prayed silently, that he and his pals, would make it out unscathed by their leader's deadly poker game.

* * *

The slamming of the door to the Peltzer Residence was heard, as Gizmo and Angela had just stepped in from the outdoors with giant smiles on their furry faces as they chatted about their latest topic: The Futterman's. Right now, Billy and Kate, along with Gizmo and Angela had just come back from their house, which they had gone to for a good few hours. The Futterman's really liked Angela and said that she could come visit again with Gizmo anytime and right now, Gizmo was telling her about how the Futterman's are linked in with his Gremlin enemies.

"And that's why Mrs. Futterman thinks that her husband's gone slightly loopy."

Angela widened her eyes at Gizmo's explanation. "Really?" She asked. "Geez... who knew that a few Gremlins can do that to you by driving a snow plow through your living room."

"Mr. Futterman isn't crazy." Gizmo explained, as he climbed up to the first step of his home. "His wife just worries too much but hey, who can blame him for being slightly distressed, they were almost killed for pete sake!" The Mogwai then sighed as he began climbing the stairs. "You know something, if I could go back to that day when Stripe made his existence, I would fli-

"So, Gizmo," Angela said rather nervously, as she tried to get Gizmo off the subject of one of his worst enemies, who was now practically her master. "What board game should we play? You said we would play one when we get home."

Gizmo turned back to her, his face softening to Angela's gaze as he smiled warmly at her, one furry foot on the next oncoming step ahead of him. "Yeah, sure!" The Mogwai then turned his head away for a moment, as he tried to think which game would be best. "Chess sound good to you?" He questioned, as he turned back to Angela.

Angela nodded enthusiastically. "Sure." She replied. "But you'll have to teach me."

"Don't worry," Gizmo explained. "You'll learn well, even if it does take time, I used to play with Mr. Wing in that Chinese shop before I met Billy, he beat me loads but... sometimes I did win against him." Gizmo then turned away from Angela again, his head down and mouth whimpering slightly as he thought about his former owner's death. He was about to cry but quickly stopped himself as he brushed the forming tears out of his eyes and held his hand out to Angela. "Hey, you need help climbing the stairs?"

Angela widened her eyes at Gizmo's gesture. Her mind was telling her to resist, especially because Lenny was still her crush, even if she did break up with him as friends, she just couldn't go that far with Gizmo again after that. But her heart was telling her the opposite, Angela could feel it beating as she looked at Gizmo's hand and then into his giant, dark chocolate eyes. Gizmo was always attractive to her and second best, mostly because she had Lenny as her main crush but... he was gone now, out of her life, he had made it clear earlier when she tried making peace and he wasn't coming back, not now, or ever again... Gizmo was all she had. Her Mind practically fought her Heart and her heart won. Gently, she grabbed Gizmo's hand, who helped her up some more steps until they were on the same step, where they looked into each other's eyes. Milk Chocolate eyes met Dark Chocolate as Angela leaned over to Gizmo because she had taken notice of him crying slightly, and whispered soothing words in his ear. "Don't worry about it Giz, it's all in the past now." Angela then leaned out from Gizmo's ear, giving him a warm smile as her face started to turn red.

Gizmo smiled warmly at her as he nodded slowly, taking note of what the Female Mogwai had said to him, her silvery voice echoing in his mind as he to, blushed bright red to her gaze, he could hear Angela giggle to herself as they both resumed to climbing to the top of the staircase, Gizmo's face bright red all the way as they climbed.

Once they had both reached the top, Angela let go of Gizmo's hand and headed straight towards the bathroom. "Look, Giz, I just need to go do some business, maybe you could get the chess board out and set it up on Billy and Kate's bed."

Gizmo nodded to her. "Yeah, sure, you can meet me in there after your done, k?"

"Ok." Angela replied, before going to the bathroom, smiling at Gizmo for one last time and closed the door over.

Gizmo smiled to himself as Angela had closed the door over. "_Gosh, Angela's a really cool girl, I really like her, and she's kinda sweet, like me."_ That thought was in Gizmo's head as he skipped merrily down the corridor to the upstairs closet, ready to get the game of chess from it. He pushed the door back a few times and after like the tenth one, he managed to get it open and pulled out the chess box from the floor, Gizmo was lucky that the game wasn't on the shelf otherwise, he would of had to make himself get up to the shelf somehow, which in his case, would take a long time.

He picked up the chess board, his arms turning to jelly on the games weight, Gizmo wasn't the strongest Mogwai after all. He headed to the bedroom with a brimming smile and shaking arms as he stumbled quickly to the room. Once he was in, he set the game down on the floor, wiped the sweat off his forehead and practically fell back onto the floor, immersing himself into his own world as many joyful memories came to Gizmo's mind. Images of him defeat Mohawk with a fiery bow and arrow after he had pushed him too far, something which happened rarely for Gizmo. Images of him defeating Stripe by exposing him to sunlight, images of him, Angela, Billy and Kate being together like a family of four. Gizmo smiled at these memories, for he now knew, that nothing terrible, would ever happen again.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Gizmo instantly shot up as a manic laughter resounded through the upstairs floor, a laugh that was very familiar to the Mogwai. A chill began to spring down Gizmo's spine as he felt his body go to jelly; practically shivering to death as many laughs of a Gremlin resounded through the entire floor, freezing Gizmo to his spot as he slowly touched his heart, which was beating like mad. This was just like his nightmare, only, it was a lot worse and a lot more... real.

Shivering profusely, he reached for a nearby baseball bat, which was right up against the wall in the room. "C-C-C-Come out you S-S-Stupid Gremlins!" Gizmo stuttered, as he held the baseball bat high, ready to swing if any harm came his way. "I'm ready for ya!"

No response came. Only more laughter as it seemed to echo throughout the whole house. Gizmo's teeth began to chatter as he crept forward slowly, trying not to make a sound as his head spun round like crazy, trying to find out where the laughter was coming from, the baseball bat slowly slipping from his grasp as his palms began to get sweaty out of fear. All the rooms on the upstairs floor were wide open so Gizmo doubted that the laughter was coming from anywhere upstairs, he also doubted that it was anywhere below him, as he hadn't heard Billy and Kate scream or take any reaction.

The Mogwai slumped himself up against a wall, trying to karm himself down, his breaths coming out short and raspy as he tried to beat some sense into himself. "_Don't be daft Gizmo! There's no Gremlins, know why? Because you haven't spawned any! That's why! And Stripe and Mohawk, there dead for god sake! They won't come back for you! Unless... I must be hearing things... I really, must be, hearing things..._ _unless Angela... no! Don't you even think that Gizmo!_"

Gizmo slowly began to karm down as the laughter began to cease for the moment. Because of this, he lowered the baseball bat; he wasn't going to use it, but he still had it firmly in his grasp if he did need it.

The Mogwai looked up at the loft, which was right above his head and saw something for the first time that he had never seen before: An open hatch, which was small enough to just about fit a Mogwai through. As Gizmo looked through the hatch however, he never saw a thing... only darkness, pure, insane, darkness. Gizmo then turned his attention from the loft to the ceiling above him; he narrowed his eyes, trying to find any source of the stomping Gremlin feet above him. For a moment, nothing happened, an eerie tension spreaded throughout the upstairs floor as Gizmo kept his eyes on the ceiling, eyes narrowed and teeth gritted into a snarl, it was like as if the Gremlins knew that Gizmo was watching them at this very moment. The Mogwai stared at the ceiling for more mere minutes and still, nothing happened. Gizmo sighed as he began to head back towards the Chess Board he left in the bedroom; he figured that he was just overreacting...

[CRASH!]

A deafening crash, broke through the house, seeming to come from above as Gizmo dashed back to the loft, looking up at it with a scared glint in his eye and gulped before grabbing the washing basket and put it in the position under the loft that he once was, as well as grabbing a giant pole, one that people use for washing lines to hold them up.

"_I've got to check!"_ Gizmo frantically thought, as he climbed up onto the washing basket, the giant pole still in hand. "_Because if I don't, it's going to drive me crazy! I'm sure there's no Gremlins, but I just want to make sure."_

Stretching his arms up towards the loft door, Gizmo lifted the pole up and proceeded to silently push the hatch away...

"GIZMO! WHAT THE BLEEDIN' HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

Gizmo instantly jumped and turned to the sound of the voice to see none other than Angela, who had only just come out from the bathroom, her eyes wide as Dinner plates and her soft, cream fur seemed to stand on end more than usual as she kept her gaze on Gizmo, who was frankly frozen to the spot, his arms still straight up holding the pole, unmoving as he wondered what to say. "Um, well, I thought I heard a tarantula in the loft." Gizmo stated, as he finally lowered his arms down.

"What's with the pole then?" Angela asked, as she kept her eyes on the giant wash pole in one of Gizmo's hands.

Gizmo looked at the pole, then slowly looked back at her. "I was going to use this... this... this pole, to hit it with when I was up there." He lied.

Angela crossed her arms at him. "Well, that does explain the wash basket under your feet then." She claimed, as she reverted her eyes to the wash basket under the other Mogwai's feet.

Gizmo saw this and instantly went red as he too looked at the wash basket that he was standing on.

Angela grinned as she saw Gizmo's embarrassment. "So, aren't you going to set that game up then Gizzy, or am I going to have to tickle you to death for not doing it?" The Female Mogwai cooed, as she grinned slyly at Gizmo.

Gizmo's head instantly shot up at Angela's request as he quickly threw the pole down to the floor and jumped off the washing basket. "Um, sure I will." Gizmo replied, before running stealthily towards the bedroom, where they would both soon begin their game of chess.

Whilst Gizmo was setting the game up, Angela climbed up to the washing basket that Gizmo was on, grabbed the pole and slowly closed the loft over with a relived: 'Phew.' Before jumping off and began to push the washing basket back up against the wall. Personally, she was relieved that she had came out the bathroom when she did otherwise, the Gremlins secret Hideout would of been found before they had begun plus, her dark secret would of been found out too. "_Personally, I_ _think that was way too close..." _Angela thought, as she finished pushing the washing basket up against the wall, her head then turned to Gizmo, who was putting all the pieces in their respective places for the game and began walking over to his location. "_But, what I want to know is... what made him go over there? I'm sure it's more than just a Tarantula phobia... I guess I'll confront him about it tomorrow, when things have settled down a bit more..."_

* * *

"Aw man Stripe!" Mohawk yelled, as he threw his hand of cards on the table out of frustration. "You beat us all again! And I was so FREAKIN' CLOSE as well!"

Stripe grinned down at the Mogwai as he collected all cards from the table. "Oh Mohawk, stop being such a bad sport after all, I AM the king of poker!"

Mohawk frowned as he cursed many things under his breath, crossing his arms out of annoyance, his head then snapped towards Lenny, who was staring into space. "Even buck face there beat me at freakin' poker for one game, and it was HIS FIRST BLOODY TIME AS WELL!" The black and white Mogwai then layed his hands across the table before putting his head on top of his arms as he pouted with frustration. "I'll never win a bloody poker game..." He muttered.

Lenny snapped out of his daydream at the mention of him and widened his eyes as Mohawk pouted in frustration at his many losses. "Mohawk, you say that like I'm an expert, I'd say that it was all just beginners luck."

Mohawk perked up and pointed his finger at the other Mogwai. "YEAH, IT BETTER BE!" He yelled, before going back to his last position.

Lenny rolled his eyes. "_He's so immature..." _He then turned to Stripe, who was getting the box for the cards. "So Stripe, is this the last game?"

Stripe nodded as he put the cards back in the box. "Yep, six games is all we got time for boys."

Mohawk instantly jumped up from his position, turning into that whiny child once again. "Aw, but Stripe-

The Gremlin leader covered Mohawk's button mouth as he turned to his underlings with a giant grin. "Alright Gremlins, your free to go now, have a nice day!"

All four Gremlins never even hesitated as they all instantly jumped off their chairs, ever since Stripe's little incident with Mohawk earlier they couldn't wait to get out of there, god forbid, they were all lucky to still be alive at this very moment as everyone at the table actually played fair after their leader's death sentence. "Thankyou your cruelness, it was fun playing with you." One Gremlin said, as he quickly backed off from his poker chair.

"Yeah boss, we should play again sometime!" Another declared, as he followed his pals into the loft.

Stripe smirked evilly as he watched his henchmen go. "Anytime boys..." He whispered rather creepily. "Anytime..." He then turned to Lenny, who was looking up at the Gremlin leader innocently, his furry face puffed with happiness. Stripe knew that this was the perfect time to tell Mohawk about his BIG Revenge plan that he had been keeping to himself ever since they had gotten into the loft, at least now... he could give Gizmo, the Mogwai who had taken everything away from him, a taste of his own medicine... something the Gremlin leader wanted to do for a LONG time... but to do that, he needed Lenny out the way as there was... certain bits that the Mogwai couldn't hear about. "Um, Lenny, is it ok if you go and hang with George for a bit?" He turned back to Mohawk, who was practically fighting to get Stripe's hand off his mouth, his small nails digging into the Gremlin's hand as he fought for air, Stripe kept grinning into the Mogwai's face as he made his statement. "I want to talk to Mohawk in private about something... extremely important."

Mohawk stopped struggling as his eyes instantly reverted to the Gremlin Leader, his red eyes widening at Stripe as he mentioned the words: 'Private.' And: 'Important.'

Lenny's eyes were now glued to Mohawk, who had Stripe's hand practically stuck to his mouth and instantly had a churning feeling at the pit of his stomach as he thought about the many things Stripe may do to the Mogwai. Not wanting to be on the other stick of Stripe's pain, he instantly jumped off his chair before innocently pushing it in and looking up at the Gremlin Leader. "Sure Stripe, you'll be with me later won't you?" Lenny asked, as his maroon eyes sparkled towards Stripe.

Stripe only grinned down at the Mogwai below him. "Of course Lenny." He stated softly. "Of course... now run along! I have business to attend to."

Lenny then focused his eyes on Mohawk for one last time, looked at the grin Stripe was giving the other Mogwai and instantly gulped. "O-Ok." Lenny stuttered, before slowly removing his eyes from the two of them and leaving the poker table, to look for his friend.

Stripe watched as Lenny walked into the sea of Gremlins, that manic grin still on his face. Slowly, he removed his giant hand from Mohawk's mouth and turned towards the black and white Mogwai, who was practically breathing heavily for a gasp of air. Stripe stared at Mohawk as he regained his composure. Mohawk spotted this and instantly whipped his whole body round towards the Gremlin, annoyance clearly flashed on his face as he practically shouted: "HEY! What was that for? Was there any need to cover my mouth?"

Stripe kept his grin on. "Oh Yes, yes there was my friend, I couldn't have you ruining our own liddle chat now can I?" The Gremlin replied, putting on a sweeter voice as his tone changed from: 'liddle.' Stripe then balled his fists together as he thought about his worst enemy, one certain little Mogwai. "In fact, I was going to talk to you about... a certain little enemy of ours." Stripe then slammed his left fist down on to the table, as Mohawk was to his right, the angry adrenaline pulsing through Stripe's left arm as he kept his head down, before slowly turning towards Mohawk with one of the most vengeful expressions anyone could ask for. "One that we all need to dispose of A.S.A.P!"

Mohawk gritted his teeth as he to, remembered the pain he went through... all because of Gizmo. "I know Stripe..." The Mogwai replied, as he felt frustration rush through his whole body, practically taking control of his mind. "I FREAKIN KNOW! WE NEED A PLAN, AND WE NEED IT NOW, WE CAN'T JUST STAY HERE IN THIS BLINKIN' ATTIC STRIPE, WE NEED TO ACT AND WE NEED TO ACT NOW!" The Mogwai screamed, as he slammed one fist into his other hand.

Stripe felt his mouth twist into a smirk as he thought about his upcoming plan, one that he wanted to take to action, ready for Gizmo's demise. "As a matter a fact Mohawk," Stripe trailed off, his voice getting low and bouncy. "I already do have a plan... one that will make Gizmo regret ever getting wet and spawning us for the rest of his life." Stripe then paused as he thought about what he just said. "Wait? Rest of his life? HE WON'T EVEN HAVE A FREAKIN' LIFE ONCE WERE DONE WITH HIM! HAHAHA!" Stripe then let out his evil laugh as images of a dead Gizmo flashed through his brain, dousing the Gremlin into his own world.

Mohawk narrowed his eyes as he watched Stripe go into a laughing fit. "You done with your crazy laughing?" The Mogwai asked, still frustrated.

Stripe instantly snapped out of it as soon as he heard the Mogwai but all he did was stare out of bewilderment, he was surprised by how Mohawk didn't want to waste time.

Mohawk took that as a yes. "Good. Now what's the plan Stripe? Come on, Spit it out!" The Mogwai shouted, he really wanted to know what this plan was and boy was he desperate, anything to get Gizmo out of their lives.

Stripe practically sighed in frustration as he pulled out a roll of paper, which was tied together by an elastic band and passed it to Mohawk. "Here." Stripe said, as he was waiting for Mohawk to take it from his claw.

Mohawk's eyes flashed with impatience as he stared at the rolled up paper in Stripe's claw. "A ROLL OF FREAKIN' PAPER, STRIPE, WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO WITH A ROLL OF FREAKIN' –

"Just. Look at it." Stripe growled, the roll of paper was still in that same position in his claw.

Mohawk gave the gremlin a cold glare before swiftly snatching it out of his hand, chucking the elastic band who knows where and opened it up, his bright red eyes scanning what was on it, Mohawk felt himself grin evilly, as his frustration slowly died away whilst looking at the sheet of paper and even laughing to himself as he looked down at its contents.

Stripe saw this and smirked. "Like what you see Mohawk?"

Mohawk only nodded, his eyes practically glued to the paper as he gave out a dastardly smile.

Stripe wrapped one of his arms round Mohawk. "Well that my friend," The Gremlin lowered his face down to Mohawk's level, as he too looked at his plans. "Is what I'm going to do to Gizmo. I can see it now Mohawk, us Gremlins standing over a bloodied Mogwai corpse..." Stripe ruffled Mohawk's hairstyle as he removed his arm from round his neck and continued his speech. "And then taking over the world... me and you ruling the world with an iron fist, ay Mohawk?" The Gremlin whispered, still ruffling Mohawk's hair as he peered down at the Mogwai. "All we need to do... is execute the plan... and were good as gold."

Mohawk grinned at the ceiling as images flashed through his mind, images of a bloodied, bruised and broken Gizmo... at his feet, images of him and Stripe... ruling over a sea of Gremlins, waiting on their next orders from both Gremlin Leaders. Mohawk cackled out loud towards the ceiling and let out an evil laugh and for a Mogwai, it was really dastardly. The Mogwai then looked back down at Stripe's roll of plans and scanned over them again, this time with more focus and when he finished... he widened his eyes at the picture; this was going to be a BIG problem for them. "Stripe... we may have a problem here." Mohawk said, as he looked at The Gremlin's plans.

The Gremlin grinned down at him. "And what may that be Mohawk?" He asked.

Mohawk looked back at Stripe, straight into his bold red eyes. "How are we going to build this thing Stripe? Cause, it says here..." The Mogwai paused as he looked at the sheet. "Made from many materials built together. How are we going to do it Stripe, we barely know anything about building machines!" Mohawk exclaimed, as he waved both his arms and the plan sheet in the air out of frustration before quickly pinning them to his sides as he turned back to Stripe.

Stripe seemed to keep his composure as he answered: "Well, that's just it Mohawk, were not the ones doing it. Brain is."

Mohawk's eyes widened at Brain's name. "WHAT!" He yelled. "Stripe, do you seriously think that-

"Of course he will." Stripe replied. "Besides, he knows more than us don't he? Plus, we all want revenge against Gizmo as much as each other; I doubt that he won't work with me for it. He's smart enough to not fail me."

"BUT THAT'S JUST IT STRIPE! HE'S TOO FREAKIN' SMART! HE COULD TURN ON US AT ANY GIVEN TIME... Y'KNOW!" Mohawk shouted, he then breathed extremely heavily as all his emotions cleansed again back to calmness, he looked back at Stripe, who was looking at him with a shocked expression. The Mogwai sighed. "I'm sorry... it's just that... I don't trust Brain very much, that's all, especially since he took MY army in the Clamp centre building..."

Stripe patted the Mogwai's head playfully, once again flattening his hairstyle. "It's ok Mohawk, I understand, my trust in Brain is only 25% since all those... pranks and stuff he did to me. But we need his smarts Mohawk, without them, we'll be stuck in the ditch I mean, he wants revenge on Gizmo too... right?"

Mohawk sighed again, seeming to think about it as he lowered his fluffy little head down before slowly lifting it back up, weariness crossing his face as he stated: "Yeah... I guess your right there Stripe." He then tensed up. "But I still don't trust him, even if he does want revenge on Gizmo, all I'm concerned about is that he's gonna turn on us, know what I mean Stripe?" The Mogwai declared, looking Stripe straight in the eye.

Stripe nodded as he looked at the ground, seeming to think about what the Mogwai had said. "Don't worry Mohawk, I KNOW what I'm doing and if he ever does turn on us," Stripe punched the wall behind him, which started to form a hole where the Gremlin's fist had hit it, crumbles falling to the ground as Mohawk watched intently with wide eyes, Stripe however kept a smirk as he gave out his threat. "He'll have a taste of my fist! And trust me, it won't be pretty." Stripe then removed his fist from the wall and turned his head to look around the loft. "Now, all we gotta do is find that nerd... wherever the hell he is."

Mohawk nodded to the Gremlin before turning round himself to look for Brain, he gritted his sharp Mogwai teeth and lifted his arm to his forehead, kind of like he was in the military and scanned the area ahead of him. As Mohawk got to the end of his loft scan, he saw the Einstein Gremlin down the bottom of the loft and from what he could tell; Brain seemed to be working on something, however, Mohawk couldn't figure out what it was but he had a feeling that they would soon find out. "Stripe!"

Stripe looked down at Mohawk. "What is it? You found him?"

Mohawk looked back at the Gremlin Leader. "Yep, he's over there with his boring old hocus-pocus stuff." The Mogwai explained, as he pointed towards where Brain was.

Stripe looked at where Mohawk was pointing and gave out a devilish grin. "Yeah, but we may need some of that hocus-pocus." Stripe then leaned forward as he called out to the Einstein Gremlin. "HEY BRAIN!"

Brain turned his head to the sound of Stripe's voice and stared at the two Gremlin Leaders, who were now walking over to his location. _"OH CRAP!_ _They can't see this!"_ Brain thought, as he quickly looked at his stuff. Quickly jumping out of his seat, he pushed all of his top secret gear away such as his mixing bowl, many ingredients and of course, putting the genetic sun block back in his jacket pocket before turning back to Stripe, who was sitting in Brain's seat, his left arm resting on the desk, a savage grin spread across his face. And Mohawk, who was standing on the desk with his arms crossed at the Einstein Gremlin however, unlike Stripe, his expression was full of anger, an evil glint in his big red eyes as his fluffy eyebrows narrowed at Brain and his sharp white Mogwai teeth gritted together like two attracted magnets. "Ah Stripe, Mohawk, come to poke fun at me have you?" Brain growled, as he walked towards them.

Stripe smirked as he practically jumped out of the chair and wrapped his arm round Brain's neck, who cringed at Stripe's embrace. "Um, no, actually. Brain, you see-

Mohawk grinned as he cut Stripe off. "As much as we'd love to do it."

Both Gremlins looked at the Mogwai with annoyed expressions as he finished his sentence. "Oh Shut up Mohawk!" Stripe snapped. He turned back to Brain, who was still under his arm. "What were you working on anyway? You didn't have to hide it from us Einstein, even though we might have teared it to pieces afterwards."

"Oh, it was nothing special really." Brain replied, looking at Mohawk more than Stripe. "Just some samples of things." He then broke out of Stripe's arm as he took his seat back on the chair, resting his Gremlin claws in his lap. "I could show you some if you like."

"YEAH BRAIN!" Mohawk yelled. "SHOW US SOME OF YOUR BLOODY SAMPLES! Because I gotta feeling that-

"NO SAMPLES!" Stripe shouted, as he turned his head towards Brain. "Listen Brain, we may need your help with our revenge against Gizmo."

Brain smiled intently as his big yellow eyes widened with curiosity. "Really? How so?"

Stripe held out his roll of paper to the Einstein Gremlin, who gently took it out of his claw, slowly removing the elastic band from its bind sensibly. "We need you to make this machine, think you can do it?"

Brain opened the roll up, analysing all the details in front of him, taking notes of all labels that Stripe had written down before looking up at the Gremlin leader with a giant smile. "My my, you really have gotten smarter since your last encounter with Gizmo Stripe." Brain commented, which made Stripe grin at his compliment. The Einstein Gremlin then went back to the paper and scanned over it again before once again looking up at Stripe. "And as for the machine... I'll make it, I can really see why you need me here and I'll be glad to help."

Stripe clasped his hands together in happiness as an evil grin once again spread across his face. "EXCELLENT!" The Gremlin cheered. "How long will it take to make Brainy-o?"

Brain seemed to pause as a claw rested on his lip, seeming to think it over. "Hmmm..." Brain pondered, as he tried to avoid Mohawk's demonic look from the desk next to him. "If I start tomorrow, it will probably take a day or two to make." Brain answered. "Will that be ok for you Stripe?"

"Of course it will!" Stripe replied. "The sooner it's done, the better and when it's done, I'll be able to GET RID OF GIZMO AND SOMEONE ELSE, WHO I HAVE THE RIGHT MIND TO GET RID OF A.S.A.P!"

Mohawk swiftly turned to Stripe at the mention of his second victim to the machine; he desperately wanted to know who the Gremlin meant. "Who's the second target Stripe?" Mohawk asked.

Stripe only leaned to the Mogwai's ear as he began whispering there name before slowly leaning back out.

Mohawk crossed his arms in frustration because of who it was. "AW! But Stripe-

The Mogwai was cut off as Stripe began whispering the reason of their demise to the machine, something that made the Mogwai perk up a bit.

"Ah well, at least it was nice knowing them ay..." Mohawk commented.

Brain sighed at all the bickering. "Anyway," He continued. "I'll definitely have it ready for you A.S.A.P!"

Stripe's mouth practically dropped to the floor at Brain's statement. "OH YEAH! DEATH TO GIZMO BABY!" Stripe cheered, as he practically done a victory dance. He then held his hand out to Brain. "Deal?" He asked, with a savage smirk.

Mohawk's red eyes shiftily swept back and forth from Stripe to Brain before finally stopping on the Einstein Gremlin, waiting for his answer.

"Hmmm..." Brain pondered, as he spun round in his chair, keeping the back of it to Stripe as he thought about it for a moment before slowly turning round, lifting his hand forward and putting it into Stripe's, looking up at the Gremlin with one of his most evil expressions. "Deal." He stated lowly, as he and Stripe shook hands on it, making the deal official. Mohawk only watched, stunned as both Gremlins shook on the deal right in front of him.

"_I have a feeling that this isn't going to end well..." _

Stripe then turned to leave, walking straight past the Einstein Gremlin. "Alright Brain, I really can't wait to see how you do on my machine." Stripe then stopped still and turned his head towards the other Gremlin. "All I'm going to say to ya Brain is, good luck!" Stripe then started to walk into the darkness of the loft, Mohawk jumping off the table and following The Gremlin.

Brain sat there for a few seconds as he watched Stripe leave, looking down at the floor before turning to yell: "WAIT A MINUTE!"

Stripe stopped and turned his head back to Brain, saying nothing to his call.

"Don't I get something in return?" The Einstein Gremlin asked. "For you know... building that machine for you."

The Gremlin Leader scoffed. "Pft, nah! Nothing from me. Your enemy will be out of your life, won't that be good enough for ya?" Stripe asked.

Brain sighed, knowing this won't be going anywhere at all. "Yes, yes I guess so." He replied, as he looked down at the floor.

Stripe grinned, eyes and glints illuminating in the darkness. "Good." The Gremlin stated gruffly, before walking off, Mohawk walking smoothly not far behind him.

Brain kept his eyes ahead of him as he slowly lifted his head up, watching as Stripe and Mohawk walked the same way before stopping, doing a hi-five to each other and going their separate ways, Stripe going straight ahead of him while Mohawk went to the left, pushing himself past the many Gremlins in the ancient Peltzer loft. Noticing that both Stripe and Mohawk were out of his sight, Brain dashed back to collect all of his secret stash and put it back on to the table in front of him, panting heavily because of all the strength it took him after all, that box was extremely heavy. He stood on his chair, grabbed Stripe's plans and stuffed them in the box before pushing back some of the other items he had in there to get the one he wanted.

Brain then gasped in delight as he layed his eyes on a certain familiar bottle: His Strength Potion! Not even hesitating, he grabbed the bottle and pulled it out of his box of science and jumped off the chair, which made it instantly reverse but, for the first time, the Einstein Gremlin didn't care as he twisted the lid open on the bottle and chucked it into the box behind him. Brain sighed as he looked into the bottle at the neon pink liquid, thinking of what he was about to do... right here, right now. "_I've got to do it!"_ Brain thought, as he stared the bottle of potion. "_Because if I don't... this may fall in to the wrong hands and, Oh god, I don't want to think about it... and Stripe, he'll only get even more invincible so, I've GOT to DO IT, for my sake..."_

Brain lifted the bottle to his mouth and was about to drink it and... "_NO! I won't, NOT YET! NOT NOW! No..." _Brain thought as he lowered the bottle down again. "_But... I'll be stronger, and that is what I'll need if I want to defeat Stripe!"_

With this thought in mind, Brain never even hesitated as he lifted the bottle to his mouth again and... Drank it. As he drank, he could feel it, the power surging through his body, the everlasting glory protruding to his mind, as the Strength Potion did its work. "Yes... Yes..." Brain cheered to himself, as he threw the bottle to the floor, making the glass break into a million pieces as he felt his muscles get a little buffer, just a little. Brain then gritted his teeth to stop himself from screaming as he felt pain surge through him from head to toe, as the potion did its work.

After a bit, the pain slowly died down, revealing that the potion had done its duty. Brain didn't look stronger on the outside, apart from his muscles and chest getting slightly buffer but on the inside, he felt spectacular as the power surged through his whole body, ready to strike out at any wrong doer in his path, just like a superhero.

The Einstein Gremlin smiled as he turned his head towards a mirror and gasped at his buff arms, rubbing them slowly with his hands before turning around and heading towards his table. "You know something." Brain said to himself as he grabbed his box. "Just wait until Stripe witnesses my power, he's totally fooled, I'm only helping him with his little machine project to get him on my good side." The Einstein Gremlin explained, as he plonked his box in a corner and covered it over with a cloth. "But I'm telling you this now, when I see that... that... white streaked maniac, I'll give him what for, not now of course, when it's the right time to, and when that comes..." Brain smirked as he turned away from his location and started walking. "I'll be ready!"

The Einstein Gremlin then stopped as he laughed evilly to himself, as an image of a defeated Stripe came to his mind. As his laughter ceased, he walked off into the crowd of Gremlins, wondering to do next as he politely excused himself through the crowd, like a potion had never even been drank in the first place.

But what Brain didn't know was that the Mystery Gremlin had once again caught him at his dirty work, as they stood there in the shadows, grinning with all their glory, glad... that they had once again... found something out.

* * *

**WAHOO! Chapter 14 finally done! :D**

**I hope you guys liked this cause trust me, it took a bit of time to work on. **

**Anyway, here come the Questions! AND ACTION!**

**1 = Will Gizmo ever find out about his old enemies being back from the dead?**

**2 = Will Lenny and Angela ever confess their feelings for each other and get together?**

**3 = Will Stripe succeed in his plans, or will Brain stab him in the back first?**

**4 = Will the Mystery Gremlin ever make his appearance known? If so, who are they? And what is there goal in all this?**

**5 = Welp, let's just say I'm going to let you viewers think of the 5****th**** Question, you can tell me your question in the Review Box below. ^^ However, I will NOT answer them; you will just have to wait and see, hee hee. **

**Gizmo: Yep, wait and see! **

**Angela: Yeah guys, see you in Chapter 15!**

**Stripe: Yeah, if I don't kill Gizmo and Angela first. **

**Gizmo & Angela: *Gulps.* **

**Welp, I gotta go guys, go to the Review Box below, and I'll see you in Chapter 15! **


End file.
